


浴火而生

by lizkt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Daily Life on Moby Dick, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizkt/pseuds/lizkt
Summary: 一个原著向HE的恋爱故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向HE。背景是20周年IF线。  
从艾斯刚加入白胡子海贼团开始，大致不会涉及到两年后。  
官方小说人物如丢斯等会出场。

Chapter 1

＊＊＊

艾斯第一次见到马尔科动用果实能力并不是在战场上。

那是他刚在对方一碗热汤的诱、惑下、一时冲动亦或是终于被白胡子海贼团的宽广心胸所撼动，决意正式加入白胡子海贼团之时。

既然决定加入，欢迎仪式总免不了——对于身为海贼的他们，开宴会的机会总是不容错过的。大家对于黑桃海贼团的到来显得非常热情和期盼，在艾斯尚未从暗杀到认爹的大反转中完全清醒过来之际，四队的萨奇已和他的黑桃伙伴们打成一片。

「再过几天，我们就能抵达下个岛屿了——那里的酒最好，我们多存点藏货，然后就可以开宴会了顺便庆祝你们的加入——」萨奇在甲板上晒着太阳，见到艾斯便招呼他过来。只是他话未说完，一旁的以藏便白他一眼——「笨蛋，你说漏嘴了吧，是庆祝他们加入顺便开宴会吧……」  
「不用在意这些细节啊哈哈哈…… 」萨奇相当亲热的搂了一把艾斯以掩饰自己的心虚。

艾斯那时还不能把莫比迪克上的船员都认全，不过这两位队长着实太有特点，倒是他最先认识的船员之二。他在黑桃海贼团时虽是一船之长，可是和莫比迪克这样巨型规模的船比起来，简直是风车村和哥亚王国的对比。也正因为这样，之前在自己的船上和伙伴们任意随性惯了，一开始他还担心白胡子海贼团会不会制度等级分明严肃。「看萨奇这家伙的样子，他们也随意的很啊。」艾斯渐渐放下警备来，看着他的飞机头忍俊不禁。

「说起来，你们找我有什么事啊？」艾斯道。「啊差点忘了——你既然要加入我们了，是不是忘了点什么呢？」萨奇笑嘻嘻的看着他。艾斯一脸茫然。以藏指了指海贼旗，艾斯忽然明白了。  
「啊——我知道了，加入的话需要有……」

萨奇大笑起来，「没错！就是这片大海上无人不知的白胡子的——」

「胡子！」艾斯大声说道，笑的一口整齐的白牙露出来，雀斑也跳起来。

「……啊？」萨奇嘴里的“标志”一词生生吞了回去。

「既然是白胡子海贼团，成员都需要有胡子对吧！」艾斯一副了然于胸的样子。「不过萨奇啊，虽说是白胡子海贼团，其实标志上的胡子是mustache才对吧……这么说来的话无论是beard还是mustache或者whisker都无所谓吗……虽然都很帅气呢……」

两位队长一头黑线的盯着这位新人，一时无语。「啊……其实胡子不重要啦，我也没有胡子嘛……」以藏干笑，「要证明自己是海贼团的一员，只要标出来不就好了吗？」他指了指两人身上的刺青标志。

「啊，是说刺青啊……我还以为是说胡子呢……果然还是胡子比较帅啊不过很纠结选哪一种呢……」艾斯一怔，不过随即便将胡子的事暂且放下，抬头望向那面高处的海贼旗。

夸张的白色胡子像上扬的嘴角一般勾出一个豪放的笑容，随着海风很精神的摆动着，非常传神的表现出了这艘船的船长。他想起那个无论自己如何暗杀都毫不介意的的白胡子、那个把所有船员都当做儿子的老爹、予无家可归者以家人的船长……还有这些奇奇怪怪的新伙伴们……他忽然觉得心里一暖。他有种感觉，这艘能包容一切的莫比迪克……真的会是他的家。

「也差不多该做个决定了……还是留在这里，背负起白胡子的标志？」那个菠萝头的声音突然在脑海里浮现。当时也是在这样的甲板上，马尔科给他递来晚饭，平静的声音安抚了他当时激烈、冲动的行动。

虽然此刻艾斯甚至仍会在船上迷路、记不清队长的名字，但是看着这面旗子他忽然觉得安心，觉得将来他一定会眷恋这里、依赖这里。

想及此，他重重的一拍，火星从指间窜出。然后他大声道——

「我决定了！就刺在背上吧！」

他向来是个想到什么做什么行动派，他立刻对萨奇和以藏鞠了一躬，「非常抱歉，我先走一步！」说罢，人已蹿出老远，嚷着要去找船上的刺青师傅。

「……看不出来他居然这么有礼貌。」看着新人远去的身影，萨奇隔了半天终于说道。

「……是啊，感觉船上又会热闹起来呢。」以藏拿出烟斗抽了一口，嘴角也噙着笑。

＊＊＊

然而萨奇第二天见到艾斯的时候，虽然他打着赤膊，背脊却依旧干净如常。

「嗯？不是说要刺在背上吗？」萨奇好奇道。

被询问到的火拳垂头丧气，嘟囔这什么。一旁的丢斯——那是之前他在黑桃海贼团的同伴——无奈的大笑起来：「这家伙……居然会怕针刺呢。完全控制不好火候啊，一扎在身上就烧起来，刺青的师傅完全无从下手呢哈哈哈哈……」 「喂喂，你这家伙就不要揭我的短了好吗……我也不想这样啊…… 」艾斯懊恼的揉了揉他黑色的碎发，「下意识就元素化了……」

萨奇噗嗤一声笑出来。「哈哈哈哈这可怎么办呢……嗯，不然就……给你画个标志吧？」在场的几人默默望着对方，站在这艘毫无艺术气息，充斥了酒桶刀枪的海贼船上……「不不不还是算了吧。」艾斯打消了这个念头。几个人一言一语的讨论起来。

「啊等等！我知道有人也许能帮上你。」萨奇突然露出一个狡猾的笑容。  
于是在莫名其妙之间，萨奇带着他敲开了一队队长的房门。

「马尔科——你在吗——」萨奇一边拍门一边大吼。

「在啦在啦……你这混蛋别这么吵啊……」门从里侧被打开，马尔科一脸睡意的望着来客。「大白天的你睡个什么劲啊？」萨奇抱怨着。 「我昨天处理队务到很晚好吗，才刚躺一会儿而已……说吧，有何贵干？」马尔科一手撑在门框上。

「啊啊，这家伙——你也知道的吧？是烧烧果实的能力者，昨天想去刺青来着，结果完全没办法碰……这样可不行啊，如果不赶快把标志刺好，宴会岂不是要推迟吗……啊不是总之……交给你了啊，马尔科队长！」萨奇笑嘻嘻的把艾斯推到马尔科跟前。

「……所以你来找我？」

「你少装了马尔科！你会刺青的，之前那次也是你动手刺的吧？而且你的能力……正好合适干这个嘛！」

萨奇拍拍两人的肩膀，潇洒的回头走了，不忘摆摆手。马尔科嘟囔了一句混蛋，无奈的抓抓自己的菠萝头，看向艾斯，笑了笑。「你先进来吧，别站在门口。」

莫比迪克虽然庞大，不过白胡子海贼团人数众多，因此大家也总是挤挤攘攘的睡着吊床。只有老爹和几位队长有些优待，各自一屋。马尔科身为一队队长，如今老爹年纪渐长，团内大大小小的事务几乎都由他过手审核一遍，屋内文件海图垒了一堆。「抱歉啊，最近事情有点多……有点乱……你随便坐就好。」马尔科坐回椅子上，「所以，你现在需要帮忙刺青？」

艾斯有点赧然，「这个……虽然作战之类的……火拳是没什么问题，不过日常里偶尔也会出现没控制好的问题……」

马尔科笑了笑，「果然还是个小鬼呢。才得到果实能力没太久吧？慢慢来，这倒不急。莫比迪克上的能力者不少，你待一段时间自然就好了。」 「才不是小鬼啊！」艾斯忍不住反驳一句。

「喔？——这样啊——艾斯，」马尔科一脸看着后辈的表情，拍拍艾斯的肩膀，「不过——比起对果实的控制，当务之急还是先把刺青搞定啊。你想刺在哪里？」

艾斯有点怀疑的看着马尔科。「你……真的会这个啊？」 「我会的事还多着呢。你还没出生的时候我就在海上混口饭吃了。」马尔科起身，比了个跟上的手势。「走吧，去刺青师傅那边。」

＊＊＊

「你想刺在哪里？」马尔科跟师傅交代完毕，准备好工具，示意艾斯坐好。

「啊……就背上好了。」艾斯想起刺青的长针嘴角一撇。一路摸爬打滚来到新世界，受伤是家常便饭。自然系带来的便利让他几乎不再体会得到肉体所受的物理伤害——在战斗中时刻准备着在受到攻击之时元素化。可是刺青可不一样……差点把师傅烧成碳烤活人，气的刺青师傅一脚把他踹厨房间。

「这里吗？」马尔科将一只手放在他的背心处。「啊，图案可以稍稍大一些吗？感觉会比较帅气！给您添麻烦了真是抱歉！」艾斯很有礼貌的、非常条件反射的用上了敬语。马尔科忍不住微笑起来，「真是个有礼貌的好孩子哟，艾斯。」他用手在艾斯的背脊上大致比划了一番。「刺在这里可以吗？」

虽然长年生活在海上，马尔科手的意外的干燥而温暖。他触碰过的地方仍有一点热度。艾斯忽然一僵。很少有人会碰到他的背部。毕竟这是视觉的死角，是他需要随时警惕、不能留有伤痕的地方。毕竟背部的伤口……总是让人联想道转身逃跑的懦夫。从未有敌人在他背上留下痕迹。他因此格外警惕着，以至于潜意识之中便总在刺青时燃烧起来。

手掌忽然离开，紧接着在他背上拍了拍。「喂，艾斯，放松一点。你先试试别元素化。我要开始了哟。」马尔科用安抚的语调开始了操作。艾斯深呼吸一口气，集中注意努力控制自己的果实能力。马尔科的动作出乎意料的娴熟，力道也不重。尽管没有熊熊火焰，无论如何总有火星从刺过的皮肤上跳起，灼伤了马尔科的手指。

「啊啊，真是万分抱歉！」艾斯居然有点紧张，脱口而出的敬语又来了。「把你烫伤了吗？」

马尔科并不太在意的继续着。「没事啊，你坐好别动。」艾斯面前正好对着镜子，能清晰的看到身后的马尔科。这镜子原本大约是用来让人能看清背后刺青图案才装上去的，然而此刻他看到马尔科的手掌已被他的火焰给舔舐。他立刻想要起身离远一些。

可是紧接着——他看到了另一团火焰。那是青蓝色的火焰，有一点触到他的皮肤上，冰凉而缓和，完全不像他的火焰那样——热烈、燃烧、燎原之势。而马尔科似乎毫无感觉，非常专注继续刺青，嘴里依然有一句没一搭的聊着。「……幸好你今天来找我，前几天真是忙死了，你八成连我人都找不到啊……」——而那蓝色火焰渐渐褪去，他的手指关节再次毫无损伤。

「你的能力——好酷啊！」艾斯望着前方的镜子由衷感慨道，这么一分神火焰便然起来。「喂你别突然烧起来啊！」马尔科也被吓了一跳，随即压了压艾斯的肩。艾斯有种奇异的感觉。他本来燃起的火焰突然被压制住，像是……一股力量凝固了他的火苗。这种力量被压制的感觉让艾斯有些不好受，他再次绷紧身体。

「如果只是有点控制不好的话还好，可是整个人烧起来可不行哟。」马尔科把手拿开，那种压迫的力量消失了，他能感到火星再次飞溅。「你刚才……做了什么？」艾斯有点谨慎的看着镜子里的马尔科问道。

马尔科一边继续专注的刺着图案一边回答。「嗯？啊……你说武装色啊……你突然烧起来很吓人啊……」 「武装色……？」艾斯有点疑惑的样子。「……你还不了解霸气么？还说不是小鬼呢。这个嘛……有点复杂啊，过段时间、再慢慢跟你说。」马尔科懒懒的回答。艾斯没有追问下去。他踏足新世界的时间还太短，这里仍有许多他所不知的未知力量，白胡子压倒性的优势让他明白，要想在这片海域里出人头地，他大概还需要一点时间。虽然马尔科并没有继续「霸气」的话题，但他似乎能感觉到艾斯对未知的能力下意识的排斥和警惕。于是在接下来的刺青过程里，艾斯并未再次感受到所谓的「武装色」。

可是——他背上的火焰的依然有些不受控制的元素化，溅起星星点点。马尔科似乎并不在意，他被灼伤的手掌总是会一股蓝色的焰火，与艾斯的红色交错在一起。「这是什么能力啊？也是烧烧果实的某种形态吗？」艾斯有点好奇。

「哈哈哈……并不是。火焰只是附加效果……这是不死鸟的果实，可以让人浴火重生。」艾斯感觉到马尔科声音里的笑意，「不过真是很巧啊，这艘船上你是第二个燃起火焰的人呢。」那温柔的蓝色火焰再次拂过艾斯的后背，像它的主人一样的懒洋洋、没有攻击性的轻轻触碰艾斯的背后。  
两人沉默下来。除了马尔科手上不停的声音，只剩绵长的呼吸回荡在屋内。甲板上吵吵嚷嚷的喧杂隐约能听到一些，朦胧的仿佛在另一个世界。这是莫比迪克最平常的一个午后的一间小舱。艾斯却莫名开始有些憧憬未来在这艘船上的日子。然后在这样安稳的环境里……艾斯再一次随时随地的睡着。

「这小子搞什么啊，这样都能睡过去。」马尔科摇摇头，「……不过真是个有趣的家伙啊。」


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

＊＊＊

「小鬼——该起床了——」艾斯迷迷糊糊感觉被推了一把。’

「啊啊吵死了……发生什么了？」艾斯抬起头看到萨奇抱臂站在他面前。

「你这家伙自己纹身纹到一半睡着了还问发生什么？」萨奇又好气又好笑。

「啊！我忘了！」艾斯一脸恍然大悟。「马尔科呢？」 「他还有事，给你刺好就走了。他让我过来看看你小子是不是还睡。」萨奇耸耸肩。

「这样啊……啊，好困……」眼看艾斯又要一觉睡过去，萨奇忙在他脑袋上拍了一把。「喂喂，你这随时随地睡着的本事从哪里来的啊！」

「啊抱歉抱歉，习惯了。」艾斯有点不好意思的清醒过来。

「算了，你还是先看看你的新刺身满不满意吧。」

艾斯转过身背对着镜子，侧头回望过去——

在他的背上一个张扬有力的骷髅图案和那标志性的白胡子静静的在镜子里注视着他。这就是白胡子海贼团。他在心里跟自己说。在那一瞬间他好像突然有一点感受到了背负这个标志的重量。

「怎么样？」萨奇问他。

「好酷……」艾斯喃喃了一句，脸上难得有跟他弟弟一样的少年稚气。「马尔科呢？我应该好好道谢才是！」

「这家伙有事处理暂时不在船上。不过……」萨奇狡猾的笑了笑，「我让他一定要在宴会前赶回来把酒带回来……顺便庆祝你加入……」喂喂，你根本不是在意我加入而是惦记宴会而已吧。艾斯默默在心里说。

接下来的几天艾斯都充满干劲出现在甲板上。

「哟，你决定加入啦！」有船员看到他身后的刺青朝他大笑。虽然是个新人，不过锲而不舍暗杀老爹的行动让他在还未正式加入之时就在莫比迪克上扬名了。船员们都津津乐道这个初生牛犊不怕虎的小子。「是啊！我叫艾斯，以后请多指教！」艾斯手里举着木箱，朝着对方鞠了一躬。

「啊不要突然鞠躬啊！砸到我了！」

「真是抱歉！」

「喂喂都说了不要再鞠躬了！话说身为海贼你到底为什么这么有礼貌啊！」

虽然艾斯很积极的在船上跑来跑去，不过这几天他却没再见到白胡子。不再去刺杀他的船长之后，他好像也没什么理由去找他。尤其是向来人们都知道白胡子和那个人也是一生的对头……见到白胡子他总是微妙的联想起那个从未出现在他生命里的那个混账父亲。白胡子代表的……仿佛就是大航海时代的序幕，那个豪杰争锋的时代、以及海贼巅峰般的存在。他总是有一点逃避。虽然从这艘船上的成员他能感受到莫比迪克的船长有着纳百川的胸襟，不过他仍然忍不住会想——即使白胡子可以让所有恶人和海贼都成为他的儿子，对于他一生的宿敌的儿子，难道他也能毫无芥蒂的接受？

如果他知道艾斯是这样的「故人」之子，他会怎样做呢？为了不去找到这样的答案，他决定暂时不去见到他的船长。

除了白胡子，另一个好久没见到的家伙自然是多才多艺的一队队长。自从马尔科匆忙离开处理事务，艾斯便没再听到他的消息。他一直想找个机会好好跟马尔科道个谢。不仅为刺青，更为了——更为了他送来的热汤。

有时艾斯想起那天蜷缩在甲板上马尔科静静屈膝跪在他身旁的情景，心里有种莫名的温暖。当时是个宴会、当所有人都尽情欢歌的时候，马尔科却记得他——起码记得给他留一份食物。这种被人惦记的感觉真是很好。当然还有那天的刺青——享受了一把一队长得VIP服务，他也有点暗自高兴。那天冰凉的蓝色火焰、还有马尔科耐心沉稳的语调，都让他感受到马尔科身为一队队长的可靠。「真是个不错的家伙呢。」艾斯脑海里跳出这个想法。「也不知道这家伙赶得上宴会吗……」

他心底居然有点期待。

＊＊＊

「看得见岛啦——」艾斯听到瞭望员的声音远远传来。在庆祝艾斯一伙加入的宴会前夕他们抵达了白胡子海贼团领域内的一座春岛。莫比迪克大摇大摆的停在了熙熙攘攘的港口，迎面便是白胡子的旗帜高悬在码头。

虽然早已知道新世界被四皇瓜分，各居一隅，不过看着海贼旗就这么大喇喇的悬在小镇上，艾斯还是觉得有点受到冲击。 「哟，你们又来啦。老爹的身体还好吗！」有渔民大声跟他们招呼。

「啊啊，好着呢，就是酒不够喝了哈哈哈。」萨奇坐在船舷上大笑着回应。

「总之——今天需要到镇上去采买一下。这次轮到一队负责采购，不过马尔科不在的话……我今天要负责监工修船走不开，你们谁能负责一下？」乔兹清点一翻库存，过目一遍一队的采购名录。由于一队队长在外、二队空缺，一队的事宜暂时落在了三队的乔兹身上。

「我今天有空，我来负责吧。」站在一旁的以藏闻言回应。他接过名录，浏览一遍这次的预算和材料项目。

「看来宴会还需要买不少东西啊。」他叹了一口气，往一队的集合处走去。经过艾斯身边时他拉了一把艾斯。「艾斯，你也跟我一起，人手不够。」

「啊……好的。」艾斯还未正式入伙，仍未编入十六只队伍之一，因此东跑西忙。以藏麻利的分配了队员的采买项目——像莫比迪克这样的海贼船，每一次食物、饮水、武器、木料等诸多方面都不容疏忽。当然最最不可或缺的一项仍是买酒——身为海贼，怎么可以没有美酒相伴、欢歌在耳，更何况这是那艘嗜酒如命的白胡子的船。这最重要的任务自然由队长带人亲自出马。

以藏带着艾斯和几名船员七拐八绕的转进了镇里的一条小巷，一间窄小的酒吧门口歪歪扭扭放着「OPEN」的牌子。「老板，好久不见啊。酒还是老样子。」以藏推开门，转头又对艾斯笑道，「别看这家店这样子，是相当好的烈酒。」

「好酒——好酒——」里面传来的声音有点奇怪，像捏着嗓子说话一般别扭。「哈？」艾斯吓了一跳。「搞什么啊这是……」艾斯一边嘀咕着一边往里走了几步。吧台并没有人，只有一个鸟笼，里面养着一只宝蓝色羽毛的鹦鹉，嘴巴张合不停。更加奇特的是，这鹦鹉头顶却是一簇黄毛。

艾斯噗嗤一声笑出来。「哈哈哈哈这鹦鹉长得好像……」

「马尔科！」

艾斯未及说出自己的联想，已有人帮他喊出。

「马尔科，不要对客人无礼啊。」从里间走出来个须发已白的老伯，想来是这里的老板了。「这是马尔科……？」艾斯看着鹦鹉、想起马尔科提过的不死鸟果实，「这就是不死鸟？！」他脱口而出。

「哈哈哈哈，这只是只鹦鹉啦。」老板大笑起来。「哟，以藏队长，这次怎么是你来？马尔科队长呢？」

「他有事，所以这次我来。」以藏斜靠在门口，站姿颇有风情。艾斯则继续瞪着那只鹦鹉，「这真的好像啊……」 「哈哈哈确实和马尔科队长很像啊，不然他也不会同意让这只鸟随他的名字。」老板笑着望向那只鹦鹉。

「嗯？所以马尔科也认识这只鸟？」艾斯有点诧异。「啊啊，准确来说，其实这算是马尔科队长的鸟吧？他捡到的这只鹦鹉、当时还是只受伤的小鸟呢——说来也是缘分啊，可惜马尔科——我是说这只鸟晕船，所以马尔科队长只好把他留在我这儿了。不过他有空倒是经常来看看它呢。」  
老板顺了顺「马尔科」的羽毛。「说起来，小哥你是生面孔呢，新来的？」

「是呀，我们的明星新人呢。这次来买酒就是为了欢迎这小子入伙啊。」以藏笑道。「啊我叫艾斯，请多指教！」艾斯大声道。

「火拳——火拳艾斯——」那鹦鹉突然叫起来。

「咦，这鹦鹉怎么知道。」以藏也有点惊奇。艾斯更甚，「喂喂，老板，这鸟太帅了——！他怎么知道我的绰号啊——这真的不是马尔科本人吗！」

老板也毫无头绪。「大概……有客人什么时候谈起过？毕竟我这里的客人都是来往的海贼嘛。」

「真是一只神奇的鹦鹉啊。」从酒馆里出来，艾斯不由感叹。「说起来，以藏，马尔科什么时候归队啊？」

以藏想了想。「昨天听老爹说他有事耽误了，不知道他能不能赶上啊。」 「这样吗……我还想早点跟他道谢啊。」

「也是啊，很久没看到马尔科亲自动手刺青了啊。」以藏感慨道。

「马尔科居然连这个都会。」艾斯忍不住想摸摸背上的图案。

「他会的可多着呢。我上船的时候他就已是船上的元老了。我听说他还是个十多岁的小孩子时就已经跟着老爹打拼了。那时候要还是个见习船员的话，要干的事可不少啊。你也一样，艾斯，要从打杂做起的。」以藏用眼神瞥了一眼艾斯肩上扛着的酒桶。

「啊啊，我知道的，现在干劲十足啊——」艾斯拖长语调，和众人热热闹闹朝着船上走去。

＊＊＊

接下来宴会有条不紊的准备着，莫比迪克号也在这座温暖和煦的春岛旁舒适的修整。「今晚的宴会之后我们就正式加入白胡子了啊，艾斯。」丢斯靠着甲板的桅杆上，看着忙忙碌的船员们，转头对一旁的艾斯感慨道。

「是啊……」艾斯漫不经心的回答。

「你好像不太提得起精神啊？」丢斯有点疑惑的看着他。

「并没有啊。只是有点不知道怎么面对白……白胡子比较好。」

「你说老爹啊？说起来你最近都没有见过他吧。」

「你倒是叫的很顺畅嘛。」艾斯歪着头看看他一直以来的伙伴。

「不要太和自己过不去了啊，艾斯。我知道你心里其实也认可他了吧？」

艾斯转过头去，压了压橙色的牛仔帽，并没有回答。

「……我知道，父亲对你来说……」

「喂——那边新来的别偷懒啊——」远处有船员朝他们这边喊起来。「叫你呢，快去干活。」艾斯推了一把丢斯。

「明明是叫我们两个啊——你别想把事都甩给我……」两个人短暂的谈话不得不终止，吵吵闹闹的加入了干活的船员们。

不过丢斯说的没错，他确实有点过不去。艾斯心想。正式加入了白胡子也就意味着要称呼他「老爹」。这样的称呼他总有点无法开口。虽然从马尔科为他刺上刺青的那一刻起他在心里就已经认定了白胡子海贼团，但是要喊出这个十几年来从未出口的称呼，他感觉嘴唇发涩。之前他避免考虑这个问题，可是今晚他却不得不面对。虽然表面上他总是跟他那个没心没肺的弟弟一样嘻嘻哈哈，不过当大哥的，心思总要多一点。不知道路飞那小子最近怎么样了？「还在练他那个什么橡皮枪么……」艾斯的思绪渐渐发散。

没等艾斯理清思路，转眼已过傍晚。酒桶早已被搬到甲板上，各式的美食也一盘一盘的端上来，熙熙攘攘的甲板上气氛相当欢乐。白胡子还没出场，不过船员们已经迫不及待的开动——向来无拘无束的海贼们，派对里从无半点规矩啊。

艾斯渐渐也被这样的气氛驱逐了胸中郁气，拿起了啤酒杯。此时天色已暗，只见得着星光点点。被簇拥在热闹的人群里，艾斯干了一口，仰头望向天空。

那么干净又安静的天空，缀着繁星和明月，美的天然又壮阔。紧接着——

艾斯看到一道黑影从远处而来。

他曾对神话传说嗤之以鼻，认为那不过是生活在父母怀抱里幻想着童话世界的幼儿才会相信的谎言。这片大海有着种种神秘又诱惑的传说，可他深知掩埋在传说背后的残酷现实。神话故事里的美丽生物，怎么可能出现在这样冰冷又现实的海域里？

直到这一刻为止艾斯都对此深信不疑。

直到他第一次真实的见到了一只不死鸟盘亘在白胡子海贼团的上空为止。

他想起那些听过的涅槃重生的故事，可是亲眼见到那只蓝色的大鸟出现在他头顶时他觉得没有什么故事写出了他眼里的惊艳景色。

身披火焰的青蓝色羽翼显出他的强大和威仪——可是同时，艾斯又觉得那火焰一定很轻柔温暖、就像那天拂过他脊背的时候。他忍不住想近一点去看。

于是他朝着那只大鸟叫道——

「马尔科！」


	3. Chapter 3

＊＊＊

马尔科似乎听到了他的叫喊，落在了艾斯的面前。他的双臂仍是翅膀，身体却已变回人类的形态。  
「哟，好久不见啊，各位。」马尔科懒洋洋的跟大家打招呼。

「喂喂，迟到了要罚酒啊，马尔科！」萨奇拿着酒瓶在不远处醉醺醺的大喊。马尔科拿起身旁递来的啤酒杯以作回应。

喝完一扎啤酒他转头看向了艾斯。「这几天船上还适应吧？」

「啊……还不坏，跟以藏到岛上去采购了一趟。」艾斯抓抓头发，顺手拿起了旁边的鸡腿咬了一口。「你呢？任务顺利？」

「不是什么大事，不过需要跑一趟罢了。对了，办事的时候做了一张你的，算是庆祝你加入吧。」马尔科从口袋里掏出折成四方的纸片。

「生命纸？你什么时候收集的……」艾斯接过白纸有点惊讶。

「在你刺青之后睡的不省人事的时候。」马尔科半睁着眼，笑着回答他，一副看着小鬼的表情。「以后可不能这么没有警惕性啊，艾斯。」

「偶、偶尔罢了！我平时很谨慎的……」手里还拿着半截食物的艾斯忽然往前一栽，垂着头发出鼾声。

「……？喂，你不要紧吧？」马尔科吓了一跳，伸手扶住他。

「啊，抱歉！不小心睡着了。」突然抬起头来。

「……你倒是警惕点啊！」马尔科对艾斯的快速切换模式还无法适应。「艾斯这家伙总是这样。」一旁的丢斯耸耸肩，一脸习以为常的表情。

「哈哈哈哈，别在意啦，马尔科队长！」艾斯笑嘻嘻的推了一把马尔科。「贺礼我收下了！万分感谢！」艾斯将纸片打开，想要撕下一角分给马尔科。

「嗯？你做了两张？」艾斯发现原来是两张折在一起的生命纸。

「啊，签了名的那张是老爹的。白胡子海贼团的成员都有老爹的生命纸……倘若在海上迷了路，随时都能找回来啊。」马尔科的语调很平淡，仿佛是在讨论今晚哪一种酒最好喝而不是随随便便把四皇的生命纸分发给一个认识数月的毛头小子。

「白胡子的生命纸……？」  
找回来。回到莫比迪克号。随时随地。艾斯低头又看看那张洁白的生命纸。这张纸的分量……他觉得几乎承受不起。幼年时虽然和路飞寄居在达旦家，不过到底是寄宿。在他人生的十几年里，好像还从未体会过回家的感觉。一个累了可以尽情休息的场所、迷路了可以期盼的终点。

这就是他被称为「老爹」的原因么？艾斯忽然觉得前些日子的纠结有点可笑。当他还在别扭的试图击倒他、试图想清楚他的称呼、试图逃避的时候，一张生命纸很轻易的就送到了他手里。他那些隐秘的心思和胆怯，在这样坦荡的胸怀面前简直不值一提。

马尔科在一旁很默契的一语不发。他虽然不知道这个少年有着怎样的过往，不过这艘船上的所有人都是没有容身之地才投身于此。他也曾有过那些灰暗的经历，也因此知道老爹的气魄多么让人钦佩。

「那么，」马尔科伸手用力揉了揉艾斯的头发，「小子，以后我们就是家人了。」

「库拉拉拉，马尔科说的没错，今后你就作为我的儿子尽情驰骋大海吧！」

艾斯还沉浸在自己的思绪时，身后便传来了粗狂又响亮的笑声。

「啊老爹来了——」艾斯听到周围此起彼伏的欢呼和碰杯的声音。

艾斯转过头去，看见白胡子正站在他身后。一旁的护士小姐正在小声抱怨船长罢了输液管跑出来。  
「我喝自己喜欢的东西怎么会对身体有害呢！况且今天要庆祝新的家人加入，我怎么能不在场，库拉拉拉——」白胡子低头看向艾斯。「是吧，艾斯？」

艾斯捏着手里的生命纸，几乎要燃烧起来。

「是啊，老爹。」他听见自己这样说。

＊＊＊

老爹的出场并未让宴会的气氛变淡。觥筹交错之间，艾斯渐渐觉得酒劲有些上头。他感觉自己已经很久没有这么松懈过了。在东海的时候，他总要照顾着弟弟、在黑桃海贼团的时候，不管怎么说他也是一船之长。不过在莫比迪克号上，他只是个新来的打杂小鬼，反倒毫无压力。

「……我去清醒一下。」艾斯嘀咕着站起身来摇摇晃晃的往离开人群，试图在僻静处舒服一些。此刻黑桃的各位已经完全融入了这个新的家庭，打闹成一团。他似乎还听见以藏又在哼着能剧、萨奇醉醺醺的笑声、还有比斯塔的浑厚的声音传来……

艾斯渐渐退入了灯火的阴影之中。「啊头痛……」艾斯甩甩头，望向莫比迪克高耸的桅杆直通明月。

他突然想瞧瞧俯瞰的景色。

「好！决定了！到瞭望台看看！」艾斯说着便抓住软梯往上。莫比迪克已伴随他的主人走过许多岁月，是艘经典的三桅帆船，结构相当朴素——因此瞭望台也是开放式，正适合吹一吹海风。

「呼——果然很高啊。」走到最后一步，艾斯纵身一翻，落在瞭望台里。  
他探头往下望去，聚餐处一片灯火。喧杂的声音断断续续，似乎被夜空隔开，听起来有些不真实感。

「喂，很容易摔下去啊。」

「谁啊？」艾斯被身后的声音一惊，仰身几乎跌下去。

对方从阴影里一手拽住他的手臂，把他扯到瞭望台的中心。

「马尔科……？」艾斯晕晕乎乎的分辨出眼前的菠萝发型。「你什么时候溜上来的？」

「别说那么奇怪啊。身为一队队长我干嘛要溜掉……」马尔科有点哭笑不得。「你们玩的尽兴、守夜也需要有人啊。」

「守夜还轮到的着马尔科队长吗？」艾斯半靠在桅杆上，咬住队长二字。

「怎么说呢……这次任务有点繁琐，就算是我也需要休息一下。还是把宴会留给你们年轻人玩吧。」

「哈哈哈哈，说的你跟个大叔一样。」艾斯斜眼看他。「萨奇他们都在底下呢。你是想说你比他们都要老吗？」

「你这小鬼！」马尔科伸手压在艾斯头上，把他头发揉乱。「倒是你啊，身为主角跑到这里来没问题吗？」

「啊啊，他们现在可嗨了。完全没有注意到我的消失啊。」艾斯懒洋洋的说。

「……你的语气有点奇怪啊，艾斯。好像……」马尔科看着他说。

「好像……什么？」

「好像小孩子抱怨父母的注意力不在自己身上似的。」

艾斯一时有点恼怒。「怎么可能！」他也说不上来这算不算恼羞成怒。

马尔科笑起来，安抚性的摆摆手。

「我跟以藏上岛的时候见到了一只鹦鹉。他也叫马尔科。」过了一会儿艾斯闷闷的开口。

马尔科点点头。「啊，那算是……我的宠物吧。可惜他晕船，不然我会把他带在身边。海贼身边不总要带只宠物吗？连你都带了只猞猁。」

「柯达兹是我的伙伴！」

「也是应急粮食储备？」

「……」艾斯脸红了一下，表情有点心虚。马尔科倒是不在意艾斯的反应，「那只鹦鹉很聪明，我每次来这里的时候都会去看看他、跟他聊一聊。」

「你很经常来这里吗，马尔科？」被问到的一队队长想了想。「还行吧……这几年我负责这片海域的事务比较多。」

「这几年？说起来你在这艘船上呆了很久吧。」艾斯看向他。他胸口的白胡子刺青在月光下异常的分明。

「啊啊，这个刺青……」他低头看了一眼，「大概有二十年了吧？那时候……我比现在的你还要小几岁呢。」

「还真是——想象不到啊——」

「是啊，那是我就是个小鬼，没什么本事，结果跟在老爹后头，倒是见识了不少豪杰人物呢……战国卡普、金狮子、还有罗杰……转眼间这些人都变成传说了啊。」

艾斯出乎意料的没有回应。船上总有新人一腔热血而来，他们还那么年轻，跃跃欲试的挑战这片大海，对这里的一切都充满好奇与向往。那些前辈的传说与英名、那些属于上一个时代的传奇事件，总能让他们津津有味的听下去。他们会不停的问亲历者是否真的见过One Piece的存在、与海贼王的狭路相逢又是怎样的故事。马尔科对此没什么感觉——不过这总让他意识到自己已经不是从前那个热血少年了。作为实习船员的他可以冲锋在前，不过作为一队队长的他，却有许多要负起的责任。

「你见过罗杰那家伙？」就在马尔科打算打破沉默时，艾斯突然问。

马尔科注意到他相当粗俗的称海贼王是「那家伙」。「这可是平常那个礼貌的过分的艾斯啊。」他想。

「啊，见过啊，他和老爹可是宿敌。不过也是很多年前的事了……」马尔科觉得艾斯的神色有些奇怪。他没什么表情的盯着天空，可是指尖有火焰。他此时、绝不像看上去那么安静。「虽然那时候称不上是大海贼时代，不过海上的敌人也还是不少啊。金狮子越狱之后专门来过一趟……」

他把话题岔开，看见艾斯指尖的火焰渐渐归于平静。

＊＊＊

两人闲聊一阵，艾斯渐渐有些睡意，迷迷糊糊歪在了一旁。他梦到波涛惊涌、梦到月光柔美、梦到黑桃海贼团、那只叫马尔科的蓝毛鹦鹉、宴会上那只从天而来的火鸟……然后他莫名的醒来了。

「嗯？醒了？」马尔科的声音从旁边传来。「宴会都被你睡过了……好了，你也赶紧回去休息吧。」

艾斯抓了抓头发，半梦半醒之际并未回答。马尔科叹了口气，「趁着天没亮你去躺……」

「你会飞对吧？」

「……？」马尔科感觉自己已经不太能跟上年轻人话题的切换速度。

「今天你飞下来的时候超帅啊——这个能力太酷了——」艾斯由衷感慨了一句，马尔科还未来得及推去这句恭维，下一句更是语不惊人死不休。

「马尔科！我也想试试！飞起来！」

「啊……？这要怎么……喂，你不会是想……」看着艾斯露齿的笑容，马尔科顿住。

「马尔科队长，真是麻烦您了！」又是敬语。虽然好像毫无麻烦别人的自觉。

从这小子不知天高地厚的去暗杀老爹就能看出来，他绝对是个既固执又天马行空的家伙。他虽然因为醉酒而脸颊泛红，不过眼睛却很亮又很直率，完全没有醉鬼那种浑浊的眼神。马尔科觉得自己简直无法拒绝这样年轻的眼神。「这么干净的眼睛，这家伙怎么能混到新世界来的啊。」他暗想。

「……好吧，仅此一次。」

「果然超爽啊——在高处吹海风——！」伏在不死鸟宽阔的背上，艾斯低头看向一片漆黑的海洋，唯有莫比迪克上还有星星光亮。马尔科兽形态的不死鸟借着风向飞的平稳，艾斯则坐在他背上四处张望。

「马尔科——银河好美啊。我从来没有这么近看过星星。」艾斯喃喃道。  
「是吗。那你可要抓紧机会看个清楚啊。」不死鸟似乎在坏笑一般，振翅向上一奔，继而俯冲而下，直到贴紧海浪一飞而过。

「哟——」艾斯随着他的飞行长喊一声，对于不死鸟的飞行技术相当称赞。

马尔科担任一队队长之后，常年重任压身，而这些少年时代开发出来的玩法，都已经是很久远的回忆了。可是碰到像艾斯这样如同熊熊火焰的小鬼，连他这样久经浮沉的海贼都变得有点热血起来了。自从第一次见到和甚平打的天昏地暗的艾斯，他就体验到了这小子的疯狂之处——让那个一向沉稳的甚平都能打成这样的家伙？更别提之后三番五次的暗杀、随时随地都能睡着的毫无防备、还说想试试飞在空中的感觉？

不死鸟燃烧着青色火光的羽毛无声的在夜空里交融于远方的星光之间。白胡子海贼团的新人，正兴致勃勃的在他背上说起海上趣闻。

真是像火焰一样啊。起初也许只火星，然而一不留神就能燃成一片火海。马尔科想象着这个少年的未来。

不过在许多年之后的未来里、当他和艾斯提起第一次的飞行时、他才意识到这片大火来势汹汹远超他所预料，一口气将他也卷了进去。而到了那时他无奈又懒洋洋的语调总被对方大笑着勾过脖子一吻堵上。


	4. Chapter 4

＊＊＊

「啊……好困……」次日的早饭时间，艾斯再次睡倒在饭菜里。

「哈哈哈哈你这小子酒量也太差了点！怎么喝到一半就溜了啊？」萨奇故意嚷嚷。

「你说谁啊！我才没有溜走……！」艾斯一脸饭屑的抬起头，黑眼圈尤其明显。他向来最讨厌被人说逃走，正要辩驳下去，手掌放到了他肩上。

「艾斯，你休息的不太好啊，没睡好？年轻人真有干劲啊玩起来就是通宵……」马尔科在身后叹着气，仿佛昨晚那个由着他疯玩的不死鸟并不是他。

「喂喂，我昨天晚上在干嘛你不知……」一块面包塞到了他嘴里。「好了，艾斯，等会儿吃完饭你来一下我房间。我有事跟你说。」马尔科笑了笑，摆手离开，逗一逗艾斯让他看起来心情不错。

还以为是个沉稳可靠的家伙。艾斯腹诽一句，再次咬着面包睡倒。

当他终于出现在一队队长的房间门口时，马尔科已经整理完前他外出期间的一叠文件海图。

「真是有活力的早晨啊，艾斯？」马尔科听起来漫不经心，然而周身的气场却让艾斯颇有压迫感。

「啊……不小心睡着了。」艾斯听起来居然有点心虚。马尔科平时总是个很好相处也很随意的伙伴，不过一旦切换成队长模式却也能变得相当严肃。艾斯心知不能因为这个男人散漫的外表而轻视了他的强大。「所以，到底是什么事情啊？」

「在船上呆了一段时间吧？从你被老爹捡回开始。」马尔科问他。「相信你也有所了解，白胡子海贼团人员众多，因此一共分了16支分队，各有不同的负责范围。除了二队目前没有队长，其余队伍一般都由队长负责调度——老爹现在的年纪，也不可能事必躬亲。你和你的伙伴加入之后，到现在还没有决定去几队吧？」马尔科把桌上的文件拿起来翻了翻，「我之前让乔兹帮我负责这件事，他征求了你同伴的建议，今天起就会按照他们各自的意愿留在16支队伍里——」

马尔科放下手里的文件，转身看向站在一旁的艾斯，「所以，你有什么意向吗？」

「我吗……」艾斯认真的沉思起来。最近与几位队长渐渐熟悉起来，他深知这些人都是相当豪爽又值得相交的知名人物。萨奇性格爽朗又喜玩笑，以藏为人认真道义颇有武士风格，比斯塔则绅士有礼而乔兹又沉稳可靠……总之都是独特又极有魅力的海贼。可是真要说起加入某一支队伍，他有点踌躇。

「如果你没什么特别意愿的话，考虑加入一队吗？」

「嗯？！加入你的一队——吗……？」艾斯有点惊讶马尔科的邀请。

「我……」当然愿意啊。他还未回答，不过内心一震、有种说不出的窃喜和兴奋让他几乎脱口而出。似乎在潜意识里并没有去考虑一队。一队当然是莫比迪克上资历最老、实力最强的一支。16位队长虽是平级，不过心照不宣之间，船员都知道自从老爹身体不如从前，船上的大小事务都会由马尔科过手——他在船上二十年的生涯让他足够成为老爹最可靠的副手。即使艾斯还没有见到白胡子之前他也早已听说过马尔科在新世界的大名。可是这么强大、这么可靠的家伙……「他一定觉得我不够资格。」艾斯心底总会忍不住冒出这样的念头。他的阳光、他的热情背后，那个罪恶的出生、痛苦的童年始终让他比同龄的少年更加敏感。「只要我不问他，他就不会拒绝我了。」总是害怕不被需要。尤其是……之前考虑过加入哪一队时，他似乎格外不愿来自马尔科的拒绝。不过如今、一队队长居然、主动邀请他加入？

＊＊＊

「……还是说，你有其他的选择？」

「啊……你为什么希望我加入一队？」艾斯最后问。这个强手如林的新世界、这个各方豪杰汇聚的白胡子海贼团，他一个初出茅庐的新人实在没什么让人高看的特点——除了打破暗杀老爹的记录。

马尔科看着他，并没有说话，似乎在琢磨他的心思。过了一会儿才叹气。「你跟老爹挑战的时候的那股劲哪去了？你在怕什么，我为什么会拒绝你加入一队？艾斯，你很强。」  
艾斯更加震惊。「你说什么？」

「等你掌握好见闻色就知道我在说什么了。」马尔科慢慢说，「说到见闻色，这也是我希望你加入一队的原因之一。从你和甚平那一架来说，烧烧果实在自然系里相当强大，而你的体能也足以支撑你大量的果实运用。这很好，你在伟大航路的前半段风头过人，甚至于海军邀请你加入七武海。然而，在新世界，这恰恰也是你的弱点——」

马尔科顿了顿，「你对果实能力太过依赖了。然而能力并非万能，一样有着克星。要想在新世界立足，就要学会克制对方的能力、在无能力的情况下取胜。也就是说，霸气是必不可少的一项技能。你对霸气也有所耳闻了吧？且不说霸王色，武装色和见闻色，都是你现在需要修行的基本技能。」

「——那么回归正题，艾斯，我希望你加入一队，由我来指导你的霸气和果实开发。我见过你战斗时的气势，你在这方面很有资质——只是需要引导。」

马尔科瞧着一脸茫然瞪着他的艾斯，声音放平一些，「我也是从什么都不会的小鬼走到今天的。你还这么年轻，已经是上亿悬赏的话题人物了，我希望你在这片大海上走的更远一点。我跟老爹讲过了，他也赞同让你留在一队。」

「老爹也这么说……？」 「老爹嘴上不说，其实你这么倔的小子很对他的性子啊。」马尔科笑着说。「所以你的回答呢，艾斯？」

「我……那么——」艾斯表情有一些迟疑，然后忽然露出一个大笑，雀斑跳起来。「那么就请多包涵了！马尔科队长！」

「这才对嘛，拿出挑战老爹的气势来。」 「喂——不要随便拿这个开玩笑了啊！」艾斯有点不好意思。

马尔科笑着去压了压艾斯的帽子以示玩笑。

「那么——马尔科队长，你有什么安排吗！」

「啊……我在外面的时候听说有一伙海贼在老爹的地盘上闹事，要去跑一趟，一起吗?」

「好！那我现在去准备一下就出发吧！」艾斯又再次露出往日那种直率、一夫当关的神情。他转身便要夺门而出。

「喂，艾斯，」马尔科突然叫住他，「感觉怎么样？」

「什么？」

「刺青。」艾斯转过头看见马尔科抱臂站在身后盯着他身后的刺青瞧着。

「啊、我很喜欢！非常感谢你！」艾斯认真的道谢然后往外走。他能感到马尔科仍然看着那个纹身。他突然觉得喉咙有些干燥。纹身处的背脊内、暗流涌动的火焰开始灼烧他的皮肤。

接着他灵光一现的意识到马尔科或许昨天是专门回来的。

「——我在外面的时候听说……还要跑一趟……」他记得马尔科刚才是这么说的。他根本没有处理完事件就折返船上了。

他是专程来聚会的。艾斯对于这个念头由衷莫名的好感和认定。然后他大步走向自己的舱室。

＊＊＊

两人在甲板上碰面。「只有我们两个吗？」艾斯有一点好奇。

「之后一队还会来几个人。他们现在脱不开身，我们两个先走。」马尔科简单的解释。「永久指针，你拿着。要我带你去吗？还是——」

「啊啊，不必麻烦！我自有办法！」艾斯把永久指针塞到了绿色条纹的背囊里。走到船舷边跳了下去——底下是他带来的那艘小艇。他脚下一蹬便有火焰从后方喷射而出，推动小船向前。

「真是不错的道具……」马尔科也使出能力，双臂燃起不死鸟的蓝色火焰，随即在空中追上艾斯。

「哈哈，很帅气吧——！这是Striker号，多亏了丢斯帮我做的啊！」艾斯大声回应他，听起来兴致很高。

马尔科自觉早已过了为各种gadget而兴致勃勃的年纪，不过艾斯的语气让他也有点重燃热血。「确实不错，不过我还是先走一步了哟。」他振翅向前。

「喂——等等！当然是我先到！」艾斯果然受到挑衅再次加快速度赶上飞在空中的不死鸟。两人一前一后一路奔驰。

「所以——就是这里了吗，马尔科？」抵达岛屿时已是傍晚，艾斯将Striker拴在码头一隅，马尔科停在了一旁。

「啊，这座岛叫’瑟克斯’，是有名的娱乐镇。」马尔科往城镇的方向望去，即使天色以暗，灯光依然隐隐约约透过树丛山林传来。「以前这里鱼龙混杂，不是个不太平的地方，老爹把它收在麾下之后才好一些。也正是如此，这里的娱乐产业相当发达、利润可观，总有不死心的家伙想纳为己有。」

两人沿着树林的小路往镇子上走去。马尔科继续快速的为他讲解背景。「最近’游骑士’多玛一伙似乎把这里当作了他们的据点，频繁在岛上活动。虽然目前他们没有公然跟白胡子海贼团作对，不过在老爹的势力之内发展自己的据点……让人不得不警惕。即使我们白胡子海贼团在新世界的地位稳固，但是贸然树敌也没有必要——尤其对方也是棘手的海贼名家。这次只有我们两个先来，也就是先考察清楚情况，如果他们真的有意占山为王——」

「就要把这些家伙打跑对吧！」艾斯接过话来。

「……差不多吧。不过首先要明确情况。」

「当然了！到时候给你看看我新开发的招式！」

马尔科看着跃跃欲试的艾斯，这家伙已经一门心思想着战斗了。「年轻人总是这么有精神啊。」他在心里感叹道。

两人抵达城镇之后天色已经完全黑下来。这里到了晚上一片灯红通明、歌舞升平之景。路旁的酒馆一家挨着一家，各有主题特色，高处写着「Casino」大标语的广告牌也非常醒目。路旁还有喷泉和杂耍的小丑，人群熙熙攘攘，有些拥挤和杂乱。

「先吃点东西再说吧。」马尔科带着艾斯进了一家酒馆。里头的灯光有点暗，艾斯并不太看得清楚。「吃喝的都在那边，你自己过去拿。」马尔科指了指里面吧台，「这里的特色——自助餐。我在这边的桌子等你。」

「啊！自助——吗！」艾斯的尾音未断，人已在了食物旁边。马尔科有时怀疑他真的不是黑洞果实的能力者吗……

「吃得好满足——」两人一翻风卷残云之后，艾斯满足的感叹道。「是啊，这家味道不错。不过——你别再惦记后厨的烤羊腿了，我们还有正事要做。」

「……？！有这么明显吗？你怎么知道……」艾斯意识到马尔科再次预知了他行动。跟今天早上在马尔科的房间时一样。这是怎么回事？他皱了皱眉。

马尔科喝了一口啤酒，一手托腮。「趁那些家伙还没出现，先跟你讲讲。霸气分为’武装色’、’见闻色’、’霸王色’三种，先不谈霸王色，武装色可以硬化局部、并从而抓住能力者。见闻色则帮助预知对手的行动……」

马尔科平静而没什么起伏的语调环绕着艾斯。坐在昏暗的酒馆里、周围的谈话里传来各式粗俗的叫骂声和刺耳的笑声，歌女在店门外用带着口音的调子唱着俗气而甜腻的情歌，门外有口哨声、酒瓶的玻璃的碰撞声。这么粗鄙的地方。就艾斯来说的话、他绝对不会把授课地点放在这种地方。然而坐在对面的马尔科——他看起来融入背景浑然一体，可是说起霸气来那么严肃和认真。这种怪异的反差感让艾斯意识到对面的白胡子一队队长是多么游刃有余和老练。他盯着马尔科，对方枯燥乏味的霸气讲堂让他渐渐思维发散。马尔科的话语混入了嘈杂的背景声中、而他眼里，只剩下对方一张一合的嘴唇和难得认真的眼神。等他回过神来，马尔科已经说完。

「——那么，以上我说到的就是基本了。不过霸气这种事情……还是要靠你自己的练习。仅凭我空口来说，也不能完全理解啊。」最后马尔科这么总结。「那么、要来试试吗，艾斯？」

「……啊、好的，我去趟厕所先！」艾斯如获大赦的准备起身——他当然不是个不思进取故步自封的家伙，不过要他坐在酒吧里、面前堆着几大盘佳肴时听着霸气的原理和理论，他没有睡着已经是极大的尊重了。

「艾斯。」马尔科叫了他一声，似乎对他的昏昏欲睡有点无奈，「今天跟你说过的——你好好记着。」艾斯点点头以示了解便起身离开。

厕所在店铺里面的一个隐蔽角落。门口吊着灯泡，不过只有灯丝闪着一点微弱的光芒。地面也有点潮湿，踩在地面上有种粘黏的触感。

「搞什么啊……」艾斯嘀咕着。然后他突然、突然听到厕所里传来奇怪的动静。那种撞击在墙壁上的闷响、接着是粗喘。喘息听上去像是努力压制声音之后带来的奇怪的空气的流动。他往里瞧了瞧，什么也看不清。

于是他举起一只手指，点燃一点火焰。

如果他知道自己接下来会看见的东西，他大概绝不会点起火焰。

是个梳着大背头的男人正在做爱。从服饰来看或许是个海贼。他前头的人趴在墙上、脱光了衣服，因此艾斯看的非常清楚。

是两个男人啊。


	5. Chapter 5

＊＊＊

墙边的两人似乎太过于投入而没有被艾斯指尖的一点火光吸引。被压住的是个秀气的年轻人，手撑着墙壁，汗水把额前的发尖贴在脸上，脖子朝后面仰着。由于梳大背头的男人动作粗鲁而露出痛苦的神色，可是他咬着嘴唇的样子又不像全然抗拒——

「喂！你小子在干什么！」那个男人总算注意到了艾斯、打断了他的观察。「该死。我在搞什么鬼！」艾斯猜刚才大概是酒精的缘故让他有点迟钝而没有立刻离开。于是他手忙脚乱的熄灭了火焰，「抱歉打扰了！两位请继续！」他慌慌忙忙的原路跑开，不理会身后的咒骂声。

从厕所潮湿隐蔽的一角走出来回到酒馆的灯光里，他仍然感觉心跳有点快。这种传闻……在海上其实他早有耳闻。毕竟在船上少有女性、常年混迹在一群大老爷们当中——有人由此改变了取向、而另有一些则将此作为发泄的替代。无论如何，作为一个已经闯荡到新世界的海贼来说，这实在不能算上新闻。可是知道是一回事，见到又是另一码事。视觉的冲击他有点奇怪的感觉。

「怎么会有男人接受这种事？」他不可避免的回想那个秀气的少年。如此的屈辱、痛苦，不能更直白向对方表示的屈服。「简直是懦夫行为。」

这样想着他走回餐桌前。马尔科却并不在这里。

「是不是我太久了啊？」艾斯四处张望，并没有找到队长的身影。旁边的圆桌边倒是聚了一伙人。

「啊、抱歉打扰了，请问你们看到一个菠萝头的大叔吗？」艾斯很有礼貌的鞠了一躬。

「嗯？」其间有人抬起眼皮打量他，「没看见。」

「谢谢各位！」艾斯再次道谢，忍不住嘀咕一句。「马尔科这家伙跑哪里去了……」

「喂！等等！」刚才圆桌旁的人叫住他。「你说他叫马尔科？白胡子的马尔科吗？」

「是啊！你认识他？」艾斯转过身来问道。

圆桌旁的几人停下嘴里咀嚼的食物，对视一眼。刚才的家伙点点头，「啊……怎么说呢，和我们船长算是旧识吧……你和他一起的啊？」

「是啊，我才加入一队呢。原来如此，你们和马尔科认识！」艾斯刚才在厕所所见的震惊渐渐平复，于是他相当不客气的坐到了桌边，假装他只是关心马尔科的故事而不是因为桌上满满几叠大鱼大肉。「你们也认识老爹吗？」

「当然……唔，可以说是……久仰大名了。」对方似乎有点迟疑。「你要是找不到马尔科，可以先和其他同伴汇合吧？」

「哈哈，这次只是我们两个来而已。」

艾斯吃的非常愉快。比起马尔科的霸气讲座、能听到他往日的传奇来下酒才更合艾斯的胃口。马尔科还没有回来，他渐渐沉迷于一桌的肉食里、完全把去找队长的想法放到了一边。

「喂，小子，你别光顾着吃，来喝一杯。」对方忽然说着把酒杯递过来。「喔！谢谢你啊！」艾斯接过来一口气干掉。

吃足了睡意再次渐渐卷席而来。马尔科怎么还没回来？这是他闭眼前想到的最后一件事。

他似乎做了很长一个梦。一个不怎么舒服的梦境。他想起那些阴暗的童年时光、那些对着他说生而有罪的恶心嘴脸、想起只从照片里见过的温柔的母亲和半点印象也无的混蛋父亲……最后他看到幼年的自己独自站在阴雨连绵的戈尔波山脉间——却没有路飞和萨博出现。

勉强睁开眼睛，艾斯感到身上极其不适。他试图抬手才发现手上戴着一个铁质的镣铐。

什么情况——他立刻打起精神来。这种普普通通的金属材质他在平时很轻易的就能烧毁。然而此刻他只觉得浑身无力。他低头看下，自己被泡在齐胸的海水里。他一张嘴闲腥的海水便灌进来。这里大概是个天然的海边的礁石洞，连通大海。用来对付能力者倒是相当好使。

「可恶……」艾斯忍不住懊恼。太大意了。

「不知道马尔科那家伙还又要啰嗦什么……」他忍不住头更加痛了。

＊＊＊

「大哥，那家伙好像醒了！」艾斯听到旁边传来惊呼。岩洞里的光线昏暗，他只看到几个模糊的身形坐在岸边，一个人跑到他的面前。直到那个身影站到了近处他才发现，这居然是在酒馆的厕所里所见到的少年。

「嗯？你看好他，我去喊船长。」他身后的几个人也陆续围了上来，有人喊了一声转身向外走去。艾斯发现这正是坐圆桌的那一伙人。他试图绷紧身体警惕四周，然而海水抽走了他的力量、让他几乎有些虚脱。自从刚吃下烧烧果实之后跳到海里那次之后、他再也没有试过这样长时间的浸泡在海水里。「果然成为被大海讨厌的恶魔了。这可不妙。」他自嘲的想。虽然烧烧果实让他迅速打响火拳的名号，但在海边成长、游了十七年泳之后他依然不习惯现在被海水困住的无助。

突然他注意道那几人里也有着厕所里那个梳背头的男人。「啊——」他恍然大悟一般的喊了一声，周围几人警惕的将手按在武器上。

「你们两个——是今天在厕所的吧？抱歉打断你们了！如果你们是想要道歉的话，真是万分抱歉打扰你们了！我现在可以走了吗？我还有重要的事情要办！」

对方的几人忽然变得僵硬而沉默——接着爆发出一阵大笑。

「喂——你不是说没有找到人吗？躲在厕所里干什么啊？」刚才圆桌上的一人朝着那个秀气的少年，露出一个暧昧的笑容。

「是啊是啊、你说去买酒，怎么买到厕所里去了啊？」另有人去戳那个背头男。暗流涌动的气氛。少年立刻涨红了脸说不出话。背头男则气得青筋暴起，转头看向艾斯——「你这小子——」说着便按刀上前一步。

「住手！我说什么都忘了吗。」

刚才还嘴碎的几人立刻停下动作往洞口看去。艾斯也抬头望着前方来人。「船长——你来了！」有人叫道，「这就是跟你说到那个，白胡子的人——是个能力者，我们把他泡在海水里了。」

来人点点头，坐到了艾斯面前，岸边的礁石上。被称为船长的是个带着头巾、黑眼圈很重的冷漠男人，一眼便知是这些家伙的首领。不过和他阴冷的表情对比的是他肩上还挎着一只活蹦乱跳的猴子，眼睛很灵活的转来转去，打量着艾斯。

「嗯，干得不错。」那位船长也看了看艾斯，然后转头对众人。「接着我们就等白胡子的人自己找上门吧。」

「喂，你们这是什么意思？」艾斯咬牙问他。「有你在我们手上，白胡子的伙计自然就会来。」对方很简单的回答，接着又回头盯着艾斯。「现在白胡子海贼团是没人了吗？到了只能派你这种小鬼来的地步。」

「收回你对老爹的话！」艾斯皱眉，怒气横生。

「跟你说也没有用。」船长很轻蔑的回答他。「听说你和马尔科一起来的？等那家伙找过来再谈。」

「混账——！」

「你不许骂多玛船长！」那个秀气的少年在一旁嚷起来。

多玛？艾斯觉得这个名字似乎有点耳熟。对了——是马尔科提过的那个闹事的海贼……「你就是游骑士多玛？」他脱口而出。

多玛一副了然于心的样子。「我还没去找你们，你们倒是主动找上门来了……」

「这里是老爹的地盘，怎么叫找上门来？」艾斯坏笑着瞪着他，虽然因为海水而虚弱，眼神却锋利，几乎要刺穿多玛。

「就凭白胡子这样的为人，也好意思公开把这里画成他的地盘？哼——」梳背头的男人忍不住在一旁嘲讽一句。

艾斯更加大怒。「你说什么——？」他挣扎手上的链子，发出巨响。「信不信我烧焦你——」

「够了！」多玛冷哼一声，船员顿时安静。「别吵了。等马尔科过来再说。让他保存体力醒着。」众人很快窸窸窣窣的回到本来的位子上，岩洞里再次归于平静。艾斯起先还吼出几句，然而海水抽干了他的体力，让他不得不勉强站在水里，仰头呼吸。

洞穴里只点着一盏油灯，外面天色漆黑，他的宿醉尚未好转。他对时间的流逝感到麻木。他感到船员已经换了一批来守夜，而那个叫做多玛的家伙则一直笔直的坐在那里，非常警惕的样子。

「你们还等什么？他也不见得来找我——有什么要谈的不妨先跟我说。」他渐渐冷静下来，这伙人似乎并没有打算伤害他，但却希望以此为筹码要挟马尔科出场谈谈某些条件。然而他心底对这样的想法有这怀疑的的态度——像他这样的刚刚加入海贼团的新人，莫比迪克上应有尽有，老爹……或是说一队队长，会愿意不辞辛苦专程去找因为「自身疏忽」而迷路的新人吗？

艾斯并不太相信。他的存在，向来不受欢迎。

＊＊＊

「……新来的？」多玛并不会转头看他，倒是他肩上的那只猴子朝他吱吱的叫。

「啊啊，我昨天才正式加入白胡子！这样你们知道了吧？他们是不会来找我的。」艾斯回答他。他总是不愿同伴因为他的失误而来。「万一他们真的找来，我要在他们过来之前尽快解决了。」他在心里默想。

「他们会来的。」多玛非常肯定的回答他，拿出他腰间的长刀开始擦拭。「白胡子……从来不会放过任何伤害伙伴的家伙。你在这里，马尔科一定会找来。」对方听上去很冷静、语气非常坚定。这样斩钉截铁的语气让艾斯有些惊异。

「白胡子海贼团的规矩，连敌人都这么认同？」艾斯心想。换句话说，这必定是一条贯彻始终的铁规。艾斯并不是不相信同伴。可是无论是从前的路飞，还是后来的黑桃海贼团，他总是担负责任的那一个。他从未有过被人拯救、等待救援的经历。也许……马尔科和一队的队员真的会摸过来……？这样的想法在内心不停的往外冒出。

他不愿伙伴陷入麻烦、不愿他们找来，可是一想到马尔科也许会很焦急他的消失、会担忧的跑来，艾斯觉得心里一阵柔软。

「我们也不想和白胡子作对。」多玛放下擦拭好的两把长刀，「如果不是你们做的太绝，也不至于此。」

「老爹——不会是那样的人。」艾斯说的也很坚定。

「哼，他不是哪样的人？喊我们去面谈，结果刚把我们引开，转眼白胡子的旗子就插上岛了。」大背头的男人暴躁的插了一句。「我们多玛海贼团在这里扎了十几年，谁不知道我们在这儿的名声？好端端的要挑事，那也乐意奉陪！」说着便要去拿枪。

「别开玩笑了！老爹能在这片大海上呆这么多年，怎么会干这种下三滥的勾当、把你们骗开？根本是你们搞错了吧！」艾斯忍不住还嘴。

「我搞错？去年这时候、我们收到白胡子海贼团的信息，说想商议瑟克斯的合作，叫我们去东边那个冬岛——结果毛都没有！他妈的一场暴雪，差点赔进去半条命！回来倒好，白胡子的标志就他妈张在港口的正中心呢！你们搞出这种事，我们船长还好心好意在这里等你们来人，你小子——」背头男说到激动处忍不住大爆粗口，大约今天好事被阻的不爽让他对艾斯尤为愤怒。

艾斯皱着眉头。「不会是你们搞错了啊？还是有什么误会吗……」

「有甚么误会？白胡子身为四皇，难道说过的话、做过的事还要赖账不成？」

「你说什么——」好不容易缓和一点的气氛再次点爆，一旁的少年按捺不住，上前想去抓艾斯的头发让他仰头。艾斯往侧面一闪，避开少年的手掌，反而猛一挣起，用头狠狠一撞，额头磕到少年的下巴上，痛的那个年轻人后退一步。「啊——痛死了！」

「以为这样我就任你们摆布了吗？！」艾斯沉下眼神瞧着多玛一伙。

「世界上最强的男人——我原来也以为他是个了不起的男人。谁知道——」多玛忽然哼了一声，猴子附和了一声。「你性子这么烈，就甘心跟着这样的船长吗？新人。」

艾斯扯起嘴角笑了笑，前额的发梢将阴影投在他的眼睛上，在这个昏暗的岩洞里他看起出乎寻常的邪气。「我要是因为你的一面之词就动摇，那我未免也太不如你眼了。」

「这倒也是。」多玛居然表示了赞同。「可惜你性子虽强——落在我们手里，也没什么意义了。」

艾斯往外面看去。洞口仍然没有一丝亮光。「你怎么知道我就落在这里了？你说的没错，他们当然不会留下我不管……」他突然对着门口大喊起来，「马尔科！我在这边！」


	6. Chapter 6

「什么时候——」众人纷纷站起来，握紧武器朝着洞口看过去。多玛的神色也变得严肃起来。这种非常时刻，他一直开启着见闻色，然而毫无征兆。「马尔科能把气息隐藏这么好？」他不由握紧了手边的双刀。众人都转头盯着漆黑的一片，屏息以做准备。

然而什么都没有发生。岩洞里依然阴冷潮湿、依然安静的能听见水流声。

就在这短短几秒之间、当所有人望向外面的一刻、艾斯突然伸手将铁链缠上手臂紧紧握住，腹部用力脚下一踩，身子往后一仰——他把身子从海水里抽了出来。随即就在这么腾空的一刹那他手臂燃烧起火焰、烧断了身上了的束缚。

这样的一系列动作他在数秒之内一气呵成，转眼之间他已上岸。「怎么可能，明明是能力者怎么还有力气——」有船员大叫起来，不可相信艾斯惊人的体力。他话语未落，多玛的长刀已经反手朝艾斯挥去。他的刀法很快，艾斯堪堪躲过他左手一刀，然而紧接着对方右手再次砍来。艾斯当然也不甘示弱，用手指点出「火枪」朝他发去。

多玛在新世界已混迹十几年，作战经验绝不逊色。他非常灵活的辗转在艾斯发射出的「火弹」之间，手握双刀袭身而上。他的船员们虽然原本吵吵闹闹、乃至彼此嘲弄，一旦开战便默契的排开阵型，死守住艾斯前方每个方位。多玛步步紧逼，让他一时也施展不出绝技。烧烧果实的招牌技能大多适合远战，在窄小空间里的贴身肉搏倒叫他忙于抵挡对方招式、无法蓄势而发。

「可恶——」他手臂上被一刀砍中，伤口之深几乎露骨。「自然系也会被刀砍到？！」艾斯脸上有点惊疑的表情，随即他便明白了——「又是霸气！这家伙的刀上面附有武装色吧……」

「以为自己是自然系就掉以轻心了？」多玛沉声劈过来，他肩上的猴子似乎在笑嘻嘻的看着艾斯，显得嘲讽不已。艾斯捂住伤口，退到了岩洞最里面。「这些家伙果然没那么好对付……」他暗想，「既然如此……」他抬头望向多玛海贼团的方向，忽然大喝「火拳——」

随着右拳挥出，火焰直奔前方而去，瞬间照亮整个洞穴。一片火光之中、游骑士和他的船员们迅速躲入水里，火焰虽然猛烈却无法烧灼海水。

「笨蛋，这里全是海水，你以为你的火拳还打的着我们吗？」艾斯的火焰渐渐停住，那个秀气的少年第一个从水里迫不及待的窜出，那个背头男拎着他的衣领。

「我有说是针对你吗？」艾斯笑道，他话语未落，那少年忽然听见背后轰然一声巨响。连忙转头看过去，火拳正中洞口的礁石、这原本窄小的洞口顷刻便被塌下来的乱石堵得严严实实、不熄的火焰仍在石碓里燃着。众人此刻都纷纷钻出水面，见艾斯此举不由脸色大变。「你疯了吗？」梳着背头的男人一时震惊，这时洞口处便传来同伴的声音，「船长，底下也封住了——」

「这样我们谁也走不了啊！」少年半是疑惑半是慌张。

「你说错了，」艾斯慢慢说，「不是我们走不出去，而是外面的人进不来。我不知道你们当中有多少能力者，不过，」他看了看四周的环境，「这么狭窄的地方，又是海水倒灌——有我牵制的话恐怕想发大招也没那么容易吧。」

艾斯的帽子早已不知道丢在了哪里。他有点不习惯的摸了一把湿漉漉的黑发，另一只手的指尖燃起了萤火，在昏沉的洞穴里闪着不真实的光芒，他的脸半在阴影半在火光里，看起来居然有点阴鸷。「既然你们执意是要把马尔科引过来，那我只好先收拾了你们。有什么误会、也等我先打倒你们再说吧。」

他心里一直暗自懊恼自己的大意引来这不必要的麻烦。正式入伙的第一天、第一起任务，就让他拖累了同伴。既然背负起了白胡子的标志，他的背后从此有了一群需要他守护的家人。

在对方惊讶之际，艾斯迅速的挪腾，这一次他闪过了开着见闻色的多玛，站在了洞口前。他的后背朝着洞外的方向。

他笔直的挡住了多玛的去路。

＊＊＊

多玛沉着脸看他，还未行动身旁的少年便一步上前。「船长！这种家伙交给我就行了！」他似乎也是个能力者，速度飞快，一眨眼便已站到了艾斯面前。紧接着少年接连出拳，艾斯堪堪躲过对方带着武装色的拳头。「炎上纲！」艾斯试图将对方隔离在火焰里。然而对方移动相当迅速、无法困住。

洞穴里时时传出少年蹬地时碎石滚动的摩擦声，他戾气很重，出拳挑衅却并不攻击要害部位、仿佛故意玩弄猎物一般。可是他跑的飞快，艾斯虽能抵挡却无法有效反击。不过无论对方如何攻击，他都坚决的守在洞口。

「绝对、绝对不会让他们通过这里！」他想着身后那个白胡子的刺青，早已决意要捍卫这个标志所意味的荣誉与精神。多玛的同伴见那少年游刃有余，便站在一旁并不加入战斗。少年一阵挪腾，跳回到同伴身边瞧着艾斯。「喂！你就只会站着么？是稻草人吗？」

艾斯没有回答。「冷静……他只是跑得快而已……有什么办法不抓住他却可以攻击吗……」艾斯皱了皱眉，瞪着对方。「快……对了他踩在地上的声音——」艾斯醍醐灌顶。就在这时那少年又提起步伐，朝艾斯直奔过来。这一次他没有躲开，任由少年打在他身上。「被吓傻了吗！白痴！我看还是结束了吧！」少年退后几步，笑着助跑蓄力、出拳无比快速的砸向艾斯，他与空气的摩擦几乎形成一股劲风。

然而、就在他即将触碰艾斯的一刻——他浑身被巨大的火焰包裹，重重的跌落在地上。

「啊——怎么回事！混蛋！——烫死了烫死了！」少年被突如其来的火焰给烫的大叫，在地上打滚不止。众人还未行动，背头男已几步跨过来，拎着少年便跳入一旁的海水里。看着少年身上的火焰渐渐变小熄灭，回头看向艾斯，眼里只有怒意。「咳——呛死了——」少年狼狈的吐了口海水，背头男连忙又转回去看着少年，拍拍他的后背。「好了没事了，你到后面去歇一会儿。」之前艾斯见到这梳背头的男人总是一脸凶相，可是他安慰少年时语气却意外的轻柔，让艾斯有点惊讶。随即他看向狼狈的少年，不由调侃起来。「谁叫你跑这么快？小心摩擦生火啊。」

「还是交给我吧。」多玛突然说。「你不会霸气，倒是个能力的觉醒者。」「这家伙的能力觉醒了……？」后面有人惊呼。「他刚才放大了身边空气摩擦所产生的火。」多玛很简单的说，身后的猴子叫了一声以示同意。

「觉醒？」艾斯心里暗自好奇。他并没有听过这样的说法。除了元素化自身，他的确能堪堪控制身侧周围的火星、火焰。这就叫觉醒吗……下次问问马尔科好了。他突然又想起了自己的队长。

多玛欺身上前。果然船长的魄力不同凡响，虽然不是能力者，然而无论体术还是武装色，多玛在这样狭窄的环境里都占尽优势——除非艾斯想一拳轰了岩洞把自己也埋在这里。互相来往之间、艾斯的前胸和手臂又多添几道口子。「果然最近太依赖能力了……」艾斯一面应付对方的双刀和猴子的左轮手枪，心里却忍不住的发散思绪。他想起少年时和萨博每日的一百回合训练，想起和路飞那软绵绵的橡皮枪的对战，想起没有果实能力时拿着钢管四处闯荡的日子。那时他顽劣不堪，全靠体术肉搏的本事。如今有了烧烧果实，他意识到自己确实疏于体术训练。

两人一时战况胶着，艾斯渐渐有点焦急。他虽然守住游骑士一伙不能离开，可是他一时也无法将他们彻底压制。

就在他僵持之际出现了破局——被他堵死的洞口忽然泄出一束白光。原本昏暗的洞穴里，这一束光芒尤为刺眼。接下来是一声巨响。堵在洞口的碎石散落。洞外是破晓的阳光，原来打斗之际黑夜已尽。众人皆因阳光刺目而停顿手里的动作，挡住视线。艾斯适应一会儿看向外面。

他无法形容自己的心情。好像有一点预料之中、又有一点惊讶。既因为自己没有快速制服多玛一伙而懊恼，又因为这一刻的情景而欣喜。

在他纠结时、他听到来者懒洋洋的声音。「在这片大海上……」艾斯见他收起自己青色的翅膀，落在碎石堆上。

「招惹我们的伙伴……」艾斯见他慢慢走了过来，多玛一伙并未行动，只是看着来者。

「会有怎样的后果，你们不知道吗？」艾斯见他的手臂再次燃起青色火焰。这一次的火焰充满攻击性。即使他没什么动作，但足以让人感到他摄人的气魄。

这就是白胡子的一队队长啊。艾斯看着他。

「这就是马尔科啊。」

＊＊＊

「是一队的马尔科——」多玛的船员纷纷做出警戒状态瞪着洞口。多玛也沉默的看向马尔科。

「如果你们还要打的话，我也奉陪。」马尔科慢慢说着、走到了艾斯身旁。「不了、还是下次吧。」多玛开口回绝。「今天也不能心平气和的谈一谈。我并不想现在和白胡子干上。」

他又看了一眼艾斯。「你们的小鬼、毫发无损活蹦乱跳呢。可把我的船员打的不清啊。」那清秀的少年配合的叫了一声痛。马尔科挑了挑眉毛，「那还真是不好意思啊……不过你说走就走……未免也太不把我们白胡子放在眼里了吧。」他尾音未落、已虚晃一身向多玛奔去。多玛猛地退后一步、仍然被马尔科青色的火焰灼伤半身，身后的猴子在猛击下吃痛的尖叫一声。

多玛迅速站到少年的身旁。「你还行吗？」他沉声问。「哦！交给我吧！各位抓紧了！」少年挣扎着站好，抓住船长的袖子又伸出手臂让同伴们抓紧了——紧接着便是迅速一蹬、眨眼间几人便已经奔到了洞外，距离马尔科和艾斯两人有了相当一段距离。少年停下来喘气，多玛回头看向洞内的两人。「下次再会了，两位。」尾音未落，少年带着多玛几人再次飞快的跑向了远处。

「可恶——」艾斯眼睁睁看着几人离去不由骂了一句，几乎要追上去。「算了，别追了。」马尔科在一旁说道。「那个能力者——他能在海上奔跑，一时半会儿不易找到。你现在这个样子……」艾斯这时才低头看看自己——他身上的海水把地上的沙石黏在身上、流血不止的伤口也糊着脏兮兮的砂砾泥浆。他揉了一把头发，抬手时才感到伤口的疼痛。

「来日方长，艾斯。不会让他们跑掉的。」马尔科又拦了一把，「先去给你处理一下伤口。我们去港口等着他们几个过来。」

艾斯这时才想起马尔科曾提起一队还会有几人来支援。于是他默默跟着马尔科往回走去。天渐渐亮了。太阳从海平线升起，橘红色的光芒照映在海面的波光里，又是一个充满朝气的清晨。

艾斯转头看了一眼，果然昨晚的礁石洞是个海边的天然洞穴，四周看起来荒凉无人，昨天热闹的城镇大概在岛的另一端。两人一前一后的沿着海边的小路往前走，听到的只有隐隐约约的鸟鸣和海浪声。

「……抱歉了……」走了一阵、艾斯突然开口。「这次是我的失误才让他们给跑掉……」马尔科顿了顿脚步。「洞口是怎么回事？」

「啊……？」

「洞口。是你烧毁的吗？」马尔科看向艾斯，他依然半耷着眼皮，不过艾斯却觉得他的眼神意外的严肃。「我看到碎石上有你的火焰。」

「啊……是我击碎的……这种家伙我一个人来对付就——」

「好了，我们赶快走吧。」马尔科打断他的话，转身继续。艾斯张了张嘴，最后继续跟在马尔科身后向前走。

两人到港口时其他人还没到。虽说马尔科已经发出了讯号让大家集合，不过大概还需要一点时间全员汇合。「先上船去吧，正好给我讲讲你那边的情况。」马尔科带着艾斯来到这次派遣队伍的船只——一个小型版的莫比迪克。

「说到这个、马尔科你是怎么找到我的？」

「接着，你的帽子。」马尔科从船上的背囊里翻出艾斯的牛仔帽甩给他。「我在酒馆的后门看到你的帽子，就估计你出了点状况。我让服务生给你留了个口信，你没收到么……？」

「啊……没有呢……」艾斯仔细想了想，「大概是我没有回到我们的座位上所以……」 「抱歉，也是我考虑不周……所以——你没回到座位上、然后去哪里了？」

「我去问隔壁桌、他们说认识你，然后……」艾斯原原本本将整件事情讲了一遍。「……最后我和多玛僵持在洞穴里的时候你就出现了。」

「马尔科、这次是我大意了。之后这件事就交给我来——」艾斯忍不住继续。

「等等、你说多玛他们说收到了我们的传讯去冬岛……？」

「是的，他们是这样说的……说是遇到了暴雪……」

「这样吗……」马尔科若有所思的摸了摸下巴，他正要继续，忽然听到船下的吵闹声。

「马尔科队长——艾斯——」

「啊，你们都上来吧。艾斯受了点伤、帮他包扎一下。」

马尔科说着走到了船舷边。


	7. Chapter 7

＊＊＊

「艾斯，你还好吧？」丢斯匆匆忙忙跳上船跑到艾斯身旁。「喂，船医快点呀——」

「没事的、都是皮外伤而已。」艾斯耸耸肩。「皮外伤——？我看再深一点你手都要被砍断了吧？！说起来你小子不是火吗？怎么会被砍伤啊？」丢斯握着他的手臂仔仔细细看了一遍，瞪着艾斯大吼。

艾斯赶忙去捂他嘴。「你小声点啊倒是、生怕别人不知道我搞砸了吗——！」

「没事啦、你人没事就好。马尔科队长都没说什么的……咦队长呢？」两人环顾四周，才发现马尔科已经开始轻点船舱库存，忙着处理船上大小事宜。

接下来便是顺利的起航返回莫比迪克号。「——虽然这次没有处理完、不过也收获了不少情报……有些让人在意的地方……还是先回去吧。多玛他们大概近期也不会来这边了。」马尔科如是说。

至于艾斯——他被船医强行按在了船舱里休息。「其他倒还好，可你手臂上的刀伤砍得很深，如果不注意的话很容易感染……」船医严肃的警告他，出门时不忘一把关上房门。艾斯既感激同伴们的关心、又为第一次出师却没有顺利完成任务而有些懊恼。

「如果我更强一点就好了……如果我认真听了马尔科说武装色的事情——」艾斯暗自握拳。「只是这种程度、根本不能名扬四海啊……」大概只有到了那时候他才能确定，他活着的价值、他存在的意义。

说起来——自从昨天早上上船以来，他似乎都没怎么见过马尔科了。虽然身为一队长马尔科总是繁忙无暇，可是他总是那么周到和体贴。即使还没有正式上船的时候，他依然会默默的、温柔的照顾黑桃海贼团的各位。然而这一回、他甚至没有来看过艾斯一次。

绝对的不寻常。马尔科大概、也想责备他的大意和弱小吧？在出发前还郑重的表达出对自己的期望和培养、可是自己完全听不进去，一脸不思进取的样子——结果立刻在实战里吃了亏、还放走了敌人……就算是他那么随和的人，估计也觉得这样的新人毫无希望了吧。

艾斯有点不安。「被放弃了。」这样的想法无法阻止的塞满脑海。马尔科还会让他继续待在一队吗……他烦恼的躺回床上，蒙着被子试图睡一会儿放空大脑。平时总是倒头就睡的他、如今也辗转了好一阵子才勉强入睡。可是并没有愉快的梦。他再次梦到少年时代的情景。那些嘲讽的人群、那些酒馆里摔碎的玻璃瓶、那些厌恶的眼神。马尔科也忽然出现在他的梦里——带着同样鄙夷的神情笑着说「你活着什么也做不了、只能给我们添麻烦。」这让他在梦里感到窒息。被这句屏住了呼吸他不知道怎么回应。他说的没错，是不够强大的自己的错、也许那时候他就不该活下来……

「喂，艾斯——艾斯，醒醒！」

他听到遥远的声音传来。勉强睁开眼睛，船舱里一片漆黑、上排的小窗口投下一点微弱的月光。「一觉睡从下午到了晚上了啊……」艾斯迷迷糊糊的想，「感觉好热……」明明已经踢掉了身上的被子，可是火焰在心里熊熊燃烧。

「你好像有点发热——我去叫船医。」医务室的床榻上坐着人，似乎想起身离开。

「不用了——只是噩梦所以能力——」艾斯语焉不详的说，对方倒是很快听懂了他的解释，重新坐回他身边。「是马尔科……？」这时他才看清来人。

「啊，你要是没事就再睡会儿吧。有什么就叫船医——」马尔科见他好像并无大碍便又要离开。

马尔科忽然感到手臂被用力拽住。

「喂别走——」艾斯的声音听起来有些古怪。

「让我、留下来吧。」他继续断断续续的说，身体依然有点发热。马尔科感到他的确有一些发烧。「我还想待在这里。所以请继续教我吧。马尔科。我想学霸气。想变强。」

「……好不好，马尔科？」

＊＊＊

「等、等一下，谁说不让你待在这儿了？」

「……？是我这次没做好吧？你是不是反悔了、让我加入一队？」艾斯坐起来，看着马尔科。他平时是个大大咧咧的家伙，不过察言观色上却总是意外的犀利。他很确信马尔科在对他生气。

马尔科无奈的叹了口气，黑暗中看不清他的神色。「你都在瞎想些什么东西啊——我说了、多玛的事情还没有完，我会处理的。你不必太在意。这次的事……你能多积累点经验就最好了。」

「不对！」艾斯打断他。「你有什么没说。你在生气什么？不是因为我大意的被带到山洞里、又没有把那些家伙拦住吗？那是因为什么？」

「所以才说……你什么都不懂啊、小鬼！」马尔科的声音有点低沉和威严。「哪里是小鬼了？！我很清楚白胡子这个标志的分量。我誓死也会捍卫我背后的荣誉、也会保护你们的！」艾斯不客气的回敬道。「糟糕、完全忘记是要拜托马尔科再让我有机会继续修炼的——怎么吵起来了……」紧接着他意识到是自己太激烈了，于是他再次沉默的坐着。

两人默默的在黑暗的船舱里坐了一会儿。「你还有亲人吗？」马尔科忽然说。

艾斯对于他突然转变的话题有点懵。「啊、还有个弟弟……」 「一起长大？」 「是啊……他小我三岁，所以还留在老家、不过我们约定好了，过几年他也会出海成为海贼……」说起路飞艾斯的语调不自觉变得柔和起来。

「真好啊，有个关系这么好的兄弟。」马尔科似乎笑了笑。「那么——前天在岩洞里、如果是他故意把自己和敌人困在山洞里、让你无法进去——你会怎么想呢，艾斯？」

如果是路飞的话——？这是个猝不及防的念头。「那个臭小子如果这么干我一定打他一顿——」艾斯脱口而出。自从萨博的离去，再没有人比路飞更需要他的守护。只是想想路飞因为他而身陷险境他都几乎要屏住呼吸。马尔科显然也听出了他紧绷的语气。「你会不安对吗，艾斯？」

「岂止是不安……」艾斯喃喃道。然后——他这就明白了马尔科的意思。他是想告诉自己、得知自己企图组断后路来独自面对也会让他们感到生气、感到担心……吗。

「你是因为这样才生我的气？」他轻声问。马尔科不置可否。

「你在……」他犹豫了一下，还是继续说。「在担心我吗？」原来不是因为责备他任务的的差错吗？他的心情可以用「惊喜」来形容了。既惊讶、却又为这份担心感到由衷的喜悦。

「不然呢？」马尔科哼了一声，声线却轻了一些。显然已经不再生气了。「你上船的时候，还记得我说过什么吗？从此我们是家人了。家人——比起制服多玛一伙，还是你有没有受伤更重要。这样的行为，不要再有下一次了。了解了吗、艾斯！」他提高了一点音量。艾斯很受触动的点了点头，「嗯」了一声。

他想起多玛曾那么笃定他的伙伴一定会来找他。他想起马尔科的宣言。想起老爹和他的生命纸。就在这时，马尔科忽然抬起手臂伸向他的后方，手指插入他乱糟糟的头发里、把他按向自己。艾斯的下巴毫无防备的放在了马尔科的肩上，他几乎能感受到马尔科的金色碎发贴着他的脸颊。马尔科贴的很近的跟他说话、他喉结的震动让艾斯能清晰的感到——

「不过、还是谢谢你、想要保护我。」

艾斯张张嘴，最终什么也没有说，伸手回抱了马尔科的后背。贴的很近时他能闻到马尔科身上那股大海的气味，还有点海风的清新。然后他感到自己的心脏在加速的供血、他的体热在持续升高。  
他听到吵闹声。是他自己的心跳吗……？艾斯有一点恍惚的想。正在他靠在马尔科肩上试图仔细分辨时、他听见了更加响亮的声音——

「砰！」

两人警觉的站了起来。艾斯站在床侧，点燃了火焰来照明。「刚才那声响是——」艾斯警惕的看向马尔科。

他的队长点点头。「没错、是大炮。」紧接着仿佛为了验证这句话似的，船身随着又一声巨响摇晃起来。

「我出去看看。」马尔科按住他，往船舱外走。「喂，等我一起——」艾斯也匆忙跟上。

他和马尔科刚来到甲板上便听到船员的呼声。「有海军——右转往九点方向——」

军舰开的很快很稳，离他们的小船已经不远了。忽然间、船上传来的对方海军的声音。

「白胡子海贼团的几位、你们被逮捕了——」是个女孩子的声音。艾斯觉得有些耳熟。

他努力回想。「好耳熟啊……啊！是她！那个家伙不就是——」

「伊丝卡！」

＊＊＊

「啊又是那个钉子手姑娘——」丢斯也认出了伊丝卡，有点烦恼嘟囔了一声。

伊丝卡弹跳惊人的从她的海军穿一跃而来，落在了海贼的甲板上。艾斯点着火的手指吸引了她的目光。「艾斯——？果然……你和传闻说的一样加入白胡子了……」伊丝卡的语气听起来有点泄气。

「彼此彼此嘛——你不也继续在当海军吗？」艾斯瞧着她的肩章——这个能干又拼命的少女居然已升任了少校。

「是啊……无论如何——我都是海军、都会贯彻我的正义！」伊丝卡再次扬起脸时，她好看的眼睛里露出坚定又充满干劲的神色，显然她已经从上次的事件里振作起来、重新确立自己的信念。

艾斯看着她充满干劲的样子有点欣慰。「这样啊——果然不能小看你这家伙呢。」

马尔科挑眉看了一眼艾斯。「认识的？」 「啊……算是打过交道吧。」艾斯说。「这家伙叫伊丝卡……」

「不过既然你加入了白胡子……我这次会逮捕你的！」少女打断艾斯、手握长剑便朝这边奔来。

「喂喂，你别突然就来啊——」艾斯吓了一跳，连忙往身旁一侧。伊丝卡连忙再次进攻——马尔科便伸手挡住。「你就是——白胡子一队的马尔科对吧？」伊丝卡转头望向他。「就算你是白胡子的队长我也——」说着她继续挥剑，毫无胆怯的攻向马尔科。

「小姑娘，性子别这么急……你叫——伊丝卡？是交嘴雀吗？」马尔科懒洋洋的笑着看她，「真巧，我的能力也是鸟类啊——」他说着展现出不死鸟蓝色的翅膀，同时把头往艾斯的方向偏了偏。「你老老实实去休息。」

「咦，马尔科队长居然亲自跟那个小丫头打上了……」周围有人好奇的出声。毕竟一个这样年轻的新人将校，让白胡子海贼团的一队队长来对付未免有点大材小用了。

「你看对方可是带了军舰过来啊——我们现在坐的可是采购船呢。队长当然比较谨慎啦……」

「这么说也是……」

话虽这么说，不过就算是乘着采购船的小分队、白胡子海贼团的实力对付这样一艘海军军舰仍然显得相当轻松。马尔科和伊丝卡几乎谈不上是对战——他表现的完全是游刃有余。艾斯结束了和路人海军的战斗后往马尔科那边看了一眼。他突然觉得心情不太好。「马尔科这次怎么这么积极？」他暗自想。「不会是他看上伊丝卡了吧？」

他被自己突如其来的念头吓了跳，自己都觉得有些好笑。可是……万一真是这样呢？伊丝卡是个长相甜美的姑娘，对同伴和下属又很温柔体贴，总的来说是个内外兼修的女孩子。越是这么想，艾斯越觉得可能。他为这样的念头皱起眉来，感到胃有点下沉、有种说不出来的不舒服。

他大步走过去挡在马尔科和伊丝卡的中间。「喂，胜负很明显了不是吗？」艾斯说。「你还是回去吧……」

「既然还没有结束就不算分出胜负！」伊丝卡完全没有上次见面时的脆弱的一面了、而是被激发了斗志，很倔强的朝着他的方向刺过来。她的剑法比上一次见面时更加的锋利快速。「你倒是蛮有进步的嘛！」艾斯半是调侃半是认真的说，「不过——还是差点啊！」说着他迅速躲开伊丝卡刺来的一剑，手指却捏住了对方的剑尖，火焰顺着那只细剑迅速的朝伊丝卡扩散去。伊丝卡只好扔下剑柄。

「可恶……今天叫多玛他们跑了……怎么能又让你们跑掉……」年轻的少校很不甘心的想要靠着体术取胜。

「多玛——？」艾斯一怔。「你也在追踪他们吗？」

「当然！身为海军当然任何海贼都不会放过的！就算——就算是你、就算是白胡子海贼团也一样！」伊丝卡大声回答。

艾斯躲开她的扫腿，抓起被打昏在一旁的海兵一跳过去了伊丝卡的军舰上。「抱歉啊——今天我们还赶着开船回去呢——麻烦你回来一下——」说着他作势要把手上的海兵扔到海里。「啊！你太狡猾了吧！」伊丝卡一边喊着一边不得不跟着回到了军舰上。两人在军舰上上蹿下跳折腾一阵子，艾斯才总算摆脱她找到机会脱身回到海贼船上。此时船员们已做好开船准备，非常顺利的离开了军舰。

「呼——这家伙真是难缠啊。」艾斯看着起雾的海面才放心下来。「艾斯——你倒是注意一下伤口啊！」船医为了刚才的小插曲而抱怨起来。

「啊啊，我知道了……」艾斯心不在焉的回答他，心虚的看了一眼马尔科，果然队长对于毫无伤员自觉的他皱起眉头露出一个头疼的表情。

「你这小子真是——」最后连马尔科也无可奈何的说。

好在船上很快又恢复了愉快热闹的气氛，大伙在甲板上打打闹闹。艾斯也不再沉浸于在瑟克斯岛上失利一事。何况和马尔科已经再度解开了心结……想到这个他不免想起刚才马尔科在黑暗里的那个拥抱。不知为何、他很清楚的记得马尔科当时的声音和气味。「最近怎么回事？总是注意到一些奇怪的东西。」刚才马尔科主动挡下伊丝卡也让他有点特别注意。

一定是最近没有睡好。他得出了这样的结论，这么想着他慢慢从甲板走到船舱里，试图在厕所里洗一把脸清醒一下。他走到水槽边拧开水龙头往脸上抹了一把水，抬头看了一眼镜子。他边洗脸边想着刚才对峙的两人。伊丝卡是个让人侧目、印象深刻的优秀海军。不过……他总是忍不住想起刚才的马尔科。

虽然这几天有点摩擦，不过总的来说、马尔科可以说的上是莫比迪克上跟他最处得来的队长之一了。以藏跟他的爱好相差甚远、乔兹为人过于老派、萨奇经常把他当成什么都不懂的小鬼来看——虽然马尔科嘴上也会这么调侃——但马尔科会认真听他的想法、会客观的赞赏他的优势和指出他的不足。想到这里他不禁笑了笑。

他看着镜子里自己的笑容。这个笑容总让他觉得似乎在哪里见过。正当此时——他忽然听见门被用力推开的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

＊＊＊

「你一个人躲这儿干什么？」丢斯探出脑袋，然后看到了镜子里的艾斯。「你那是什么表情啊——」

丢斯有点嫌弃的样子，「想什么呢、摆出那种表情……啊！你——你是在想那个少校姑娘吗？」说完他露出一个了然的表情。

「喂你这家伙别乱说好吗……」艾斯关上水龙头。「说起来、你对那些科技发明是不是还挺拿手的啊？」

「咦？啊，勉强算是会一些吧……为什么问这个？」

「有件事想拜托你……是通讯方面的。电话虫之类的……除了喂食我完全不会啊！」艾斯非常自信的走过去拍了拍丢斯的肩膀。「所以这件事就交给你了！」

「你总是拜托的这么理直气壮啊——」丢斯无可奈何的接过他的话。

「今天和海军交锋的时候、我在伊丝卡的船上放了窃听电话虫，想让你帮我把监听到的信息记录下来、方便——」

「窃听——？」丢斯惊呼。「你果然还是对那个姑娘——」 「你想到哪去了！」艾斯推了他一把。「她今天不是说了吗，他们也在追多玛一伙，我猜也许会有多玛的消息？」

丢斯有点疑惑的看着他。「可是今天马尔科队长不是说他会跟进处理这件事吗……？」 「啊……虽然是这么说……可是我们初来乍到、毫无成绩也说不过去吧。他有他的渠道、我们多留心一点也好吧。」艾斯抓了抓头发。

「唔、你这么说也有道理。好吧，我想办法去监听试试有没有什么有用的消息。」丢斯点点头，两人推门准备出去。

「不过真的只是这样吗？」丢斯突然又问。「啊？那样？」 「就是伊丝卡啦，」丢斯仔细打量着艾斯的神情、似乎希望读出一点蛛丝马迹。「她绝对对你有点意思。你感觉不到吗？」

「哈？怎么会。」艾斯张了张嘴，瞪着伙伴。「虽然咱们是跟她有些交集——但她现在可还是海军啊——」

「海军又怎么样？你像是会在意这些世俗条例的人吗？」丢斯调侃道。「再说她也挺能打的——我猜你喜欢这种、唔——势均力敌的类型吧？」

艾斯忍不住打他一拳在肩上。「她是个挺不错的人、不过我可没有见到个姑娘就要去睡她啊？」丢斯忿忿的反驳他。「怎么怪我这么想？要我说、除了伙伴，平时可从未见你对谁特别关注过——伊丝卡已经算是我们遇到的姑娘里、最特别的了吧？你以前还邀请人家上船来着——」

艾斯翻了个白眼。「我也邀请你上船啊。我挺喜欢伊斯卡的——但绝对不是你想的那种喜欢……我没这种想法……」 「是是、把人生献给冒险的大海贼艾斯——」丢斯嫌弃的撇了撇嘴。「我们都认识这么久了——你都不愿意让我八卦一下？」

「那是因为我心里确实没有这样的人存在——」

「我看是你迟钝到无法看清自己的心意吧……」丢斯嘟囔道。「这片大海上什么样的事都会遇到、什么样的人都不足为奇，遇到一个让你惦记、让你神魂颠倒的家伙有什么不可能……」

艾斯噗嗤笑了一声。「让我神魂颠倒？笨蛋、才不会呢。我有你们、有路飞就够了。」

「我可真是感动啊，艾斯——」两人便将话题岔开了。

在意的人吗——？艾斯在心里重复了一次。的确，在东海的时候他整日和路飞达旦混迹在一起，何况年纪幼小，完全没有体验过少年的情窦初开。出海便是黑桃海贼团、白胡子，虽然也不是没有异性的伙伴和朋友出现，但大多是海贼的豪放做派，那种温柔乡一般的女孩子他从未接触、只觉生疏。虽然有时登陆在岛上看到色气的夜场、有时伙伴谈起性事、有时无意撞见缠绵的情侣他能确认自己是个生理功能正常的家伙——可是也只是对「这种事情」罢了、绝不是对某一个人产生这样的欲望。

不过——要这么说，其实——他心里隐约想起一些模糊的的情感，未及他细想，丢斯已经拽着他回到甲板、船员热闹的呼喊声响起。

「果然有这群家伙在就够了。」艾斯转头正好看到马尔科站在一旁，心里很踏实的想。「丢斯那家伙都说些什么啊、还是赶紧打起精神准备下一次战斗吧！」

＊＊＊

三个月后。莫比迪克号。

「喂，听说了吗——艾斯那小子一个人把东边岛上的山贼都给收拾了！咱们罩着的岛又要多一座了吧？」

「是啊——风头正足的新人呢。我上次去找迪卡尔班兄弟的时候、连他们也听说咱们这里来个实力不凡的小鬼……」

「真是个可怕的家伙，这才几个月而已、赏金上涨的幅度简直翻倍——」

「啊啊，毕竟有马尔科队长亲自指导、当然进步很大啊——」

「各位、看到马尔科队长了吗？」有人突然打断在餐厅里闲聊的几位。「队长吗？他应该和艾斯在房间里吧？我早上看到艾斯过去。怎么了？」

「是老爹要找他……」

「没事，我一会儿也找他有事，我跟他说一声就好。」一旁的萨奇听到插了一句。「啊、那就拜托了啊！萨奇队长！」萨奇举起酒杯以示听见。

「艾斯这小子真是一天到晚都和马尔科腻在一起——」同一桌的以藏忍不住笑道。「他们俩倒是挺投缘的。」

「可不是嘛、马尔科对他挺上心的。话说回来，」萨奇喝了口酒，「这小子的确有点资质，马尔科想好好培养吧。他对咱们白胡子海贼团可谓是鞠躬尽瘁、操不完的心。」「说的也是。」以藏抿嘴一笑，「那个小鬼大概也很有干劲的在修行吧——」

艾斯朦朦胧胧的睁开眼睛，看到马尔科正面无表情的坐在身前的椅子上。他连忙从床上撑起来坐好。「抱歉！我又睡着了。」艾斯打了个哈欠、一脸理所当然。「一般来说、有人会在听队长说到一半不小心睡着四五次的人吗——」马尔科双手抱胸，非常头疼的样子。

「抱歉……以前爷爷和路飞也经常这样、大概大家都习惯了……」艾斯露齿大笑，盘腿坐在队长的床沿。

马尔科摇摇头并不打算纠缠这个话题。「总之、这几个月来看，你的武装色掌握的还不错，见闻色弱了一点。但你的攻击大多是范围较大、对精准性要求不高，所以见闻色的话还好。我才看了你最近自己出任务时的航海日志——」

他故意顿了顿，看了一眼艾斯，「干的不错。看来你近距离攻防有很大进步，能力的运用相比刚上船的时候也好多了。」艾斯笑了笑，少年朝气的笑容和野心勃勃的神色竟然毫无违和感的出现在他脸上。马尔科回他以微笑，然后伸手想要拍拍的他的肩膀——

然而就在他的指尖几乎搭在艾斯肩上的一刻、他忽然反转手掌，顺势朝艾斯的脖子握去，动作迅速而用力。艾斯显然毫无防备——好在他反应迅速、立刻向马尔科伸手而来的反向倒去躲开，同时手上不停、伸手去握马尔科的前臂。

马尔科被他紧握住右前臂，不过左手仍然很灵活的又朝艾斯袭来。两人不运用能力的拆了几招，最终仍是先发制人的马尔科从艾斯的盲区伸手按住了他的后颈、同时另一只手格住了艾斯的右手。

「看来还有多加练习哟。」马尔科又恢复了那种懒洋洋的态度，和刚才那个忽然严肃、震慑的身形判若两人。「火焰没有烧起来，不错、迅速切换武装色、也很好，不过就像我刚才说的，见闻色还要多加练习啊——」

「啊啊，知道了……」艾斯有点懊恼的接受了对方的建议，动了动手臂以示让对方松开一点。马尔科笑着看着新人船员不甘心的样子，稍稍退开一些——艾斯立刻抽回伺机再做攻击。

「已经预料到了啊，艾斯。」马尔科早有准备的躲开这一击，顺势将艾斯整个人按在了他的单人床上。「这就是见闻色的用处。」

马尔科开口说话时艾斯几乎能感觉对方的气息呼在自己脸颊上，让他意识到两人离的相当近——马尔科就这么弓身在他上方，一腿半跪在床沿上。而他自己——他完全向后仰躺，正面望着马尔科的菠萝头和他头顶那盏吊灯。

「太近了。」艾斯的心里嘟囔，他想这么告诉马尔科，可是他要张嘴时却发现自己并没有说出来。马尔科身上那种清新的、大海的气息突然起了变化，变得更加温暖也更加燥热。长年混迹在一群腰大膀粗的海贼硬汉里、艾斯和伙伴们时常都有着亲密的肢体接触——可能是宴会时的打闹、可能是战斗里的携手。

但绝对不是这个。这种感觉——艾斯说不上来，但他知道这和几个月前受伤时和马尔科的拥抱不同、和夜晚里俯在对方背上在空中兜风的接触也不同。那种触碰毫无杂念、让人安心和宁静。可是现在，就在这一刻，艾斯知道他心底已是翻江搅海。

＊＊＊

他看着马尔科，感觉嘴唇有点干燥、心脏在快速的挤压供血。他望着马尔科的眼睛、但是背光处看不清对方的神情。他忽然觉得无法忍受这样的模糊——于是他起身一点、离马尔科更近一些，慢慢抬起手臂、把手落在了马尔科的脸侧，像是在探索骨骼分布一般、把手轻轻往对方耳后挪了挪，又像是犹豫着想要将对方拉近一些。但最终他只是将手贴在那儿、漫无目的的摸了摸对方的面容。艾斯猜自己一定是靠的太近、他的目光不再聚焦对方的眼神——而是挪向马尔科的鼻梁、进而是嘴唇。四周都是马尔科的气息。太近了。他想推开，却又忍不住想要靠近一些。

他觉得这个过程缓慢得仿佛过了一辈子——可是他心里好像有一角很清醒的告诉自己这不过是短短的数秒。就在他脑海里、他眼前迅速闪现过无数的信息的几秒之后——

「马尔科——？你在吗？」突然的敲门声。是萨奇。

艾斯像恍然惊醒。他瑟缩了一下手指，撑起的手臂跌回床上、然后他又立刻想要起身。好在马尔科很从容的从他面前站起来，走去开门，让他手忙脚乱的尴尬不那么明显。艾斯松了一口气，可是下意识居然有点失落。

「来了——不用一直敲啊——」马尔科照旧是懒洋洋的语气。「不请我进去坐坐吗？」萨奇笑嘻嘻的挤进了屋子，看到了坐在床上的艾斯。「咦——艾斯果然在这里啊——你还真是能忍受这个懒散的大叔呢——」他说着揶揄的看了一眼马尔科。不过马尔科并没有接过话头、艾斯也出乎意料的沉默。萨奇把目光在两人间转了转，似乎没什么头绪，于是说聊起正事。

「这是你上次要看的四队的日志——啊、还有老爹叫你过去。」 「知道了，我这就过去。」马尔科接过四队的文件，随手放到桌子上便出了门。艾斯仍然坐在床沿上，脸上露出有点恍惚又有点沉默的神色。「艾斯——？你还好吧？」萨奇上前一步。

「啊——？啊，我没事。我先走一步了、回头见！」艾斯像被吓到了一般、突然的站起，含含糊糊的说了几句便几步跨出房间。

「这两个家伙搞什么啊……？」萨奇一脸困惑的瞧着房门。

「老爹、你找我？」与此同时、马尔科已达到了老爹的房间。「库拉拉拉——最近还很忙吗，马尔科？你都没怎么来跟我一起喝酒啊……库拉拉拉——」 「啊啊、还好……」 「听说你最近一直在带艾斯那小子——怎么样？」

「嗯……他是个挺有天赋的小鬼、也很努力。最近打了几场胜仗——大家都在讨论他。」马尔科回答。「怎么——怎么突然想起来艾——这小子？」

「库拉拉拉……前几天他来找过我一次……和头一次见面的时候相比变了不少——跟着你果然没错啊，马尔科。」白胡子大声笑着。

「不、即使不是我教导他也……老爹你一开始就知道了，是他生来就很有资质……不仅仅是能力而已。将来他必然能成大器。」他最终说。「老爹——你叫我来只是为了这件事吗……？」

「库拉拉拉——这是一部分……前几个月多玛那件事，后来怎么样了？」白胡子接着他的话说下去，不太在意这个有点生硬的转场。

「我去查过了、之前游骑士一伙的确想和我们商量瑟克斯岛的事情。他们已在岛上驻扎多年，想避免纠纷、用果实来换岛屿的领主权。后来据说是收到了我们的回复——约在了冬岛……不过这件事我并没有听说。但既然他们收到回复——看来也不完全是误会……」马尔科的语调依然很平缓，不过眼神却严肃起来。「不过，正因为确有此事，这期间的原因就更让人在意了啊——大概不能掉以轻心。但愿只是什么疏忽。」

白胡子没有说话，转头去拿酒壶。称王大海的气度让白胡子不是一个会把情绪写在脸上的男人。不过他也非常清楚马尔科的怀疑可能意味着什么。好在他相当信任在他身边已陪伴了二十多年的儿子。「库拉拉拉——你就放手去干吧——你办这件事我很放心——那么现在还是一起喝几杯吧，库拉拉拉……」

美酒使气氛立刻轻松许多。这才是你找我来的目的吧。马尔科在心里有点无奈的想，伸手接过酒。  
「啊——抱歉，老爹。」倾酒的时候不小心洒了一些。

「有什么心事吗？这么烦躁。」白胡子举起酒碗满足的喝了一口，并没有看他。马尔的给自己也倒了一碗，好像并没太注意到老爹的问话。

白胡子不再问他。两人很愉快的端起酒杯对饮起来。「今天的酒很醇啊。」马尔科感叹道。

白胡子看了一眼儿子，也喝了一口。

「这样的话——你就多喝几口吧——」

马尔科应声举起了酒碗。


	9. Chapter 9

＊＊＊

艾斯站到甲板上。海风从正面吹来，潮湿的空气贴在他的面颊上让他忽然有些难以忍受的闷热。距离离开马尔科的船舱已经过去了两天。上次见到马尔科之后一队忽然有了要紧急处理的事务、艾斯也因此没有再次碰上马尔科。说实话——暂时不用看到队长让艾斯心底松了一口气。在茫然的观赏了两天的海面后，艾斯的大脑总算重新运作了一些、勉强把两天前的画面碎片拼合。所以——他在每周例行的修行成果汇报时差点睡着——接着和马尔科拆招——然后——

回想起马尔科非常清晰地的放大在自己面前的脸庞，艾斯再次心里一顿。一想到刚才把手放在马尔科的脖颈处艾斯就能清晰感受到手掌的神经传来一股酥麻感直达心脏。

「不太对劲啊。」他默默想。即使表面上是大大咧咧、连上衣也懒得穿的豪放作风，然而童年的经历让他其实比莫比迪克上的大多人都更加敏锐和细致，尤其是与人相处的细节。突如其来的心情让他有种说不上了微妙感。一想到马尔科——艾斯忽然有种预感，或许是他反应过激、不过他总觉得此刻心里有千丝万缕纠缠，而他几乎要抓住线索的一端了——

「艾斯老板！你在听吗？艾斯老板？」

艾斯猛地扭头看到斯卡尔站在一旁。他想的太投入，完全没有注意到旁边什么时候有人来。

「啊、怎么了？」

「丢斯老板叫你去通讯台——你还好吗？艾斯老板你的脸色——」斯卡尔有点奇怪的看着艾斯。

「啊？啊啊，我有点——有点困所以差点睡着了……我知道了、我现在去找丢斯。」艾斯突然有种被戳中心事的慌张感，随意的跟斯卡尔打了招呼便要离开。他甩了甩头，暂时把烦心事存放起来。

艾斯走进通讯室就看见丢斯正坐在机台前捣鼓他的电话虫。注意到艾斯过来、他连忙招呼艾斯，把耳机递给他。「你来了、艾斯。你听这个。」

艾斯戴上耳机，里面传来断断续续的女声。「你们锁定……位置……北纬……游骑士一伙——经度为……」他立刻明白了。「是伊丝卡她们找到了多玛？」

丢斯点点头。「这是我今天早上的监听录下来的。位置我定位了——是白胡子的地盘。」艾斯不由有点奇怪。「你是说——多玛一伙躲在白胡子的地盘里？这怎么会——」丢斯摇摇头，显然也没什么头绪。「我也觉得有点怪——不过海军的设备先进、他们的监测比较准确……我也反复确认过地图……或许这就是所谓的越危险的地方越安全？」

艾斯接过丢斯递来的地图。很巧的是，被圈出来的岛屿正好是他参与白胡子海贼团后第一次登岛的地方。「咦？是这里……」他不禁想起当时那只叫马尔科的鹦鹉，嘴角上扬浮现出一点笑意。丢斯不明所以的看着他。「艾斯……？你瞪着地图笑什么？啊——你是在想伊丝卡吗？」他自以为了然的对艾斯眨眨眼。

「是啊……我在想……」艾斯仍然思绪游离，莫名其妙的回答他，接着把地图往裤子的口袋里一塞，忽然转头看向丢斯。「既然如此我现在就去找他们。麻烦你帮我转告马尔——转告一声、然后你想办法把伊丝卡他们过去的军舰拖延一下，让我有点时间来处理多玛的事。」

「喂、等等艾斯！你这样——为什么不直接跟马尔科队长汇报？他上次说多玛的事我们不要管了、私自行动的话——」

「总之、我先去拿个永久指针……今天的午餐我就不在船上吃了、别忘了帮我拦一下伊丝卡他们的军舰啊——万分感谢！」艾斯标准了鞠了一躬，然后摆了摆手大步走出通讯室。「喂喂、完全没听我在说什么吧！」丢斯扶住额头。「果然不管在哪个海贼团任性程度都是船长级别的……我要怎么才能拖住军舰啊到底……」

多玛一伙是他正式入团以来、加入一队以来参与的第一个任务。是因为他的大意才搞砸的、他理应自己收尾此事。艾斯深深呼出一口气，压低了帽子走向Striker。

＊＊＊  
马尔科接到多玛一伙的情报时正在房间里整理仿佛永远看不到头的全团航海日志。「不知不觉又航行了这么久吗……」他低声对自己说。

「队长——我能进来吗？」「啊啊、有什么事吗？」马尔科一边伸展着双臂一边走过去打开房门，是一队的队员正抱着一叠资料。「队长、上次你让我监察的游骑士一伙的消息，我都整理好了……我刚才得知——」他露出困惑的表情，指着航海图的一角，「他们正在这里。这可是老爹的地盘啊。」马尔科接过资料草草的翻看了一遍，「啊……这样啊。好多谢你了。对了——你把艾斯也叫过来吧。」

对方还未来的及回答，过道里的地板忽然震动起来——有人急急忙忙的跑来，把木板踩得很重。

「马尔科队长——」来者是丢斯。他跑到了马尔科的房间前，然而开口却很犹豫，完全没有一鼓作气跑来的气势。

「艾斯他……刚才一个人跑去追多玛一伙了……」虽然艾斯让他转告大伙，不过这家伙毕竟是私自行动，这让丢斯有些犹豫是否应该广而告之各位。思考之后、他决定先告诉马尔科——虽然艾斯没有直接说出来，但丢斯确定艾斯是这个意思——毕竟队长和艾斯关系相当不错，也全权负责此事。

「嗯、是我让他去的。」马尔科头也不抬的继续翻看资料。「哈？」丢斯呆住不知如何回答，「可是艾斯说——」

「说起来现在奥兹也在岛上是吗？」马尔科摆摆手让丢斯打住，转头问一队队员。

「啊……是的、那边是狂欢节，奥兹最近一直在岛上呢——」另一位一队队员立刻回答了他。

「都聚到一起了啊——」马尔科叹了口气，「总之、我了解了。剩下的就交给我吧。」马尔科开口说，「麻烦你了啊、忙你的去吧。」一队的队员点点头离开了。

「怎么回事？艾斯不是擅自行动吗？」丢斯有点疑惑的想，不过要让他直接问队长似乎有点僭越了，于是他看了看马尔科，又看了看走开的队员，有点犹豫的没有离开。

「他什么时候跑掉的？」马尔科忽然问。

「嗯……？没有太久……午饭之前吧……」丢斯更加迷惑了。「所以队长你没有——」

「我哪里管得住这小子——」马尔科抓了抓头发、拖长语调，有点无奈又有点欲言又止的样子。「我会处理的。喂、丢斯——」

「什么事，马尔科队长？」

「大家都瞧着的，毕竟是明星新人呢。」

丢斯立刻明白过来。艾斯向来无拘无束，擅自行动早不是一次两次。就算是在亲如家人的莫比迪克上、作为老爹宠爱的幺子还是低调点的好。「当然了、队长，艾斯只让我告诉你一个人而已——」

马尔科点点头，「谢谢你了、丢斯。」然后便回到了自己的船舱。

从第一次见到艾斯起，马尔科就知道他是个特立独行的小鬼。来挑战老爹的人从来不缺——可是被击败之后连续暗杀数百次的人可是头一个。少年的倔强和热血——这些都是已经离他很远的事物了。马尔科不介意让莫比迪克号多一点活力和干劲。

然而不只是这样。在接下来作为同伴的相处中，马尔科意识到这个崭露头角的小鬼不仅仅是一腔热血而已。平时总是跟船员们嘻嘻哈哈的艾斯却并不是一个行事鲁莽的愣头青。他总能很敏感的察觉到他人的情绪、用自己的温柔来照顾伙伴。出任务回来他会记得给萨奇捎酒、会记得替哈米尔——那是来自黑桃海贼团的教师（马尔科很好奇为什么海贼船上会有这样的职位）——去搜找绝版书籍、甚至于他的那只胆小的大猞猁，他会在对方被夜晚的风暴吓坏的时候告诉它自己很害怕，想要有它的陪伴入睡。

马尔科见过许多天资过人的年轻人涌入这片海域。经过「乐园」的筛选，走到这一步的新星大多拥有过人的胆识和能力，有着为梦想拼劲全力的信念和一统新世界的野心。然而他们都走得太坚定、以至艾斯显得有点与众不同。他的火焰不是为了星火燎原的灼烧、而是为了温暖聚集而来的伙伴。

的确、艾斯在战斗里简直是少年豪杰的代表——从不后退与妥协，从不将后背留给敌人，一场场硬仗打响了火拳的名号。然而仔细一点观察却很有趣，他不背对敌人的理由从来不是为了他自己。他会为了同伴、为了老爹的荣誉而以命相搏——可是从不为了他自己。「人总是自私的。」见惯了大海上的风云起伏，马尔科深知人性。虽然伙伴家人之间互相帮助信任，可是在这艘船上的每一个人也有着自己独立的信念和追求。可是艾斯——他对于伙伴和老爹荣耀的极度回护让马尔科有时几乎有种艾斯在自暴自弃的错觉。

就仿佛……艾斯的理想是建立在他人身上的。马尔科想起艾斯刚加入白胡子海贼团时的样子。也是多玛一伙的事件，艾斯自己封上了岩洞只为了让对方不能出去——他既好气又好笑。世界级最强的海贼团居然需要被一个出道一年的小鬼拼了命的保护。

艾斯有强者的资质，却不自知他的强大。他没有意识到人们为他所折服而聚集在他身边，只害怕自己不足以强大到保护同伴、留住同伴。

所以当时艾斯难得露出犹豫神色害怕被赶出一队的时候……他忽然觉得有点心酸。「这家伙到底经历什么啊？难道他一直在担心得不到认可会被赶走才这么拼吗？」他有了这样的想法。马尔科模模糊糊的想起艾斯的那只总是没有安全感的大猞猁——艾斯也是这样的吧。

马尔科开始有点在意这个少年了。既是热血加身、却又有着温柔敏感的一面的艾斯。让人想要去了解、去陪伴。不过这都是后来的想法了。

而在当时、当他坐在艾斯的床榻边听着这个小鬼局促不安的语气时，他什么也没想、只希望拥抱能让艾斯安心一点。

＊＊＊

这之后马尔科开始了对艾斯的特训。艾斯在头一次的失利之后迅速的振作起来，全身心的投入在修行里。他拿出了当时刺杀老爹的毅力来学习霸气和对能力的控制，马尔科听到艾斯同舍的船员抱怨说他在睡梦里用武装色打坏了床架这样的传闻。

当然艾斯的修行很快就体现在了战斗中。他出色的完成了第二次、第三次以及之后的任务——甚至是毫发无损的完成。这倒是在马尔科的意料之中，以艾斯的资质和努力来看，成为新世界里的强者只是早晚而已。

有点出乎意料的反倒是马尔科自己。意识到这一点的时候马尔科正忙于处理游骑士一伙的事件。多玛的话总让他有些在意，于是在和艾斯从瑟克斯回到莫比迪克后他便开始了追查记录。

「所以——这段时间的情报台是二队在负责对吧？」马尔科拿着航海日志找到了二队的约翰、二队的一位老资格。由于一直队长空缺，日常事务往往由队里的老资格和其他队长协助负责。

「啊……是这样。有什么不对吗、马尔科队长？」

「所以记录显示你们并没有收到过多玛一伙的讯息？」

「没有，那次正好轮到我当值，我对他们一点印象也没有。」约翰摇摇头，非常肯定的回答马尔科。

「可是二月二十三日的日志笔记不太一样呢？」马尔科翻了翻航海日志。「嗯？啊、那天的话我应该是二队负责登岛采购所以是我弟弟替我的——不过他没跟我提起有什么不对……不如你去问问他吧？」

「好吧，麻烦你了啊，约翰。」马尔科拍拍他的肩膀。「没事啊马尔科队长！能帮上你就好了。」老约翰很爽朗的大笑一声。「对了，艾斯那小子呢？说好了今天一起登岛去酒馆的。」

「嗯？我也不知道啊……」马尔科一边翻着日志一边随口回答。「今天一队没有任务啊。」

老约翰摆了摆手。「哈哈哈、我知道今天一队没事——不过艾斯那小子不总跟着队长你吗？」马尔科抬起头来看了看约翰，「有吗？」

「当然了！马尔科队长你一直给他特训、其他新人都嫉妒呢——哈哈、开玩笑的。」约翰笑起来，「艾斯很强、大家都服气的。」

「这样吗……」马尔科依然维持着他没什么精神的样子，「说起来、你说你们今天要一起上岛？」 「是啊、艾斯没跟你提吗？啊——他这个年纪的年轻人，可能也有害羞的时候吧。」约翰摸摸胡子，一副了然又有点暧昧的神色。「去喝酒嘛，说不定能碰上什么好姑娘呢……」

马尔科笑了笑。「但愿姑娘别被那家伙吃到一半就睡着的本事给吓跑。」 「哈哈哈、只要不是干到一半睡着就好。」约翰俗气的开了个玩笑，「不过那家伙好像还不太开窍、从来不见他亲近哪个姑娘……」

马尔科等他说完，点点头。「好了，今天多谢你，如果你想起什么跟多玛相关来找我——我先回去了啊，你们晚上好好玩。」

走在莫比迪克的甲板上马尔科感到胃沉了沉。的确——像他在艾斯这个年纪的时候，早已习惯了海贼放荡不羁、美酒佳人的海上生活。可是他倒是完全没想象过艾斯会跟船上的海贼们一起沉浸在某个酒馆的温柔乡里。艾斯总是有着那么干净、那么耀眼的眼神，完全还是个少年，好像完全和那些码头昏暗的酒馆、廉价的情欲沾不上边。可是真的如此吗？

也许艾斯只是没有在他面前透露出来。对马尔科而言，从他刚认识艾斯起、就把对方当做了一个优秀又投缘的有趣小鬼，是个值得他悉心指教的后辈。那么同理来说、艾斯大概也把他当做值得学习和尊敬的前辈吧？在长辈面前少年人总是羞于表露心迹、又懒于解释代沟。

这样的想法让马尔科顿了顿。他能感到事情的发展有点超乎他的控制了。从端给倔强的小鬼一碗热汤开始、亲自给艾斯刺青，允许一个小鬼把自己当坐骑在空中夜游、给他自己的生命纸、挤出时间坚持给他特训，如果这些还能勉强算做对新人的爱惜和欣赏——那么看到对方和海军姑娘默契的谈话而突如其来的暴躁、想到对方也会在酒馆里和姑娘们调情，他大概无法再说服自己了。

在新世界打拼多年，几乎已经站到了强者顶端的马尔科，久违的感到了恐惧。「真是糟糕了……」

其实他早该意识到了。可是承认这个事实依然让他有点震撼。

他停在甲板上，用手捂住脸颊站了一会儿，周围的声音似乎都听不清了，只剩下心跳。


	10. Chapter 10

＊＊＊

马尔科勉强把思绪从前些日子收回来，想到艾斯自己跑去追多玛一伙，不由又烦恼起来。

「这家伙真够任性的……」马尔科在心里想。不过好像又的确是艾斯的作风啊。虽然让人有点苦恼，可是又正是这样的执着、一腔热血的艾斯让人忍不住注视着他。

想到这里马尔科忍不住笑了笑。「 说起来，自从几天前就没再见过这小子了……」最近几个月以来的特训让艾斯几乎每天都混在他身旁，可是前两天的偶发事件让两人突然有了一种微妙的气氛——尤其是在马尔科意识到自己的心情之后。

身为伙伴又是长辈、当艾斯伸手碰到他的脸颊时他深深的为自己想要握住他的手掌吻上去的想法感到惭愧乃至羞耻。这不是某一座岛上随便哪个温柔诱人的少女或是俊美清秀的少年，这是——这是艾斯啊。

他还那么年轻、人生有着无限的未来和可能，也许会遇到一生的挚爱、会追求更远大的理想，总之不应是任由自己最信任的伙伴在心里暗自描绘着那些并非单纯的想法。

一开始马尔科并不是故意的——在几次来往拆招之后他已伏在了艾斯上方。艾斯几乎黄金比例的身材、额角的碎发、几乎连脸颊上的雀斑都变得诱人起来。

马尔科平静的看着艾斯，手掌死死撑在床单上。在他几乎要自暴自弃的沉迷其中的时候、幸好有萨奇忽然的来访。马尔科狼狈的匆匆离开、感觉自己简直和个怦然心动的毛头小子一般。或许正是艾斯的那种少年气息让他忽然从纷争诡诈的新世界里暂时脱离了吧？让他忽然也体会到了几十年前用温柔又敏感，热血又直率的角度看待世界、看待伙伴的感觉。

可是最终他什么也没说——在距离艾斯的脸颊仅有一英尺、距离他的掌心只有零距离的时候，在他差一点就要放弃自己的坚持而要俯下身去想要拥住艾斯与他紧密无间的时候。

当然，身为一队队长的马尔科要考虑的可远远不止这些突如其来的心中一动。即使海贼是大海上自由的象征，可是当走到四皇身边这一步时，马尔科的个人情感——尤其对方还是莫比迪克上的伙伴时，事情就会变得复杂起来。马尔科绝不愿意因为一时的情热而造成伙伴之间的龃龉，或让流言有损老爹的威名。

无论如何，马尔科揉了揉额头，当务之急还是去追上艾斯、解决多玛的事件。和二队接洽了一段时间之后调查总算有些结果，虽然仍然有些让他心底不安的地方，不过总该和多玛再谈一谈了。至于对艾斯的私心——还是先放一放吧。

「现在出发大概还能追上那小子吧……」马尔科站在收纳舱的木架前翻找着。「嗯——？奇怪，永久指针放哪去了……」

「——果然还是永久指针最方便啊！」经过一天的航行，艾斯在第二天早上顺利的抵达登陆了。现在岛上正逢节日，四处张灯结彩、人群往来，和艾斯上次来采购时那种安谧静怡完全不同。「真是热闹啊……」艾斯把Striker停好，扶了扶帽子。「不过这么一来——找人的难度也会加大吧……」艾斯对此倒是非常跃跃欲试。

他右手握拳拍了在左手的掌心上。「好，那么速战速决——」 

「咕噜噜——」忽然传来的声音。

艾斯看了看肚子。

「……还是先去找点吃的再说吧。」

＊＊＊

「老板！再来一碗！」

「喂喂，艾斯老弟，你真的带够钱了吗？」老板在吧台后面怀疑的看着大快朵颐的艾斯，「这里可不接受赊账哦。」

「哈哈、那种事情，吃完了再说吧——」艾斯敷衍的回答，又拿起一盘炒饭，不出意外再次倒在了餐盘里。

「睡着了——睡着了——」一旁的鹦鹉马尔科尖叫重复。老板已经对此习以为常的转身进了后厨。「你好吵啊，马尔科……」艾斯迷迷糊糊的沾着饭粒抬起头，看向一旁蓝色的鹦鹉。几天没有见到莫比迪克的马尔科，如今看到这位马尔科让艾斯居然感到有些亲近和怀念。

「啊，说起来，老板——」艾斯朝着厨房的方向喊了一声，「你有见过这几个家伙吗？」他拿出了多玛一伙的几张通缉令，放到吧台前。老板伸头往这边瞧了瞧，「没印象。」

「完全不认识吗？——」

「唔，最近狂欢节来岛上的客人很多……谁知道呢。」老板说，「不过最近奥兹在岛上，说不定他知道……」

「嗯？什么味道啊？」艾斯努力嗅了嗅，注意力完全脱离了刚才的话题。「嗯……闻起来像是……伟大包？」

老板哈哈一笑，「你鼻子很灵嘛，艾斯老弟。确实是伟大包。」一旁的马尔科也跟着重复，「伟大包——伟大包——」

艾斯瞪大眼睛。「可是伟大包不是香波地的特产吗？这里也有？」 「没错，确实是香波地的特色。我可是特意托人带来的原料啊，特别为狂欢节准备的哟。」老板笑呵呵的从厨房端出一盘刚出炉的伟大包。

「啊——我可以买几个吗？」艾斯的双眼立刻变成了包子。老板撇撇嘴，「这可是狂欢节限定呢——不过看在老爹的份上，可以匀几个出来——最多一盘哦。」

艾斯大喜，立刻准备伸手去拿。「啊啊，多谢款待……」这时候地面忽然颤动起来，不过艾斯倒是一心想着伟大航道的特产包子，毫不在意。

「老板把伟大包给我吧！」  
「老板有伟大包吗？」

艾斯一开口便听到另一个响亮的声音在耳边响起。这声音从酒馆外面传来，相当的嘹亮，把艾斯吓了一跳，连忙转头朝外面看去。

窗户外的光线忽然被一片阴影遮住，只有一双大的可怕的眼睛透过窗框往里瞧。

「咦、是巨人族吗？」艾斯有点好奇的看向窗外。老板好像对此习以为常，非常自然的走出了屋子，于是艾斯也跟上他走出去。走到室外他才真正看清楚了——对方并不是普通的巨人族、比巨人还要大上几倍。不但是青色的皮肤、甚至头上还有角——总之是个奇特而庞大的家伙。

「哈哈哈、伟大包真抢手啊——不过只有一盘包子，不能给你们两个两份啊。」老板抬头朝着奥兹指了指了艾斯。对方闻言才将目光投向艾斯，有点不满的打量他。

「啊、说起来，你见到这几个人了吗？」老板从艾斯手里扯过多玛一伙的通缉令，「听说他们在岛上呢。」

「是的，我正在找这群家伙，如果你知道的请告诉我！非常感谢！」艾斯连忙接了一句。

「游骑士多玛……？」那个巨人眯着眼看了看通缉令，又看着艾斯。「这群家伙之前和老爹作对，四处逃窜……不过最近一个月来我都在这儿，你是怀疑我找不出几只小老鼠吗——还是觉得——我纵容他们躲在老爹的岛上……？」对方似乎有些愤怒，瞪着艾斯的方向，声音变得低沉。

午后的阳光原本非常刺眼，可此时几乎全部被这个大家伙给挡住了，投射下一片阴影把艾斯笼罩起来。

＊＊＊

「啊不，我不是这个意思……」艾斯连忙摆手，「我也是顺着情报过来、刚到这里……」

奥兹哼了一声。「我不管你和这些家伙有甚么恩怨——像你这样的毛头小子，还想来教训我——再说伟大包——那也是我们同时开口的……既然如此……不如决斗吧！」  
「决、决斗？」艾斯一时有点发呆。

「没错！既然都想要伟大包，那就决斗来决定吧！」奥兹大声说，艾斯被他巨大而低沉的声音震的耳朵发痛。

「啊——可是——」艾斯话音未落，奥兹已经弯腰挥手过来、作势去抓艾斯。「来真的吗——！」艾斯往旁边一闪，迅速的挪腾到酒馆附近的空地上。奥兹虽然身形巨大，却意外的身手灵活，立刻再次把手掌转向艾斯——好在他似乎也不想破坏城镇，动作还算谨慎。

「喂喂、我没有要和你打的意思——」艾斯凭借体术和半吊子的见闻色连忙躲闪，「你刚才说老爹是吗？所以你也是白胡子海——」可惜奥兹连续的攻击造成巨大的噪音、艾斯的声音也淹没在飞散的尘土之间。

「你这家伙……倒是听人说句话啊！」就算身为一个看重礼仪的海贼、艾斯也有点不耐，终于忍不住挥出火拳，一刹间便在两人之间竖起一道火墙。灼烧的熊熊烈火让奥兹也顿了顿，「看不出来……你还有点能耐嘛。」奥兹眯起眼睛低头往艾斯的方向瞧去，「看来我也要认真一点了……」

艾斯闻言只好也摆出警备的架势，掌心窜出一把跳跃的火苗。他望向对面的奥兹，阳光的阴翳下奥兹巨大的身影也紧绷着面向他，气氛忽然间便有些紧张了。奥兹伸手擦了一把汗，这时候艾斯能感到对方已将要出手——

「——斯——火拳——奥兹——兹——」艾斯面前突然被蓝色的羽毛挡住。是鹦鹉马尔科。他飞快的挡在了艾斯和奥兹之间，用他独特又尖锐的声音叫了几声——这足以打破对峙二人的紧迫感了。

「火拳……？」奥兹看了看叽喳的鹦鹉，又转头去看艾斯，声音听起来有点迟疑。「你是……火拳艾斯？」

艾斯见他不再有攻击意图，也收住火焰。「是的、我是艾斯，加入白胡子海贼团一段时间了。你刚才提到老爹，你也是白胡子的人对吗？」奥兹像是有点震惊的样子，又去看马尔科，不过这次对方只是用嘴啄了啄羽毛，歪着头瞧这个大个子。

「是的——我是奥兹，老爹旗下的舰队船长……你就是火拳——你——」

艾斯转过背把白胡子的刺青指给他看，这是他能感到奥兹已经完全没有怒气了。「天啊——今天阳光太强了……」奥兹嘟囔了一句，有点尴尬的收回手，「完全没注意到刺青啊……实在很抱歉……你没事吧？」

艾斯摆正了帽子，露齿而笑，摆摆手表示没事。「哈哈、果然是误会嘛！你如果想要伟大包的话——」

「不、还是给你吧、艾斯老弟……啊可以这么称呼你吗？之前就听说老爹船上来了一个拒绝七武海名号的明星新人啊、一直还没见过面呢——」解除了误会的奥兹变得意外的羞赧，有点局促的把肩上头发拢了拢。「随你称呼——你叫奥兹对吧？这就叫不打不相识？」

奥兹见他挑眉大笑，相当开怀，便也放松下来。「是啊……今天多亏了马尔科呢。」他看向落在艾斯肩头的鹦鹉。忽然听到这个名字艾斯心里一顿。「——是啊，多亏了他。」他伸手摸了摸马尔科的羽毛，对方舒服的把头偏向他。「马尔科也会这么给他梳毛吗？」艾斯在心底漫无目的的想着，浮现出一副马尔科懒洋洋的坐在酒馆吧台、一手托腮一手抚摸鹦鹉的惬意样子。

「艾斯老弟？」

「啊、在。」艾斯慌忙回过神来。「不如、不如我们把伟大包分了吧！我——我也不是很……很饿？」艾斯勉强维持礼仪的小声客套了一句、然而紧接着便被肚子的咕噜声出卖了。

「哈哈哈——算了，我们先回老板那儿去吧。」奥兹豪放的大笑起来。「之前我以为你是他呢——所以态度不太好、对不住了，艾斯。」

「他……？」

「是啊、前几次我来买伟大包，老板都说有个小伙子买走了——我还以为是你呢——」

「原来如此……果然伟大包很受欢迎啊。」艾斯眼里闪烁着热气腾腾的包子。

两人慢慢踱回了酒馆，老板正靠在门口晒太阳。「抱歉啊老板——有把店铺砸到吗？」奥兹有点不好意思的抹了抹额头。

「唉——年轻人就是火气大啊。」老板叹气道。「老板！我们打算平——平分伟大包！」艾斯拿出奔赴战斗的勇气咬牙把伟大包拱手分出一半。

「啊、不用了艾斯老弟、你吃吧哈哈哈——」「并——并没有很饿——」

「你们两个争也没用。」老板忽然插话说，「刚才有人把包子全买了。」

「哈？！」


	11. Chapter 11

＊＊＊

「喂喂，这是哪个家伙干的？」两人的注意力完全从刚才的决斗中回到了伟大包上。

「还是前几天那个年轻人啊……」老板摸摸胡子，「不过应该还没走远吧……啊——就是那小子。」艾斯和奥兹顺着老板的手势看到前面的拐角处站着个少年，手里正抱着一个大纸袋。

「喂——不好意思！等一下——」瞧着那个少年正要往前迈步，艾斯急急忙忙奔过去，奥兹也往这边看过去来。艾斯伸手搭在少年的肩上，「抱歉——你是刚才买伟大包的……」

少年闻言回过头来，望向艾斯。然而两人都大吃一惊。「是你……！」艾斯忍不住呼了一声，他一眼就认出正是几个月前多玛海贼团里那个跑的飞快的少年。「你是多玛一伙的那个……！」

对方显然也迅速认出了艾斯，脸色白了又白，「可恶……」他嘀咕了一声，立刻跺脚转身便跑。「你这家伙……！」有了上次的经验，艾斯立刻抓紧少年的手臂，身后奥兹那声「艾斯老弟」在急速的风里戛然而止。

空气在少年奔跑时迅速朝着艾斯压迫过来，形成能挤碎骨头的巨大压力。好在是自然系——艾斯心里默默想。 元素化让他能避免快速移动里带来的物理伤害。不过一心惊慌不定的少年好像并没有意识到这一点。直到他一口气跑进了山林深处停下，才意识到艾斯还好端端的抓着他。

「你这家伙——怎么会没事——！」少年瞪着艾斯，神色惊疑。「我已经跑这么快了、没人受得了的……」

艾斯用手指推了推帽子，指尖燃起火焰。「因为——我是火啊。非常抱歉，伟大包——可以分我一半吗？」

「咦——？当然不行啊！我还要带给船长呢！啊不！我可没有说船长也在这座岛上！」

「……喂，完全暴露了吧。」在面对过路飞的说谎技巧之后，艾斯面对这种场景已经完全不感到惊讶了。少年脸颊涨得通红，艾斯依然紧紧抓住他的手臂让他无法脱身。虽然他在速度上有着绝对优势，可是在近身对战里面对白胡子里的明星新人，他完全没有把握。他因此抓紧手里的纸袋，盯着艾斯思索如何脱身。

艾斯似乎感受到了对方绷紧的肌肉。「你带我去见多玛——我这次、并不是想找你们打架的……有话还是说清楚的好……」

对方哼了一声。「你们白胡子海贼团的话，以为我还会相信吗——你想见多玛船长可没那么容易……他只要不从山顶下来你根本就到不了的——啊糟糕。」

「……根本又说出来了啊。」

「总、总之我是不会让你见到多玛船长的！」少年忽然转身朝艾斯撞去。巨大的加速度之下艾斯被他的爆发力压住朝后飞去。「你这小子……」艾斯握着少年的双手忽然有了武装色，对方在高速之中被迫截住，狠狠摔在了地上。而元素化的艾斯则毫不费力的站到了一旁制住了少年。

「喂喂，你这小鬼真是不听人说话啊……」

「你说谁是小鬼啊？你以为你很大吗？！」

「怎么搞的？你没事——火拳？！你怎么在这里？」两人斗嘴之际，多玛一伙已经闻声赶来。艾斯转头看去，那个背头男站前人群前面，瞪着艾斯、手里的长刀几乎要朝艾斯挥去。

「喂喂、都说了我不是来找茬的——」艾斯拽着少年的衣领往后挪了一步。背头男大怒，又有点忌惮艾斯是否对少年下手，一时间只喘着粗气死死看着艾斯。「再说生气也该是我吧——上次被绑起来的可是我啊——」艾斯勾着嘴角笑了笑，露出往日有点顽劣的笑容。

「既然你不是来打架就先把你手里那个小鬼放开啊——」背头男忍不住吼了一句。

「都说了我不是小鬼！」少年不服气的喊了一句。

「既然要我放人，先把你们船长叫来，我跟他谈。」艾斯朝着多玛一伙大声说。

「你这是要谈话的姿态吗——」背头男暴躁的朝着艾斯奔来，其余几人也按捺不住，纷纷围攻而来。「果然还是会打起来啊……」艾斯在心里感叹了一句。

「既然如此……也只有奉陪打底吧。」

＊＊＊

艾斯腾出空着的手臂一挥，树林里便立刻出现一片火墙将众人困住。和上次被困于海水倒灌的岩洞不同，这次的树林对于烧烧果实来说简直是天和地利。在火势汹汹的「炎上纲」面前多玛一伙几乎无计可施。「你这混蛋——」背头男在火海里气得跳脚，试图硬闯火墙而出。

「交给我吧。」艾斯忽然听到身后传来沉闷的一声，接着便是少年又惊又喜的大叫。「多玛船长！」

艾斯依旧拽住少年不放，侧身躲开了多玛的攻击。「多玛、我想和你谈——」 「那就先把我的船员放下！」多玛话不多，手里的招式却狠厉，连他背上那只猴子也笑嘻嘻的朝艾斯开枪。

「好啊——喂、大背头、你接着点——」艾斯有点恶趣味的笑了笑，用力把手里的少年往火圈里一抛。火墙后面的众人赶忙去接住少年、而火墙外则只剩艾斯和多玛二人了。

游骑士并未因此分散注意，仍然猛烈地反手挥刀，直攻艾斯。「你学会武装色了——」多玛突然说。

「彼此彼此、」艾斯笑着用「火枪」反击。在马尔科的特训下艾斯这几个月来的进步显著——无论是对能力的掌控还是霸气的运用。多玛虽然没有果实能力，武装色却相当娴熟，两人互相过招之际，也是旗鼓相当。几经拆招之后、就算是艾斯身上也伤口不断。虽然他早已知道多玛是个麻烦的对手，可是让艾斯稍有意外的是多玛的见闻色竟然也相当厉害。一般来说、每个人擅长的领域不同，攻击型的战斗员总会在武装色上更有优势，而非近战的狙击手、情报员则往往更加善用见闻色。

要做到二者兼达，就非常不容易了。游骑士很明显是个在战斗里进攻凌厉的对手，他的武装色强到足以填上和能力者的差距。因此再有着精确的见闻色就让艾斯有些意外了。「可恶、见闻色太强了——这样完全无法打中他——」艾斯一边挥出火拳一边紧盯多玛。多玛身上的猴子嘲讽的怪叫了一声，朝着艾斯做了个鬼脸。

艾斯不免有点气恼、把火焰挥向那只蹦来蹦去的猴子。多玛虽然侧身闪过，不过他肩上的猴子尾巴仍被烧了一头、猴子立刻大叫起来。「喂、还好吗……」多玛转头去看了他的猴子一眼。「就是现在！」艾斯迅速将火拳再次打出。而这一次——多玛堪堪躲过，几乎说得上是有点狼狈。

艾斯瞪着对方一人一猴，忽然闪过一个想法。「是那只猴子……！」来不及仔细思考、艾斯快速的把「火枪」指向那只拿着左轮手枪的猴子。多玛似乎也没有料到艾斯会忽然攻击一只无足轻重的猴子——在对方抱着尾巴跌倒身后时多玛才对艾斯怒目而视。「你这家伙——！」多玛再次用他被武装色强化过的长刀向艾斯袭来。

然而这一次——艾斯避开了。「果然如此——」艾斯忍不住脱口而出。「是那只猴子会见闻色——！他在提示你……好——好厉害啊这只猴子！」艾斯避开几次攻击，借力向空中一跳，他掌心放出的火焰立刻如同蛛网一般将多玛和他的猴子困在其中。艾斯落在一旁的树枝上，看着被「炎上纲」所罩住的众人。

这时候的艾斯已经处于绝对的优势了。

「喂——多玛，这样你们愿意谈一谈了吗？」艾斯大喊。多玛自知不敌，只哼了一声。「悉听尊便。」

艾斯跳进了多玛所在的火圈内，然后从背包里拿出一叠纸放到两人中间的地面上。

「你上次说过收到白胡子海贼团讯息的事情——我去问过老爹了……这绝对不是老爹的意思！」艾斯非常笃定的说。

「你说不是就不是吗？」多玛安抚着他的猴子，转头望向艾斯，对他露出防备的神色。

「所以——这是我跟老爹商量好的契约书——你可以看一看、瑟克斯岛——还是归你们管理。之前的事情——我也不清楚到底怎么回事，不过一定是有什么误会、所以瑟克斯还是由你们来照看比较好。」

多玛不由露出惊疑的神情。白胡子难道还会把自己的领地拱手易主？虽然艾斯是白胡子的一员没错、但是这真的会是四皇之一的白胡子的意思——？

思考一阵之后、多玛走过去把契约书拿起来草草翻了一遍。看起来毫无问题。的确是把瑟克斯岛交予游骑士海贼坐镇。「只是这样？白胡子会把自己的地盘再让回给别人？」多玛看着艾斯，他的眼睛深邃、有很重的黑色眼影，此刻更显出他阴鸷的神色。

「当然不会了。」

不等多玛展现出他的疑惑，艾斯又接着说，「所以作为交换——你们也加入白胡子海贼团吧。」

＊＊＊

「哈？！——」这次不但是多玛，隔着火墙的多玛一伙都被艾斯的提议所震惊。艾斯伸手把火势收住，灭掉了他们四周的「炎上纲」，让多玛众人完全自由。

「这样不是把问题都解决了吗？你们可以继续你们在瑟克斯的据点交易、我们也没什么损失——」艾斯非常自信的看向对方，「这个主意很不错吧？我可是认真想了好久。我很喜欢你那只猴子啊——作为伙伴的话。」

「开什么——玩笑啊！」少年在一旁已经大声反驳了，几乎要箭步而来。多玛则没有说话、沉着脸看向艾斯。

「对了、虽然现在你们没有正式加入不能给你们老爹的生命纸——不过先把我的给你们吧——这样以后大家就是同伴了！有什么事情都可以找到我。」艾斯从包里掏出一张纸片递到多玛面前。「今天这一场打的很愉快啊。」

多玛谨慎的接过了生命卡，果然是指向艾斯的。怎么会有这种随便给敌人自己生命卡的傻小子？多玛在心里感叹了句。

「他这是在挑衅我们吗？即使有了他的生命卡他也不怕吗——不、不对，他不用这么麻烦，刚才我们被火墙困住的时候他完全可以干掉我们。」多玛拿着手里薄薄的纸片认真的观察艾斯的神情。对方非常坦然的也看向多玛海贼团，扶着牛仔帽露出一个舒展的笑容，笑容里没有流露出丝毫的轻蔑。

「他是真的希望我们成为伙伴。」多玛在心里得出了这样的结论。他看了一眼自己的猴子——这猴子的见闻色有种野兽的直觉，它识人最准。让多玛既意外又情理之中的是，虽然被烧秃了尾巴，不过它好像也认可艾斯所言非虚。

原来即使只是白胡子海贼团的新人，也有这样的魄力吗。他忽然有点相信之前讯报或许真的有什么误会在其中。如果连一个新人尚且如此、或许白胡子海贼团的气魄真的不至于诱骗他们至荒岛。  
「收起你的生命纸。」多玛最后说。他把艾斯的生命纸放回了地上。艾斯有点泄气的看着他。

「我留着你的没用。把白胡子的拿来。」多玛又说。「你们海贼团的规矩——是这样对吧？」说完他拿出自己的生命纸，和艾斯的那张放在了一起。

艾斯瞧着地面上的两张纸片，再次咧嘴露出一个爽朗的笑容。

「喂——艾斯老弟——」在多玛海贼团还未来得及细细思考船长的决定之际，艾斯已经能听到奥兹极具穿透力的声音传来。

「噢——奥兹、这边！」艾斯跳上树杈朝着奥兹大喊一声。「啊你在那边啊——多玛海贼团——？！」奥兹很快也看清了艾斯附近的多玛一伙。「可恶、什么时候叫你们躲在岛上的……」

「喂奥兹、等等，我们已经谈好了、他们会加入白胡子——」艾斯连忙向奥兹解释。然而等奥兹渐渐走近、他才看清奥兹不是一个人来的。

马尔科正坐在他肩头。一只手搭在膝盖上，形似懒散的样子。可是他散发出来的气场确实截然不同的威严。艾斯忽然有点语塞。

上一次见到马尔科时候的场景——那些气息交缠、那些触碰——即使已经经过了一段时间、即使还有众人在场，可是他的思绪还是无可避免的走偏了。

那可是……马尔科啊。


	12. Chapter 12

＊＊＊

「总之——经过就是这样、」最后以双方坐在一起吃伟大包达成一致。由于奥兹的体型、众人只好露天而坐。马尔科坐到了奥兹的右侧，艾斯便在奥兹的另一侧盘膝坐下。

「啊——原来如此——」奥兹满足的吃了一口伟大包，「这么说来这次多亏了艾斯老弟啊——」

有着跑跑果实的少年也咬了一口手里的包子，闷闷的看着艾斯。「好吧……既然船长认可你了，那么以后就是同伴了……我是亚力克斯——」

「所以这只猴子是天生就会见闻色吗——！」艾斯的注意力完全放在了多玛的猴子上。

「喂——！你这家伙倒是听人说啊！」

「啊抱歉亚当斯——」

「是亚力克斯！等等混蛋怎么睡着了啊你……！」

宴会的气氛在两个年轻人的带动下很快便活跃了起来。「没想到艾斯这么快就和你们达成和解了。」马尔科看一眼吵吵闹闹的二人，转头对多玛笑了笑。「不过还有件事有些在意——你们第一次向莫比迪克发送讯息是在二月二十三日是吗？」

多玛皱起眉头。「这种事情倒是记不清楚了。不过——航海日志上大概有记录。」马尔科耸耸肩，掏出几张电码的记录单，难得露出了严肃的神情。「总之、这是我们船上电话虫的型号、编码和波段——那天船上的通讯员有事，又在雷雨天气，目前怀疑是有黑色电话虫窃听了讯息——麻烦你对比一下接受信息的来源的电话虫了。」

多玛点点头，立刻示意身后的航海员去将航海日志拿来。几人将当天收到的通讯记录仔细对照一遍，果然电话虫的波段并不一致。「看来发送地点很相近啊——但的确不是同一台电话虫发出的。」双方都松了一口气。「跟艾斯老弟打了一架之后、就有种’这么直爽的家伙大概不会搞什么阴谋吧’这样的想法啊。」多玛看向马尔科。「抱歉——之前如果有机会好好谈一谈就好了。」

「哪里哪里——这种疏忽是我们这方的问题。看来这方面的反监听还有更加强才行……你们愿意不计前嫌加入、老爹肯定很高兴。」马尔科非常正式的看着多玛说，对方则报以大笑。「哈哈哈既然如此——那么还是继续愉快的宴会吧——」

马尔科也笑着举起木杯。可是他心底总有一点说不上来的不安。真的只是因为雷雨天气更容易被窃听吗？只是因为那天老约翰的弟弟太疏忽没有注意到反监听系统的异常波动？真的——窃听是来自外部吗？

这样的想法让马尔科心声寒意。虽然只是毫无根据、无法向外人所道的猜测，但如果不是被黑电话虫所窃听……那也就是说——

「马尔科队长！你也投入一点啊！」马尔科的思绪被奥兹打断了。「啊抱歉、」马尔科举起杯子和奥兹象征性的碰了碰。

「喂、不和艾斯老弟也敬个酒吗？多鼓励鼓励新人嘛！」奥兹继续大声道。正在和亚力克斯互损打闹的艾斯神色一僵。自从在这里和马尔科见面以来，他还没和马尔科说的上话。一想起上次尴尬的场景、加之这次拿了永久指针的擅自行动——艾斯只想放空自己。话虽这么说，隔着奥兹、艾斯倒是有意无意往马尔科那边瞧了几次。马尔科和多玛说话的样子出乎意料的严肃——平时懒懒散散的，关键时刻倒是很认真啊。艾斯心想。正模模糊糊的这样想着、奥兹响亮的声音忽然响起，把艾斯吓了一跳。

还未来得及做出反应，木桶啤酒杯已经伸到了艾斯的跟前。

＊＊＊

「干的不错啊、艾斯。不过下次擅自行动的时候、麻烦在拿永久指针之前说一声吧——」马尔科听起来有点无奈。

「哈？重点是永久指针吗？！」原本有些无所适从的艾斯忍不住抬头看过去。

马尔科正举着杯子懒懒散散的站在他身前，和往常一样敞着衣襟，露出白胡子的刺青——还有刺青下的大片肌肤。长久以来的海贼生涯让马尔科身形紧实，正面看过去胸腹的肌肉都有分明的线条。因为天气的炎热而流下的汗水顺着马尔科的脖颈流到了胸前。

这很奇怪。艾斯见过无数同伴袒胸露背的样子——当然也包括马尔科本人。可是这时突然见到马尔科，他脑海里却浮现出那天和马尔科在船舱里正面相对的场景。他的手贴在马尔科脖子上，如果有汗水划过他就能立刻感受到掌心的潮湿和温暖——

「艾斯？你还好吗？」艾斯这才发现到自己只是呆呆的盯着对方。意识到自己的想法让他立刻感到一阵羞赧。「你脸好红、要做到那边去吗？阴凉一些。」马尔科很自然的指了指自己的座位。

「不——不用了！」艾斯几乎跳起来，喝了一大口啤酒来掩饰自己的尴尬。「我和亚当斯聊的很好！」马尔科也喝了一口，看着艾斯，最后什么也没说耸耸肩坐回了自己的位置。

艾斯默默的拿起一个伟大包，试图转移一下刚才奇怪的联想。

「你很喜欢那家伙嘛。」亚力克斯忽然说。

「——？！什、什么？」艾斯被伟大包呛住了。他转头瞪着亚力克斯，仿佛对方刚才说出了ONE PIECE的秘密。

「我说、你很喜欢马尔——唔！」亚力克斯很认真的重复了一遍，不过在他完整说出「那家伙」的大名前艾斯已经用一个伟大包堵住了他后半句话。

亚力克斯撇撇嘴。「这有什么奇怪的？在新世界什么事没有？你怕什么……」 「这不是怕不怕的问题——」艾斯勉强定下心思，把亚力克斯拖到一旁。「喜欢马尔科队长不是理所当然的吗，还有老爹和其他人……大家都是重要的伙伴啊。」艾斯故意把队长两个字咬的很清晰。

不过这个回答只得到一声嗤笑。「真是个有趣的家伙。」亚力克斯勾着嘴角笑。平时看起来是个非常单纯又不谐世事的少年、这时候却忽然老道起来，露出非常了然的神色。「你要是真觉得没什么、把我拉到这儿干嘛？你知道你刚才那副表情吗？」

艾斯皱着眉头没有说话。

亚力克斯把这个当做了默认。「不过呢——我看他对你也挺有意思的。上次咱们在山洞里的时候他赶来、他对你也倒是挺特别的。」

「你这家伙别胡说八道。我把你拉过来只是不想让他们听你胡说而已——我们是伙伴、再说我又不是个大姑娘……」艾斯蹙着眉头回答他。亚力克斯见他不作回应，慢慢也冷下脸。「呸、我看你就是自欺欺人。你是担心同伴怎么看？还是他怎么想？你想的可真多、跟个小妞似的——身为海贼，还不是有一天过一天、行乐须及时啊。」说完他站起身朝着背头男走过去，走到对方身后时从背后搂住，留下一个缠绵的亲吻。他无论是对战时的戾气、还是跟艾斯争论时的尖锐，似乎一瞬间就消散在了阳光里。

亚力克斯亲昵的环住情人的脖颈，朝对方露出一个笑容来，丝毫不在意周围起哄吹哨的船员。他笑的那么放松，好像只是看着对方这件事就已经让他心满意足。这样的笑容……好像在哪里见过……艾斯有点迷茫的看着皱眉看着不远处嬉戏打闹的人群。

然后他手里的伟大包忽然掉了下去。

这样的神情，艾斯在镜子里见过。他闭上眼睛，记得很清楚。

从瑟克斯岛返航的途中，在那间破旧的小浴室里、昏暗的灯光里——他想起马尔科懒洋洋的拥抱和安慰时的神情。*

镜子从不会骗人。

＊＊＊

适逢岛上的狂欢节，到了晚上宴会也没有停歇。酒馆里的舞女在幽暗的灯光里身姿婀娜，「宾克斯的酒」毫不着调的回荡在吧台前，啤酒的飞沫和暧昧的调笑充斥了整个空间。

而此刻艾斯一个人坐在酒馆一角的阴影里，面无表情的看着眼前的声色犬马。那其中当然——当然也包括坐在吧台前和多玛碰杯的马尔科。「就算是马尔科这么懒散的家伙，也会喜欢这种地方吗？」艾斯想。他很好的把自己的气息隐藏在了喧嚣的人群里，现在的他只想一个人静一静。看来即使是马尔科也没能注意到他的存在。

是啊——这向来就是他所擅长的。自出生一来就背负着罪大恶极的名声，像他这样的人，或许更加适合藏匿于黑暗中。艾斯又喝了一口酒、烈酒让他几乎咳嗽。他时常在拼酒途中睡着，可今天却很清醒。

他看着马尔科和多玛聊到什么有趣的事件，两人都很开怀的笑起来。接着多玛对旁边艳舞的女郎打了个手势，对方立刻扭着腰走了过来。舞女似乎对马尔科颇有好感，贴身过去，把双臂搭在马尔科的肩头上。她看上去很丰腴，肌肤紧实光滑，廉价而花哨的舞裙紧紧包裹着她圆润而有着曲线的身姿。整个人看上像个散发着香气的成熟的桃子。

没有男人会不喜欢这样的投怀送抱。艾斯想。他看着马尔科把手搭在对方腰上，坐在高凳上勾着嘴角仰头去看她，平时一贯懒洋洋没有干劲的表情在此刻看起来却意外的有种慵懒的情圌yu感。

艾斯只觉得喉咙发紧。他今天晚上没吃什么东西，却灌了一肚子的酒，这时候突然觉得胃在下沉。以前和老约翰他们到港口去，他见识过许多在码头找乐子的海贼，他知道这实在普遍，可是要他把这一切和马尔科联系起来。他几欲作呕。

仔细想想——这才是很正常的事情吧？马尔科在莫比迪克、在新世界呆了这么久——然后他忽然生出一种怒意和奇怪的好胜心。

「她们懂什么？她们不能和马尔科并肩作战、她们甚至都不在莫比迪克上——」艾斯觉得酒精已经渐渐开始麻痹自己的思绪。「就算是她们能为马尔科做的——」他忽然想起第一次见到亚力克斯的时候，想起他和那个背头男躲在厕所后面充满呻吟和情圌se的场景。

「我也一样可以做到啊。」他忽然迸出这样的念头。就算是在烈酒作用下昏昏欲睡的状态，他还是被自己的想法惊了一跳。

可是这微弱的惊讶很快被自我肯定给代替。他脑海里那些——那些码头上小巷子里出现的场景碎片在他的脑海里越来越清晰。

他再次去看马尔科。此时那个舞女已经不见了。不知道是马尔科的推拒，还是她搭上了其他人。

于是艾斯猛地站起，笔直的走向马尔科。「你喝的很多啊——小鬼就要少喝点，知道吗？」马尔科没有盯着他瞧，仍然看着手里的玻璃杯。艾斯站在他身侧，垂着头，眼睛被前额发梢的阴影给遮住。

然后他抓住了马尔科的手臂。他的手快要烧起来了，可是心里却也有个声音让他不要放手。他很粗鲁的拉着马尔科一动不动，简直像是变回了童年时期的他。不过换个说法——那样阴鸷、悲观又敏感的他，其实也一直存在着不是吗？

「喂，艾斯。」马尔科叫了一声他的名字。「你回后院的客房去睡一觉。」接着换成马尔科不容置疑的拽着他穿过大堂、走到后院里。酒馆有几间以备临时之需的房间，马尔科用脚踢开门，把艾斯塞进去想要离开。艾斯却很固执的仍抓着他的手臂，目不转睛的盯着马尔科。这里没有点灯，只有月光从窗子泻入。

「艾斯。你现在该找个地方躺着睡一觉。」马尔科皱着眉头说。「你喝醉了。」  
艾斯摇摇头，仍然拉住马尔科，望着他。

他想起曾经的疑惑。怎么会有人甘愿像亚力克斯一般，屈服于他人身下。可是这一刹那他忽然就明白了。

如此的简单。

力量不能让人屈服，但爱可以。


	13. Chapter 13

＊＊＊

两人在只有隐隐约约透着月光的昏暗里僵持的站了一会儿。艾斯仍然没有放开手的意思——最终还是马尔科叹了一口气。

「好了，你先躺下，」他试图把胳膊从从艾斯的紧握的手掌里挣脱出来。「我去拿杯水——」

原本只是盯着他不动的艾斯似乎被他的举动给惊醒了，忽然大步抢到了马尔科身前，用身子把门狠狠的撞上。屋子简陋的木门磕在门框上发出相当沉重的一声闷响，艾斯则背贴着门，面向着马尔科——几乎已经贴在了马尔科跟前。

马尔科还未做表态，艾斯却完全没有了刚才安静沉默的态度。他们现在离的那么近，艾斯几乎能看到马尔科脖颈上的一点汗渍、还有胸前有一点凹凸的刺青纹路——

然后他向前一倾。这个距离他正好狠狠的抱住马尔科。他的下巴在马尔科的肩上磕了一下，接着他感觉到马尔科金色的发尾扫过他的耳廓。昏暗的环境里视觉受到了限制，其他的官感则相应的被放大了。其中一只手从马尔科敞开的衣服里伸进去，贴身环在了马尔科的背脊上，形成一个非常暧昧的姿态。

被马尔科的气息包裹住的感觉实在、实在太好了。他突然不能想象之前他到底怎么那样规规矩矩的面对着马尔科而不生出绮念。艾斯把脸侧了侧，脸颊紧贴在马尔科脖子上、有点汗水的皮肤上，于是嘴唇贴在了肩胛的部位。

「喂艾斯你——」马尔科被艾斯的突击搞的一僵。他伸手去去推了推艾斯。

「不可以吗？」被喊到了名字的少年直直的抬起了头来。「是我就不行吗？那些女人能做的我也——」艾斯忽然腾出一只手去按住马尔科的脖子，然后狠狠的在他嘴唇上亲了一口。说实话、这都算不上一个吻——马尔科一时间只觉得像被只小野兽咬了一口，他的牙齿被撞的发疼。

「我早就不是小鬼了——」艾斯稍稍拉开一点差距，看着对方，脸色因酒气而潮红。「你喜欢那些女人？不想试试——」他们身高差的不多，因此艾斯把胯部往前一顶时，两人的下身便撞到了一起。两人都闷哼了一声。艾斯听见了马尔科的喘息声，这声音像一股热流直蹿他的小腹，最终汇聚在了他的分身上。正面紧贴在马尔科身上，让他身体的一点点变化在两人间都非常敏感。他确信马尔科也感觉到了他抬头的下身——这大概能帮他证明一点「不再是个小鬼了」。

「够了，艾斯——你清醒一点——」马尔科的声音也有点低沉沙哑，在这样的场景里反而非常性感。「你在说什么——那个舞女？这有什么可比性——」他握住艾斯的双臂，将艾斯拉开一点距离。此时在封闭的小空间里，艾斯的胸膛和脸颊上都沾上了黏糊糊的汗水，他有点迷茫的半张着嘴喘气，既有少年的懵懂、又好像擅于诱惑的塞壬。

艾斯似乎半醉半醒的瞪着马尔科，含糊不清的嘟囔了一句，然后突然歪歪扭扭的蹲在了马尔科的面前。「果然还是醉倒了吗？」马尔科连忙伸手去扶住他。可是接着艾斯突然拦腰抱住了他。他半跪半蹲着，脸颊正好埋在了马尔科的胯部，修长有力的手臂懒懒散散的搭上了他的腰间。就算是马尔科——也几乎是用尽全力没让自己硬的太明显。

还未从震惊中缓过来一些，他忽然感觉艾斯在扭来扭去动个不停。艾斯虽然有点半醉半醒的样子，但手上的动作却极稳。他把手搭在了马尔科的腰带上，飞快的用力一扯便拉开了——平时简便的穿着此时倒显得非常方便了似的。接着艾斯抬头望了一眼。从上往下的角度看过去，少年的脸上一股阴郁和情欲交杂的神色，带着酒气的懒散，马尔科有一瞬间的恍惚。在那一刹那的恍惚里、艾斯毫不迟疑的一把垮下对方的内裤、把脸贴了过去——

马尔科在感觉到分身的前端忽然一阵温暖时顿时在混沌的空气中清醒过来。他几乎心脏骤停了。

「喂！停下来——」马尔科立刻把手按在了艾斯的肩头，狠狠把艾斯推开。他力道太大、艾斯几乎是跌坐在地上。马尔科迅速整理好衣裤，然后看向艾斯。

这一刹那他只觉得这一天太漫长了。

＊＊＊

艾斯坐在地上，缓慢的挪动目光看向站在他跟前的马尔科。刚才的推扯似乎让艾斯清醒了一些，好像在慢慢回想刚才的举动。

他看到了马尔科和舞女调情——接着被马尔科送回了房间——然后他……艾斯忽然脸色惨白、很快又因为气血上涌而脸色通红。做到这种程度还被推开——这样的举动再明显不过了吧？就算是他这样神经大条的人，也无法忽略这其中暗含的抗拒——或是说明确的拒绝？

而此刻他已经无法细细分辨对方的神情了。马尔科的声音从很远的地方传来，可是艾斯全无法处理其中的信息。他只觉得一阵屈辱和羞愧。他想起少年时曾渴望过一个不以他为耻的世界，可惜在很早的时候他就明白了求而不得。被人接纳、被人喜爱，那是世界上最幸福的事情了——艾斯有点迷茫的样子看着前方。这一次他本以为——他本以为那些刺青、那些夜空飞行、那些拥抱是——他以为不是他一个人这么想的——

也许是他要的太多了。像他这样的人……就算是待在老爹的船上这件事都已经足够添麻烦了吧。  
「抱歉。」艾斯摇摇晃晃的站起来。这短短的几分钟仿佛有一生那么漫长。那些愉快的回忆在几百秒间迅速一一闪过。那些亲密的、安心的、舒适的举动从此就再也不会有了。

艾斯觉得心脏停下半拍。「我就说嘛、亚力克斯果然猜错了。」他在这种时候突然有种古怪的制胜感。

马尔科还在跟他说什么，只是他完全无法处理这些信息——于是他选择飞快的转身，闯入了夜幕中。

头一个发现艾斯不见的大概是亚力克斯。清晨的时候，他因为宿醉的头痛很早醒来，迷迷糊糊的围着小酒馆转了一圈也没找到艾斯。「喂——艾斯那家伙呢？」亚力克斯大声嚷嚷，一边四处瞧着，「这小子睡到哪去了——咦？」亚力克斯把放在吧台上的啤酒杯挪了挪，拽出压在底下的纸条。

「抱歉各位……任务在身，先走一步……A——哈？」亚力克斯把纸条翻过去，纸条背面是白胡子海贼团的加急消息。亚里斯克斯粗粗的扫了一眼，「就算是有事也不用这么急吧……白胡子的人都这么拼吗……」他抓了抓头发，想起在宴席上吃到一半就能睡着的艾斯，有点疑惑的抬起头。

「所以——你是马不停蹄的又跑去干掉了一个海贼团吗？艾斯？」半个月后、丢斯站在甲板上看着灰头土脸不知道从新世界哪个岛屿窜回来的艾斯，把纸条拿在艾斯眼前。「你这家伙——不是应该跟多玛一伙一起回来的吗？怎么不声不响又跑哪里去捣乱了——」

「喂喂、对老爹不敬的家伙我当然——」艾斯扶了扶帽子不服气的回答他。丢斯有点好气又好笑，「可不是我嚷着要见你，你这一趟又是十几天，有的家伙可是等不及了呢——」

艾斯放在牛仔帽上的手不自觉的停顿了一拍。「什么……？」

「还能是谁啊？还不是你那只大猞猁——」丢斯笑起来，「最近总是雷雨天气，原来在黑桃海贼团的时候柯达兹就最怕打雷，总要跟你一起睡。最近你总是外出，它可惦记着你啊——」

「什么嘛……你说它呀……」艾斯忽然松了一口气的神情。

「……？干嘛这么紧张？」丢斯有点迷惑的看着艾斯。「你以为我说的谁啊？是老爹哪个小护士在惦记你啊——身为船医我倒是可以帮你联系一下——」丢斯挑了挑眉调侃他。

「见鬼——我都在想些什么。」艾斯暗自咬咬牙。「在瑟克斯就已经结束了……」不过真要说到结束——其实也只是一厢情愿而已吧？根本也谈不上什么结束。原本早已告诉过自己无数次，然而踏上莫比迪克号还是又忍不住产生一些古怪的期望来。艾斯对这样的自己有些厌恶。

那天夜晚好巧不巧在瑟克斯岛突然接到海鸟传来的讯息倒是及时把艾斯从尴尬中拯救出来，避免了要和马尔科同路回莫比迪克的烦恼。然而磨磨蹭蹭了半个月再次回来，他仍然有一点近乡情怯的感觉。

「总之欢迎归队啦、艾斯。你的成绩大家最近都在谈论呢——」丢斯打断了艾斯的思绪，「不愧是老爹船上的明星新人啊——」

「喂喂、你就别揶揄我了……」

「可不是我一个人这么想呢，大家都很认可你啊。先回去洗漱一下啊你、脏死了——」丢斯推着他往船舱走去。

＊＊＊

「呼——果然洗完澡很舒服啊。」艾斯拿着毛巾把头发擦了擦，顺手搭在了肩上。

「哟！这不是艾斯吗！」艾斯正踩在软梯打算爬上自己的上铺，忽然听到身后有人叫喊。「啊是你……！好久不见了。」艾斯看见老约翰正好也进了船舱。

「又干了一票大的啊，艾斯。有老爹在新世界哪里容得下那些毛头小鬼来胡闹呢——哈哈哈——」老约翰爽朗的笑起来。艾斯却没有太因此得意的样子。说起来在不久之前他也是这些「胡闹的小鬼」之一啊。如果不是遇到了老爹和马尔科……

——打住！「该死。」艾斯咬咬牙，努力分散注意力。

「所以——最近船上有什么新闻吗？」最后艾斯问。

「啊——最近倒没什么特别……只是——」老约翰故意顿了顿，「要恭喜你了哟，艾斯队长！」

「……什么？」

「你知道的吧，二队的队长职位一直空缺。总之——我听说老爹有让你来担任的意思啊。」 「我来担任二队队长……？」艾斯有点狐疑的看向老约翰。「我才加入白胡子不到一年啊……？这样也可以吗？？」艾斯被这样突如其来的消息震惊了。一时和马尔科的烦恼纠葛都忘记了。

「这个嘛……老爹自然有他的考量。不过你的实力和成绩我们都看在眼里的啊，艾斯。你来担任的话、大家都心服口服吧？」

「可是——」可是无论如何都觉得自己的资历不够。可是完全不明白为什么老爹会忽然想要自己担任空缺已久的队长一职。艾斯困意全无，从软梯上跳了下来。「真的没有什么原因吗？——突然这么说……」

「喂喂、我可没有胡说啊！」老约翰摆摆手，「一定要说的话……之前聚会的时候马尔科队长跟老爹夸奖了你在瑟克斯的表现——说起来马尔科队长也一直负责训练你……也许是他跟老爹提议的也说不定？」老约翰仔细回想一阵子，然后欣慰的拍了拍了艾斯。「你去问问队长好了——说到底也只是传闻、我也不太清楚啊。」

「马尔科——？是他推荐的吗？」还没有从二队队长的震惊中缓过来，艾斯再一次接受了更巨大的信息量。「为什么要这么做……？是因为自己真的足以担此重任还是说——」

还是说「愧疚」而已？因为无法回应而用另一种方式来安慰他吗这算是——？艾斯因为这样的念头而大脑空白。在瑟克斯岛的场景在脑海里迅速回放。以为几乎要记不清的昏暗画面意外清晰的浮现出来。艾斯只觉得一阵恶心、完全无法认真思考——如果马尔科真的是这个意思呢？

艾斯不自觉的流露出痛苦又自弃的神色。

「喂、艾斯，你脸色不太好啊……不用躺一会儿吗？」

「……啊、没事的。」艾斯最后说。然后他侧身从老约翰身边撤走，飞快的踏出了船舱。在回到船上之前的一点逃避与不知所措此时完全被抛在脑后了，「找马尔科问清楚」简直写在了他的眼前。艾斯气血上涌，他能感觉到太阳穴上血管的跳动——就像他的火焰一样、无处安放的热量几乎喷薄而出。

——然后很快就来到了马尔科的舱门前。艾斯一把推开了房门，马尔科正坐在桌子前。

船舱里的摆设跟几个月前也没什么改变。艾斯想起去瑟克斯之前暧昧的场景，似乎已经是完全不同的心态了。

「马尔科……队长。」


	14. Chapter 14

＊＊＊

两人安静的对望了一会儿。

「二队队长的事情——是怎么回事？」艾斯开口问他。

马尔科挑了挑眉毛。「你已经听说了——？你回来之前老爹和我在商量这件事，老爹有意让你来担任队长一职。」

「可是——」艾斯疑惑的皱起眉头，「二队队长空缺很久，老爹怎么突然——」

「这个时代在改变，艾斯。」马尔科说，「就算是四皇，也不能永远君临大海。新世界的未来也是属于新世代的。从你100次行刺老爹开始、还有你这段时间以来的表现，老爹都很认可你。艾斯，你——」

「那你呢？」艾斯打断了他。

「什么？」

「我说，你对这件事怎么想呢？」艾斯直盯着马尔科，脸上却看不出什么情绪。马尔科皱起眉头，用手撑在太阳穴上，似乎有点犹豫怎样回答。

「这算什么、你这是在同情我吗？」艾斯往前一步，瞪着对方。「因为在瑟克斯岛的事情吗？」艾斯无意识的散发出霸气。船舱里的温度物理意义上的升高了，此时的艾斯就仿佛将要翻滚的开水。就算表面还平静、其实水面下的气泡已经快要挡不住的朝着水面升腾起来。

马尔科却似乎完全没有在意这股几乎爆发的霸气。「你在说什么——？艾斯！」马尔科震惊的看着艾斯。熊熊燃烧的少年也自知失言，不过内心的郁闷苦楚让他无法停下来。

「不是这样吗、马尔科？我知道你觉得我这样做恶心——不过我也不后悔。但我这么做不是要你愧疚的——更不是为了什么队长——如果你只是为了不要在一队看见我、我可以申请去莫比迪克号的分舵。我——」我宁愿离你远一点也不想被觉得恶心。不希望自己的存让马尔科厌恶。这样的话到嘴边他却怯懦的说不出口。似乎无论在哪里，自己的存在都只能带给被人困扰和麻烦。虽然已经习惯了这样的感受、但是只要想到当时马尔科推开自己的神情，艾斯都觉得锥心。

「够了！」马尔科咬牙说。不可避免的被少年所吸引带来的烦恼已经让马尔科有相当一段时间都无法睡好，承受着对自己内心的叩问与拷打，可是对面情绪激烈的少年却丝毫不能感受到自己的苦恼、露出了一副自责自弃的表情，仿佛马尔科真的会把他发配出去。

马尔科真是受不了这样的这样的艾斯。「到底是怎样的经历让他如此敏感？」马尔科一瞬间闪过这样的念头。但很快探究的想法就被马尔科内心波涛汹涌的情感给吞没了。看着那样敏感又苦闷的艾斯，就算是纵横新世界的白胡子海贼团的队长也无法按捺自己的心情。

瑟克斯岛的一切再度在脑海里迅速又清晰的浮现。这半个月间马尔科也在「冷处理这件事」和「跟艾斯好好谈一谈」之间犹豫不定，不过他现在这样的心情决不在考虑范围内。

「你有想过后果吗，艾斯！你连二十岁都不到，你在这片大海上要呆的时间可是你活到现在为止的时间的几倍！白胡子已是这个时代的巅峰，你走到现在这一步、还会想离开新世界吗——」马尔科往前走了一步，他的气势让整个船舱都充满的压力。「你还年轻，你没有体会过的感情还很多，如果有一天你知道这不是你想要的，你还能坦率的跟我相处吗？会觉得尴尬吗？很多事——」

「也就是说、如果这是我现在想要的，你并不排斥是吗。」艾斯敏锐的抓住了关键点。  
「可恶……艾斯，你根本就没有想过以后要面对什么——」马尔科烦躁的抓了抓头发,「你早晚会成为老爹的得力干将，在莫比迪克号上也会举足轻重……你真的有考虑过——」

「不会后悔的！我小时候就决定了，我的人生一定要无怨无悔！」艾斯再次打断了马尔科，「如果我因为这种未知的理由选择退缩，将来也一定会遗憾的。喂，马尔科，白胡子海贼团的海贼就只有这样的气魄吗！」艾斯平时看起来不拘小节，此时却好像非常敏锐的感受到了马尔科的真实情绪。

「反而被小鬼教训了。」马尔科苦笑了一下。他叹了一口气，这几个月来的烦恼似乎瞬间便消散了。

马尔科把手伸到艾斯柔软的黑发里，将他朝自己按过来。

＊＊＊

虽然在岛上表现出及其坦率又主动的姿态，但此时的艾斯让马尔科确信他不过是个虚张声势的小鬼罢了。这一次由马尔科掌握了主动权；他很有侵略性的吻上去，不容置疑的将舌头从对方的牙齿间挤了进去。艾斯似乎战栗了一下，伸手抓住了他的一队队长的腰身，他似乎想扳回一点局势，但对方非常富有技巧性的舔舐和几乎说的上有点粗鲁的轻咬让他有些手足无措。

马尔科的气息扑面而来，让艾斯无处可躲，他试图不放弃抵抗，学着对方也要去轻咬对方的下唇和舌尖，然而很快便因为磕到牙齿而吃痛。

「啊——可恶……」艾斯小声嘟囔了一句，马尔科总算放过他，将两人的距离稍稍拉开一点，不过他的手仍放在艾斯的背脊上，轻轻摩挲着他的刺青大作。

马尔科快速的恢复了平时随和又懒散的神色，有点玩味的笑容看着脸颊发红，额角碎发乱蓬蓬的艾斯。「牙齿还疼吗？」马尔科说着抬手捏了捏艾斯的下巴。「喂！」艾斯露出恼怒的神情，迅速拍掉了马尔科的手。「果然是年轻人啊，这么有活力。」马尔科心里想着，他虽然没说什么，神色却也更加柔和了一些。想起前几周自己的举棋不定、此时忽然间的豁然开朗，马尔科也不免好笑。「果然是上了年纪的缘故吗，做起事来也这么保守了。」身为海贼，随时随地死掉了也不是什么罕见的事情——反倒是遇见这样的少年——这倒不是一件常常有的事情。

马尔科又细细看着对面的少年，替他把碎发捋了捋。「不后悔吗？」马尔科再次确认道。

刚才还一脸生涩的艾斯已经换上了完全不同的神情——他露出一个豪爽又充满挑战欲的笑容。「啊、那还用说。我还以为是马尔科队长不敢呢？——」

马尔科有点无奈的抓了一把艾斯的头发。两人终于安静下来，静静的看着对方。还未说话，敲门声又响起来。

「马尔科队长，你在吗——老爹找你！」 「啊啊，我就来。」马尔科心不在焉的答了一句。他仍然看着艾斯，又顿了顿，才慢慢的开口。「总之——你先休息一会儿，等会儿一起吃晚饭。」

一向最敬业、兢兢业业的马尔科队长脸上居然也流露出烦躁的神色。这个发现让艾斯忽然心跳慢了一拍。「马尔科好像觉得现在跟我呆在一起比较重要。」这样的念头让艾斯心头震撼，不过他面上并未表现出什么。

「知道了知道了、你快去吧——」艾斯摆摆手，非常自然的往后一仰躺在马尔科的床上，拿枕头盖住了头。「我先睡会儿——」

马尔科斜眼看了看毫无睡姿可言的少年。「把头发擦干再睡。」他说着开门离开了船舱。「很啰嗦啊——马尔科队、长、」艾斯故意把「队长」二字咬的很重。

确认马尔科离开了船舱，艾斯立刻把枕头挪开。「刚才都发生了什么——」艾斯有点迷惑的盯着天花板，伸手摸摸了嘴唇。

所以这是真的。马尔科承认了对他有着同样的心情。是那个马尔科啊。艾斯毫无睡意，只觉得心跳的很快。

离饭点还有一阵子，艾斯在床上翻了翻，磨磨蹭蹭从充满队长气息的床铺上坐起身。虽然对马尔科的房间已经相当熟悉，但以这种心情待在马尔科的房间里还是头一次。太阳还未完全落下、橙红色的光芒从窗口透进来，影子也拉的很长。

艾斯从床上下来，凑到窗口前，看到海面泛着波光，海鸥的剪影划过了赤红的天空，远处的太阳仿佛熊熊燃烧的火球。不过仔细看看——远处的天空尚有一丝蓝色没有褪去，青空和艳阳交相呼应，相当奇特。

他曾经见过许多日落。在南海、在东海、在乐园、也在新世界见过——有许多壮美的景色映在他脑海。「今天的落日真是特别啊。」艾斯想，这一天的落日、这一天的傍晚，他觉得尤其好看。 

＊＊＊

「哟——艾斯老弟！今天的晚饭怎样？」萨奇见艾斯坐在桌前大快朵颐，伸手揽住他的脖子。

「唔……还不……唔错。」艾斯满口食物的含糊回答他，眼神完全没有从饭桌前挪开。萨奇大笑，「我就说嘛、你小子还是加入四队比较好——厨子和美食可是相依相伴的啊！」

「又在诱拐我们的队员吗、萨奇？」艾斯还未回答，便听见身后一片熙熙攘攘中传来马尔科懒散的声音。马尔科走过来在艾斯身旁坐下。「再说——艾斯马上就要加入二队了，你不也知道吗？」

「啊啊、是有听说啊。提前恭喜了哟，艾斯老弟！」萨奇笑嘻嘻的看着艾斯。

就算是一向不拘小节、口放豪言的艾斯，在前辈面前也拘谨一些。「这种事没有定下来吧。」艾斯一边咀嚼一边含糊不清的说，「说起来——」他看向同坐一桌的黑胡子，「你是二队的老资格了吧？——」

蒂奇看见他询问的目光，豪放的笑起来。「贼哈哈哈——我没有那种野心啦、艾斯队长！」马尔科低头喝了一口啤酒，似乎并不太在意的样子、思考着事情。萨奇则忙于饭点，很快也要回后厨帮忙。

艾斯继续认真的消灭盘中美味，似乎没什么要与马尔科交流的意思。「喂喂，不用吃这么急啊，还多着呢。」马尔科有点好笑的半斜着眼看身边的少年。

「很好——唔好吃啊——」艾斯扭头看向马尔科，「你要不要尝尝这个鸡腿？」

马尔科叹了口气，也埋头食物当中。晚餐结束众人陆陆续续离开，只有艾斯面前的盘子越累越高。「啊——多谢款待！」艾斯总算放下了最后一个盘子。马尔科坐在旁边一口一口的喝酒。

「吃饱了？走吧。」马尔科起身，此时的饭堂已经安静下来，就连走廊和甲板上人也少了许多。

艾斯跟在马尔科身后，两人一前一后沿着甲板往入寝的舱房走去。天上是星河，落下一点月光掉在海水里。艾斯慢慢的拖着步子走，在这样难得静谧的时刻他觉得自己的一切举动也仿佛被拉长了。

「艾斯。」马尔科忽然叫住他，然后转头望过来。「你不用紧张。」

「什么——？」

被看穿了啊。艾斯心想。虽然和马尔科已经熟识，然而莫名的紧张还是弥漫在空气里。紧张到吃饭也没有突然睡着——果然一眼就被发现了。艾斯有点泄气，「连这种情绪都控制不好，果然会被小鬼吧。」

马尔科上前一步走到他面前，伸手摸了摸艾斯的脸颊。淡淡的雀斑痕迹在微弱的月光下也变得非常动人。「老实说，我也挺紧张的啊——」马尔科伸出另一只抓了抓头发，露出懒洋洋的笑容。「说不定会跟不上年轻人的脚步呢——」

这样的马尔科让艾斯反而安心下来。「这就是大叔的烦恼吗？」艾斯调侃的笑起来。两人一边闲聊一边慢慢继续走下去。自从离开了风车村，艾斯很少有过这样的情景——这样安静，悠闲又安定的片刻。说来这样的场景似乎和海贼的身份不太相符，但艾斯却有点沉溺其中了。

「喂喂，你在往哪里走啊？」马尔科偏头看了看艾斯。「嗯？——」艾斯有点诧异。

「我船舱在这边啊。今天吃饭吃迷糊了吗，小鬼——」

等等。马尔科这是邀请他去自己的房间过夜吗。

艾斯忽然僵硬，他觉得心中窜起了火焰——刚才宁静、祥和的氛围，瞬间被烧了干净。


	15. Chapter 15

还在造车，敬请期待……


	16. Chapter 16

＊＊＊

丢斯最近总觉得莫比迪克号上的气氛有点不对劲。每当他踏出医务室时，原本聚在一起、聊的眉飞色舞的护士们便会立刻住口——这在原来是没有的事情。更奇怪的是同样的事情似乎发生在任何地方——当他在餐桌前坐下时、在他回到船舱时。

「究竟是怎么了？」丢斯小声在心里嘀咕。「每个人都这么神神秘秘的。」

同样不对劲的还有他的前船长。倒不是说艾斯也会在他靠近的时候突然住口——而是说、最近他都没有什么靠近艾斯的机会了。虽说艾斯自从正式加入白胡子以来人气渐长，结识了不少新的伙伴，但无论如何原黑桃海贼团的成员依然是艾斯最亲密的伙伴。然而这段时间来——艾斯却没什么机会和丢斯他们一起吃饭；相反的，艾斯和几位队长——马尔科、萨奇以及以藏常常坐在一起聚餐。

倘若是其他人，丢斯大概会猜测是否他已经完全以未来的二队队长自居、不屑于跟他这样的见习船医混在一起。然而他却非常相信艾斯。「艾斯绝对不是那种人。」丢斯想，「说起来，这一年来他也总是跟着马尔科队长，逐渐亲密起来也很正常嘛。」

然而隔天丢斯就发现他对「亲密」有了新的认知。

「哇——所以昨天晚上也是——」

「千真万确。我前天和马尔科队长一起在医务室值晚班、亲眼看见艾斯在医务室外面等着他出去呢——」  
早晨丢斯站在医务室门前、清清楚楚的听见了当班护士的笑声和「艾斯」的字样传出来。这一次他总算在对方住口前推门而入了。

「喂喂、你们两个在聊什么这么有趣？」丢斯大步跨了进去。其中一个小护士因为惊讶捂住了嘴。「啊……不过是闲聊罢了、丢斯先生……？」

听起来就十分底气不足的样子。丢斯叹了口气。「拜托，我已经觉得奇怪好一段时间了。最近为什么大家说话总要避开我？」他流露出了苦恼的神情。「更何况、我听到你们说艾斯了——他怎么了究竟？」

两个小护士漂亮又干净的脸蛋都红了起来，似乎有些窘迫又羞赧。两人对看了一眼，支支吾吾还是说不出什么。

丢斯抱起双臂，做出严肃的表情。「好吧，你们不想说我也不勉强……今天晚上你们值夜班的时候再继续聊吧。」

「诶——？还要值夜班吗？」小护士惊叫起来。「我已经值了一周的夜班了——」

另一个小姑娘则立刻服软，「丢斯先生、拜托别安排我们值夜班啦。其实也没什么，就是艾斯先生和马尔科队长……最近走的比较近……」她说着脸又红了。「艾斯和马尔科队长的关系不是一向挺好的吗？」丢斯皱着眉头，有些困惑。

「是……是挺好的——他们两个最近总在一起——」小护士还是扭扭捏捏，丢斯听得更是莫名其妙。「哈？你在说什么？」

「还是我来说吧——」另一个小护士按捺不住，接过话来。「总之马尔科队长和艾斯交往了、作为恋人那种。我们大家都很为他们感到高兴呢。」

「这样啊、原来是在讨论这种事情，不就是艾斯和马尔科队长、马尔科在、在一起……」丢斯顿了顿，将手上的文件放好，转身出了门。「我还有事、一会儿再来。」

「喂，丢斯先生没事吧？」小姑娘小声对同伴嘀咕。「似乎——不大对劲？」

丢斯默默地走上甲板、望着广阔的大海。另一个同伴远远就看到了他。「早呀，丢斯先生。你在瞧什么啊？丢斯……喂！你要做什么——」水手目瞪口呆的看着眼前的一幕。「来人啊——丢斯先生掉到海里了！」

当众人手忙脚乱的把丢斯捞回甲板上，他大大的呛了一口水。「丢斯先生？你还好吗？突然话也不说就——你这是怎么了……」

「所以——所以我不是在做梦！」丢斯在湿透的头发和衣服上摸来摸去，突然大喊了一声。

「艾斯！！你小子在哪！」  
＊＊＊

「所以，是这样吗、艾斯？」丢斯抱臂坐在船舱里的凳子上，艾斯则有些别扭的坐在一旁的酒桶上——他和丢斯认识这么久以来、很少见到他的船医这样面无表情。

「差不多就是这样。」

「这是什么时候开始的事？你和马尔科。」

艾斯挠挠脑袋。「也不是很久……一两个月吧。」

「也就是说，」丢斯非常认真的看着艾斯。「我是莫比迪克上这两个月以来最后知道这个消息的人吗。」

艾斯心虚的摸摸鼻子。「丢斯你也没问过我。」

「哦？原来是这样吗？」丢斯不置可否的哼了一声。他既有些气恼没有在第一时间被伙伴告知，又有些震惊于这个消息，一时间不知道说些什么。

两个人有点尴尬的沉默了一会儿。终于还是丢斯继续开口了。「所以——你们已经——」他的脸颊忽的染上了红晕，便不再说下去了。艾斯难得的也脸红了。他还未回答，丢斯突然又做出一个暂停的手势。

「喂喂，还是算了。别说这个了。我才不想知道呢！」他涨红了脸，最后半句几乎是喊出来的，似乎生怕艾斯已经开口。

「我以为你对伊丝卡——」过了一会儿，丢斯又开口道。艾斯听他提起这个名字，想起那个元气的女海军，语气也柔和了起来。「嗯……是个不错的家伙啊。不过——」

「啊啊，就是这个表情！」丢斯忽然打断了他。

「嗯？什么？」

「我说、你刚才的表情。没有察觉到吗？多甜蜜的笑容呀。真是恋爱中的家伙。」丢斯忍不住挖苦了一句。「什么啊！你这家伙。」艾斯竟然有些羞恼的样子。

「哼，你真该照照镜子，艾斯。我问你——你刚才在想什么？露出那种温柔又缱绻的神情，一点都不像你呢。」

艾斯居然一时语塞。想到了什么？他只是想起上次碰见伊斯卡的那天、马尔科在昏暗的船舱里与他拥抱，被马尔科的气息所包裹……真是苦恼、不管怎样的小事，艾斯总会不由自主的想到马尔科。也难怪丢斯又酸又恼。

「为什么突然和他在一起了？」丢斯很直白的问。「啊，是因为多玛海贼团那两个家伙吗？你觉得这种事儿很新鲜——」

「不是因为亚力克斯！」艾斯坚决的打断了船医的话。「在那之前就……」是从什么时候开始的呢？是马尔科递给他一碗热汤的时候吗？还是亲手给他刺上刺青、亦或以不死鸟之姿带他遨游天际的时候吗？

「丢斯，我知道你担心我。你是我的第一个同伴——你向来最了解我，我做的决定绝不会后悔。」最后艾斯这样说。「我当然知道了。」丢斯嘟囔了一句，烦恼的抓着自己的头发。「我知道马尔科队长是个好人，但我们可是海贼啊！艾斯！在大海上居无定所、命悬一线的海贼……就算是娶妻生子的家伙也寥寥无几。更不要说你们这样、这样——不常见的关系了。」

虽说丢斯一向对自家的原船长充满了感激、敬佩和全力支持的心情，但此刻他对这件事情的担忧完全无法克制。「何况马尔科队长的身份……老爹可是所有海域里最强大的海贼啊！是离ONE PIECE最近的无冕之王；而马尔科在白胡子海贼团则是一人之下万人之上的身份，恐怕就连海军大将也不敢轻视他半分。他这样声名远扬的海贼有什么的动向，恐怕早就是大家茶余饭后的谈资了。更碰巧的是艾斯你马上要出任二队队长了，那些不了解白胡子海贼团的人听了流言不免觉得你——你是——总之是名不副实。桃色新闻的吸引力可要远远大于艾斯你的战绩。」

＊＊＊

艾斯露出一个短暂的笑容，完全不是平日和善又礼貌的神情，却有点愤世嫉俗的偏执感。「我从小听过的那些无妄的谩骂太多了……现在的我完全不在乎那些恶名。只要有实力在、总会让别人眼见为实的。既然已经做好了有过着无悔的人生的觉悟，就不会再因为这些无关的事情而勉强自己了。等我名扬天下的时候——自然不会有人再说得出什么闲话了。」

丢斯久久也没有说话。也许一开始正是艾斯这样倔强又炙热的情感吸引了他才让他义无反顾的追随着艾斯。「既然你已经做好了决定，看来我对你的担忧是多余的。不过这只是对你的担忧——」

「对我的担忧？」

「没错。这不是你一个人的事情对吧？对马尔科队长也有影响的吧？他名声响亮，当然压力也大。且不说外人怎么看，老爹旗下海贼团众多，他们见马尔科队长推你当上队长，说不定觉得是马尔科徇私偏袒，心里恐怕——很不服气。」

「……那样的话，只要我能证明自己的实力不枉队长的名头不就好了。」艾斯沉默了一会儿开口，但这句话也说得有些底气不足。的确，他还没有考虑过这个角度。之前总是纠结于马尔科的心意和自己的心情，他还从未想过马尔科的烦恼。虽说艾斯自信自己的实力可以干好二队队长的职责，但他如今不过是个后起之秀，无论资历还是实力在他之上的家伙也不是没有。偏偏是他担任了队长——怎么不叫人浮想联翩？

「实在是太自私了。完全没有想过即使是马尔科也会有麻烦啊。」他有点泄气的在心里暗暗懊恼。丢斯见他这副神色也缓和了语气。「喂喂、你也别想多了。这也只是我的猜测而已。那可是马尔科队长！他自然有办法的。」

「好啦，我要回医疗室了。你也快去餐厅吃饭吧。」丢斯走过去拍拍艾斯，然后起身出门。走到门口的时候他又顿了顿脚步。「为什么是马尔科？」

艾斯摇摇头。「我也不知道……这里大家都是很好的伙伴，但是马尔科他……他有点不同。我——」想触碰他。想跟他分享无聊的琐事。想和他独处。想和他在并肩作战的时候对视一眼便知道对方的心意。

他没有说出来，但丢斯似乎了解了。「真拿你没办法啊，艾斯。」他笑着踏着甲板，总算是接受了今天这个劲爆的消息。

然而另一方面、艾斯却思索着丢斯的担忧。

「艾斯？」想到一半的时候突然听到马尔科的声音。「嗯？怎么了？」艾斯慌慌忙忙的拿起一只鸡腿塞到嘴里。马尔科看了他一会儿。「感觉今天似乎没什么干劲呢。」

「哈哈、为什么这么说啊？喂、萨奇！我今天很没干劲吗？」艾斯干笑了两声，把话题抛给了同在一桌吃饭的萨奇。「嗯？完全没有啊！我看你小子的精力还是留着等会儿来四队帮忙做晚餐吧哈哈哈哈——」萨奇非常豪爽的笑起来。

马尔科也不由放松的笑了笑，懒洋洋的托腮看着艾斯。「你刚才在干什么？怎么这么晚才过来啊？」「没什么吧，跟丢斯聊了会儿天。」艾斯有点含糊的说，匆忙的转移了话题。「啊啊、我吃饱了！多谢款待！」他说完顺势靠向身旁的马尔科，这时的餐厅人来人往因而空气燥热，但他好像完全不在意身上黏黏糊糊的汗水，非常紧密的贴着马尔科的上身。艾斯用一只手环住了马尔科的脊背，很是依赖的姿态。两人自从互通心意之后虽并不在伙伴之间避讳，但也很少在众人面前如此亲昵。艾斯今天却忽然有点刻意。

萨奇和以藏几人见状都露出了然又促狭的笑容，马尔科却不免有点奇怪。「艾斯……？」他看了看艾斯。「你……」马尔科的后半句话被欺身而上的艾斯堵在了嘴里。


	17. Chapter 17

＊＊＊

马尔科短暂的被艾斯的亲密举动震惊了一下。但很快他也做出了回应，用手臂环住了艾斯的肩膀，把艾斯往身边揽了揽才和他分开一些。

「喂喂，你们两个也太腻歪了吧——」萨奇做出牙酸的表情，不少人还发出了揶揄的口哨声。

「萨奇，你也去找个人就不用羡慕了。」艾斯挑了挑眉毛，蓄意的调侃对方。

「哈——？我才不羡慕抱着马尔科呢？！」于是大家又笑作一团。年长一些的一队队长做出一个无奈的表情，揉了揉艾斯乱糟糟的黑发。

用餐之后，大家陆陆续续把餐盘拿到厨房的回收处。马尔科却叫住了同伴。「艾斯。等会儿下船去帮忙搬一下货物吧？」莫比迪克号正停在一座小岛的岸边，船员们在陆陆续续的补给。虽然已经用过了晚餐，但它完全没有挪动的意思，看来今天是要在码头边过夜了。

于是两人一同到了岛上。这是一座夏岛，傍晚闷热的海风和小镇上星星点点的灯光让平日里叱咤风云的大海贼们也变得放松一些。「没想到马尔科队长还要亲力亲为呢？」艾斯抱着沉重的木箱往船上走，嘴里把「队长」两个字咬的很重。「这个嘛……总要活动活动。」马尔科说着也搬来几个箱子。

「差不多就这些了吧？」艾斯问另一个船员。「啊、是的。多亏了两位来帮忙啊，辛苦了。」对方很热情的递过来两只盛满啤酒的木杯，「消消暑吧。那么我先会莫比迪克了，两位一会儿见。」

「呼——真爽。」艾斯大口喝了半杯啤酒。「辛苦你了啊，艾斯。」马尔科笑了笑。艾斯却突然扭头盯着他，眼睛很亮，笑容很恶劣。「那有什么辛苦的奖励吗？」他说着有意无意的舔了舔嘴唇。夕阳的余晖和嘴角残留的酒沫在诱人的反光。他跨坐在一个大木箱子上，上身前倾了一点。马尔科走近了几步，艾斯便伸手扯过他的衣襟，仰头把嘴唇贴到对方的嘴角，仔仔细细的舔舐了上面清甜的酒沫。这时的码头仍然热闹，但艾斯全然不在意人群，非常投入的靠向他的队长。马尔科趁机咬住了少年的下唇吮了一下。艾斯哼了一声。

「果然是小鬼啊。」马尔科懒洋洋的露出一个微笑。「什么小鬼啊……」艾斯忍不住反驳他。马尔科又喝了一口啤酒，在极近的距离将酒气吐在艾斯的耳廓上，他的耳朵因为气流而敏感的动了动。

「只有小鬼才要奖励……大人想要的是惩罚。」

半个小时以后，艾斯在码头的小旅店里了解了「大人的惩罚」——虽然他仍是更愿意称之为「奖励」。

「这种程度的惩罚吗，队长？」艾斯被他的队长推在床上的时候做出一个爽朗的露齿笑容，然而眉眼压低了一些，透露出不驯服的神色——既有着少年的直率，又满是情动的索求。交织在一起叫人欲罢不能。「你这家伙……可别得寸进尺。」这种时候的马尔科也难得的认真起来，不再是日常那副懒懒散散睡眼惺忪的样子。他把艾斯压在客房柔软的被褥里，两人胸前的皮肤便贴在了一起。艾斯喘着气，发出一点闷哼，但很快便被对方的舌头从口腔里卷走了。马尔科在床上总是非常的主动、有着攻击性。他用舌头舔舐过艾斯的牙齿，碰到口腔上膛时艾斯不禁颤栗了一下，发出不稳的鼻息。过了一会儿，马尔科才稍稍起身将两人分开一点。只是两人的唇间仍连着银丝，艾斯额前的碎发也被汗水贴在潮红的脸侧，整个场面完全没有因为唇舌的分离而变得纯情半分。

艾斯抬手从马尔科敞开的衬衣里伸进去，紧握他的腰身，而马尔科则一手撑着床垫，另一只手的手指插入对方柔软的黑发里，手掌紧紧贴在艾斯的脸颊上。「艾斯……」马尔科的声音低沉的仿佛从心底传来，气流和呼出的热气都饱含着深情。他一遍一遍的哼着少年的名字，又慢慢的吻了下去。

＊＊＊

马尔科的亲吻从艾斯的嘴角滑到了下巴上。他的胡渣蹭在少年光洁干净的下巴，让艾斯皱了皱眉头，却又把脸贴的更近了。接着是脖颈。马尔科恶意的伸出舌头舔了舔他的喉结，艾斯立刻扭动起来。「好痒——」他的声音听起来带有一点笑意，但更多的像兴奋。两人的共同练习还不算多，但马尔科似乎已经找到某些规律。于是在少年海贼的抗议下，他的队长再次用舌头在喉结上打了个转，这次换来了对方的呜吟声。

马尔科继续朝下。他有意放慢了整个过程，注意到艾斯不耐的挪动身子、不自觉的把腰身向上挺起。于是他伸手抓住艾斯线条清晰而紧实的上臂，唇齿擦过艾斯胸前的乳头。艾斯立刻颤动了起来，但他咬住了牙槽没有发出声音。马尔科懒洋洋的抬眼往上一看，嘴上的动作却不停下，牙齿轻轻咬了咬艾斯胸前的突起，很快便得到了反馈。

「喂——别……」艾斯这样说，然而身体却向马尔科靠过去。「别这样吗？」马尔科突然抬起了头，嘴唇离开了对方的胸膛，手指也停止了摩挲，刻意的静止。艾斯似乎没料到马尔科果真停了下来，从胸口传来的酥麻还一阵一阵的荡漾着，突然的暂停让他顿时一阵空虚。「马尔科……」他抽回一只手捂住脸，把呻吟咬在嘴里不放出，燥热不已。「别——」

「别怎么样？」马尔科低沉的声音简直是在撩拨他的底线。

「别——别停下来。」艾斯从齿缝里把声音挤出来，又恼又热，索性抹了一把脸，把马尔科从他的胸前拉上来，压住自己。同时他把另一只手朝下面伸过去，隔着裤子抓住对方炙热的来源。

马尔科顺势将下身的重量压在了艾斯的掌心中，两人同时发出了喘息。艾斯忍不住将再次吻住了他的队长，闭上眼睛啃咬着对方的嘴唇。这时没有了视觉的干扰其他的感官忽然变得异常清晰起来。艾斯感到自己放在对方胯部试图上下撸动的手腕被抓住、塞到了布料的内侧。于是他指尖的皮肤直接接触了对方的性器，下意识虚握了一把，只觉得手中的柱体立刻胀大一圈，变得更加烫手而硬挺。紧随而来的是马尔科的粗喘，罕见的流露出急躁而迫切的痕迹。「马尔科想让我摸他」和「马尔科因为我而动情」的念头立刻在艾斯脑海里炸开。这简直比让他的队长直接的抚摸更能挑起他的情欲。一股酥麻从指尖传进了小腹，他感觉自己硬的马上就能射出来。

「马尔科——」他胡乱的把对方的手塞到自己下身，握住马尔科的手给自己撸动。「我想要。」艾斯在床上总是很坦然的说出自己的想法，对于肉体的享受他也毫不扭捏。马尔科总是无法拒绝他的少年。他打断了两人黏黏糊糊的亲吻，飞快的啄了一下艾斯的额头然后从他身上翻身下床。「等我一会儿。」

马尔科回来的时候手里抓着一管身体乳。他把身体沉在艾斯身上，「抱歉——从浴室只找到这个。」他晃了晃手上的膏状物，「果然这次还是算了吧？用手也一样的……」艾斯伸手捧住马尔科的脸，又露出那个马尔科所熟悉的、大胆的笑容。

「都这种时候了……你忍得住吗？」他伸腿磨蹭着队长的脚踝，「我可不是那种需要呵护的小姑娘。再说——有莫比迪克号的船医在就没什么可担心的吧？」话说的同时，艾斯的手已经从马尔科的脸上不老实的游走到了他的脊背上，将两个人紧紧的贴合在一起。

这一次马尔科没有回答他。他只是一鼓作气解开两人的腰带。

＊＊＊

原本便穿的简单利落的两人很快就坦诚相见了。两人都有着非常完美的身材和肌肉线条，此时的情景除去情色居然有种无关性别的美丽。

马尔科用膝盖顶开了艾斯的双腿，手指上涂抹着乳膏朝他的后穴摸去——途径艾斯高昂的性器时，顺手抹了一把渗出的液体。「你都湿了哟，艾斯。」他恶劣的玩弄了少年的囊袋，身下的年轻人立刻如触电般颤栗起来。

「啰嗦——」艾斯嘴硬的嘟囔，耳尖却红了。这时马尔科的指尖已经抵在了穴口。「有任何不舒服立刻告诉我。」在这种事情上马尔科总是很可靠又温柔。一开始的确非常的不适。异物的进入让括约肌立刻紧缩起来。艾斯瑟缩了一下身子，马尔科立刻亲了亲他的脸颊和嘴角。等到艾斯适应了一些，马尔科才缓慢的放入第二根手指，轻轻的抽插。然而艾斯仍是非常不适的吸了一口气。

「放松点……」马尔科在他耳边说，同时低下头用舌尖舔了舔对方胸前挺立的肉粒。刺激带来的酸麻让人舒服不已，很好的缓解了异物在体内的不适感，艾斯也渐渐放松下来，不自觉的用下身去摩擦对方的小腹。感到两人都已进入状态，马尔科将手指抽出来，「我要进去了，艾斯。疼的话就告诉——」

艾斯用嘴堵住了他的叮嘱。于是他马尔科慢慢把性器推入一些。「这样可以吗？」回答他的是艾斯紧抓他臂膀的双手。虽然少年咬着牙没有发出声音，但他僵硬的身体完全表达出来了。「抱歉，好像又弄疼你了。」马尔科抽出一只手揉了揉艾斯的头发，停住不动。

「没事，你继续吧。」艾斯稍稍换了换姿势，把修长的双腿夹在队长的身侧。纵使两人都是身体素质好到离谱的能力者，马尔科的动作还是异常谨慎。等他完全没入艾斯体内时，他已经硬的发疼，而夹紧的肉壁更是加剧了这样的疼痛。艾斯看起来当然更不好受——他几乎觉得从内往外被撑破了。

「放松，放松。你还要我继续吗，艾斯？」马尔科亲着他的脖颈和肩胛。

「这种程度而已——」

于是马尔科慢慢抽动起来。这种事情一旦有了开头后面就好办了许多。一开始的确很干涩难受，但随着艾斯逐渐放松适应，其中的快感便没过了不适。何况马尔科总是个很体贴的爱人——他向着两人结合的部位挺胯的同时也细心的抚摸着少年的大腿和阴囊，很快两人的喘息便纠缠在一起。

「是这里吗？」马尔科换着角度顶撞。「不……再往上一点——往里……」少年非常配合的跟着他动起来，试图寻找一个最佳的位置。「对……不——不要——」找到敏感的刺激点时艾斯立刻一阵灭顶的快感给吞没，完全发不出语义完整一句话，只是张开嘴角呼气。

「不要吗？」马尔科挨得极近的问他，艾斯几乎觉得两个人已经合为一体。但显然马尔科并不期待一个答案，他只是持续而准确地插向同一个位置。摩擦的疼痛和快感几乎同时从结合处传来。艾斯觉得自己要燃烧起来。他的体内变得更加燥热难耐，几乎已经快要到达他的极限。「马尔科，我不行了……」他因为口渴而嗓音有些嘶哑。在马尔科再一次深深插入的时候，他最终忍不住发泄出来，手指牢牢握住对方的脊背，指尖燃起了火焰。

背部灼热的烫伤让马尔科低吼了一声，但很快冰凉而缓和的青蓝色火焰升起，包裹住了烫伤的皮肤。马尔科突然想起给艾斯刺青的那一天。那时候的艾斯还不擅控制元素，烫伤了他的指节。从那时候起艾斯一直是像火焰一样的少年——熊熊燃烧，势不可挡。记忆里那张既直率干净又不拘的面容和身下面色潮红又眼神涣散的脸色重叠在一起，反而更加情色。马尔科在下一个纠缠不休的吻中高潮了。

艾斯的手臂上忍不住再次燃起了火星。此时暮色已沉，他们没有开灯，只有窗外的余光。幽暗的屋内摇曳着的红色和蓝色的火光，终于融合在了一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我尽力了TvT


	18. Chapter 18

＊＊＊

事后的艾斯迷迷糊糊的环住了马尔科，亲昵的把头埋在了他颈窝里。

「你笑什么？」马尔科感到肩胛处传来一阵轻微的震动。「没什么……就是觉得……现在这样真是太好了。」艾斯轻声说，他的碎发黏糊糊的蹭在马尔科耳边，两人是如此紧密的贴合在一起。

马尔科一副拿他没办法的口气。「真是搞不懂你们这些小鬼在想些什么——今天白天就觉得你有点怪怪的啊，艾斯。又说着这种话——」

「是你想多啦——大叔。快睡觉吧，好困。」艾斯说着打了个哈欠，声音也变得含糊起来。

果然马尔科是不会在意那些流言蜚语的。艾斯心想。白天丢斯的话让他有些不安，于是任性的故意在公众场合做出了亲密的举动，也不知道心里到底是更想证明「马尔科是不会在意的，丢斯你搞错了」还是「我这种人果然不值得别人爱的，就算是马尔科也会受不了的」。抱着这种复杂的心情，然而马尔科却总是温柔又强大的毫不掩饰自己的爱意。真是——既在意料之中，又让他松了口气。

「就算是我这样不该活下来的人……居然也会被人恋慕。大海真是神奇呢……」 胡思乱想着，他渐渐在黑暗中失去了意识。

艾斯是被刺眼的阳光晒醒的。迷迷糊糊睁开眼的时候，马尔科已经不再身旁，他一个人横占了整个床铺。

「已经早上了啊……」他翻了个身嘟囔了一句。「今天的船开的真稳……嗯？」

等等。船上……？艾斯立刻从床上蹦了起来。窗外的阳光透过新绿的树叶透进来，码头上喧哗的人声也逐渐清晰起来——这样的场景让艾斯再次确认了自己在码头上而不是莫比迪克号上的事实。迅速的穿戴整齐，艾斯急急忙忙的往外跑，正好推门进房间的马尔科跟他迎头撞在了一起。

「搞什么呀你这家伙——」马尔科不满的喊道。

「喂，马尔科，现在几点了？」艾斯顾不得一队队长的抱怨，立刻又站好凑了过去。

「11点了。」

「啊才11——都11点了？」艾斯瞪大眼睛，「那莫比迪克号——」

「老爹他们几个小时以前就起航啦。」马尔科的语气自然得仿佛在说「今天的晚上我要值夜班」或者「今天的午饭是吃寿司」，说着又伸手半搂住艾斯，把头搁在对方的肩窝上，还在继续着昨晚黏糊亲密的氛围。

「那——为什么不叫我起床？」艾斯一半迷惑一半震惊的推了推马尔科，似乎完全想不通为何莫比迪克号起航几个小时以后一队队长和准二队队长却还在岸边的小旅馆里亲亲抱抱。

「你睡的可香了，艾斯。」马尔科的声音似乎带了一点笑意。

「哈——？这种理由也太——」

马尔科将两人拉开一点距离，嘴角喊着笑容。「好了，不跟你开玩笑了，艾斯。」说着马尔科的神色正经了许多。「安排本身就是这样的……简单来说，就是有个活儿要我们两个来干。」

艾斯也调整了状态听马尔科继续介绍。

「艾斯，你知道老爹旗下除了莫比迪克号还有很多加盟的海贼团吧？就像当时你也可以以黑桃海贼团的名义加入白胡子。虽然我们大家名义上都是老爹的儿子不分彼此……可实际上许多海贼团派遣在外、有时候难以约束。大部分伙伴都对老爹的规矩很尊重，但有时候也有些家伙……不那么安分。其中有一支海贼团经常往返于新世界和香波地群岛，之前我听到了一些让人在意的传闻——」

香波地群岛？艾斯回想起那个混乱又热闹地方，他有了不好的联想。「难道是那个拍卖场——」

马尔科一改平时懒洋洋的眼神，周身的气场也肃整起来。「没错。咱们白胡子是绝对不许参与人口贩卖的，否则人鱼岛也不会被老爹罩住。所以这一次我们要以搭载他们的船去香波地为借口调查情况。事关老爹和白胡子海贼团的名誉，因此这件事也要谨慎一些，由队长级别的人来处理。我们之所以留宿在这个码头，也是因为今天他们会在此停靠。」

「什么——如果真有这样不守规矩、对老爹忘恩负义的家伙——那决不可以姑息！」一想到有人打着老爹的名义却行不义之事，艾斯身上的火苗都要燃起来了。「还等什么！出发吧！不过说起来——这种任务只有马尔科就足够了吧？」

＊＊＊

「这个嘛……」马尔科突然露出一点近乎羞涩的表情，抓了抓头发。「也算有点私心吧，我希望在你正式上任之前带你多见见老爹旗下的海贼团，跟他们熟悉一下。」

——这自然是为了帮艾斯在大伙心中树威。不管「火拳」的名头在乐园如何响亮，在枭雄纵横的新世界里艾斯还是个初出茅庐的新人呢。

艾斯很快便想到了这一点，不由感动的拉过马尔科的手摩挲。「马尔科、我——」

「当然也不完全是这样……除了游骑士多玛、你还没怎么在老爹其他旗下的海贼团里露面过。这次的任务也需要你这个生面配合啊。*」马尔科忽然笑了笑，凑过来心情很好的咬了一口艾斯的嘴唇。

「嗯……？」艾斯困惑的皱了皱眉头。

当一个小时以后艾斯灰头土脸的站在码头上时，对马尔科的一点感动之情已经无影无踪了。

「唔——所以你说你叫斯皮特（Spade）？*你以前干过水手的活儿吗？」满脸络腮胡的壮汉抱着手臂看着比他小一圈的年轻人，有点怀疑的发问。

「啊——我在两条船上干过、有好几年的经验。你不相信的话我可以演示给你——」艾斯指了指桅杆。此时他没有穿戴标志性的牛仔帽和靴子，而是老老实实的穿了长袖体恤和便鞋，脸上灰尘仆仆，在鱼龙混杂的码头上丝毫也不打眼。

「不用了，我们赶时间。」壮汉摆摆手，「实话告诉你们这些小子——如果不是这次急缺人手，我们大涡蜘蛛海贼团也不会随随便便在这儿招水手……我们可是在白胡子旗下的，便宜你们这些家伙了。」他说话的时候露出很骄傲的表情。

「白胡子——？！是那个四皇的白胡子吗——」「所以我们也算间接加入了白胡子？」和艾斯一起被招募的几个水手们纷纷发出了惊叹。

「没错——就是那个白胡子。好了好了、小的们，快上船干活去！我是水手长费科，你们在我面前可别想耍花招偷懒！」壮汉哼了一声催促众人，虽然面色凶狠但对众人的惊叹倒是非常自得。

艾斯刚上甲板，就听到了粗犷的声音。「哟，费科，你来看这是谁——」水手长和艾斯同时看向了声源处。

「这是——马尔科大人吗？！」水手长定睛一看，顿时大惊，将目光投向了他的船长。「斯库亚德船长，这是怎么回事？」

被称作斯库亚德的正是大涡蜘蛛海贼团的船长。他的额头上有只很大的蜘蛛标志，也许就是他被称作「大涡蜘蛛」的缘故吧。「马尔科队长要去香波地办事，所以搭咱们的船去。马尔科队长，这是我们船上的水手长费科。」

刚才面对水手们眼睛都要抬到天上去的水手长立刻换了一副笑脸，脸颊激动的通红。「马尔科大人，您怎么不提前通知我们呢？船上乱糟糟的——」

说着他一脚踢在了艾斯的屁股上。「你们这些家伙！还不赶紧去把甲板拖干净！」

「喂——」艾斯抱怨了一声，努力看在老爹的份上不去计较，但是忍不住幽怨的看了一眼对面悠闲的马尔科。马尔科则面无表情的看着水手们，仿佛完全不认识艾斯似的。早上两人还在同一张床上缠绵辗转，结果立刻待遇便有了天壤之别。

我为什么要答应马尔科这个蠢兮兮的计划？艾斯在心里哀叹——马尔科大大方方的作为白胡子的一队队长成为这个海贼团的座上宾，「顺路」搭乘他们的海贼船到香波地群岛办一件要紧事。而他这个准队长则乔装打扮、深入基层，混进这艘海贼团的水手里调查是否有奴隶贩卖的信息。

真是太过分了。

＊＊＊

整个白天都在忙碌的甲板和桅杆上过去了。晚饭一开始艾斯就已经馋的不行。

「麻烦再来一盘！非常感谢！」艾斯迅速的解决了盘中的食物，很有礼貌的把空盘子递给了负责盛饭的厨师。「你自己看看你吃了多少——？！」厨师瞪着艾斯身旁高高垒起的餐盘。艾斯只好默默坐了回去，抬眼又看到不远处另一张餐桌上的马尔科。

不同于挤在一起吃大锅饭的水手们，马尔科和船长等人坐在一张单独的桌子上——明显食物也更为丰富。「喂喂，跟船长坐在一起的那几个家伙是谁啊？」艾斯问旁边的水手。

「啊、船长右边的是从白胡子海贼团来的一队队长马尔科，他的右边边的是牧师马斯克先生，再右侧是大副，然后最左侧是水手长——你今天见过了他了吧？」

「嗯？嗯……」艾斯漫不经心的点头，嘴里却也没停。

「等等——？你这家伙什么时候把菜桶拿过去了——？！还吃完了——？」厨师的惊怒立刻船遍了整个饭厅。

吃完了整整一桶炖肉的艾斯理所当然的被留下来洗盘子作为惩罚，厨师们也乐得把杂活扔给新来的水手，于是饭后空旷的厨房里很快就只剩他一人了。

「今天过得怎么样？」马尔科的声音在身后响起。

艾斯手上不停的洗着盘子。「怎么说呢——偶尔像这样活动一下不还错吧。毕竟我可不像某些家伙有那种特别的待遇。」

马尔科谨慎的用见闻色感受了四周无人，才走到艾斯身后环住他蹭了蹭他的脖子。「你在闹别扭吗，艾斯？」

「什么啊——才没有！」艾斯结结巴巴的用手肘顶了顶马尔科，「你起来，好热。」

「好了好了，不逗你了。」马尔科懒洋洋的笑着把手拿开，不忘揉了揉艾斯柔软的黑发。「说正经的，你有什么发现吗？」

「拜托——我今天拖了一天的甲板。」艾斯抱怨道，「应该是我问一队队长大人有没有什么发现吧？」

马尔科没有在意艾斯语气里的揶揄。「我们这次是突然拜访，他们提前并没有消息……就今天来说，似乎斯库亚德他们没什么反常的举动。不过之前有线报说他们途径的岛屿时常有稀有种族失踪，实在过于巧合了。总之——有机会你先去检查一下他们的货舱吧。」

「啊，知道了。」艾斯也切入了任务状态。马尔科又交代了几句，便感觉有人往厨房走来。「差不多就是这样了、我也该回船舱了。」

「这样就回去了吗？」艾斯有点不满的拽住了马尔科的衣领，手指上还沾着洗涤剂的抱抱。于是马尔科倾身狠狠的吻了一口艾斯，舌头伸到对方嘴里舔了舔牙齿那种。分开的时候艾斯甚至觉得出喘不过气。

「这样可以了吧？」

「唔，马马虎虎吧。」艾斯露出一个爽快的笑容——其中还掺杂了一点对任务的兴奋和跃跃欲试。

好不容易洗完所有碗的艾斯终于在一轮明月下离开了厨房。他的寝室今天已经由水手长介绍过了，是个挤满许多人大船舱。不过此时他还不急于回房间。艾斯又往下走了一层——那是通往货舱的方向。此时的货舱黑乎乎的一片，艾斯没有点灯，走到货舱门口的时候，里面忽然有火光亮了起来。他立刻停住了脚步站在阴影处。

「嗯？费科，你怎么在这儿？」发问的是个低沉的男声。

「啊啊、大副先生，我是来清点上次缴来的战利品。」水手长似乎扬了扬手里的稿纸，艾斯听到了纸张窸窸窣窣的声音。

「这样吗……今天你倒是挺勤快的嘛。」

「毕竟——马尔科大人今天突然上了咱们的船嘛，我担心他来查货。」水手长的理由听起来也很合理。「说起来、大副你以前就见过马尔科大人和老爹本人吧？」

「是啊、当时咱们的船长在老爹面前喝下义子杯的时候我就站在他身后呢，那可真是壮观。」大副回味着那副画面——白胡子的十几位队长都站在两侧，霸气外露的场景。

「可惜当时我还没有上船啊——真想见识一下白胡子本人。」水手长感叹道。「他和传说中一样吗？」

「怎么说呢——白胡子虽然看起来非常凶狠的大海贼，但老爹却是个很爱护儿子的家长——他是绝对不允许有人伤害自己的家人的。」

艾斯在暗处听到对老爹的夸赞，心里对两人的好感大增。

「不过——现在老爹也上了年纪，许多事物都由队长负责，尤其是一队的马尔科。哼，他倒是权力大得很呢。」大副继续说道，口气却有些奇怪。

水手长听起来也很迷惑。「这是什么意思？」

「你还不知道吗？老爹船上一直空缺的二队队长的位子已经内定给了火拳——就是新加入的那个小鬼。你知道为什么不从二队的老资格或者白胡子旗下的舰队船长里挑人吗？」大副压低了一点声音，「听说他和马尔科走的很近，是马尔科力荐的人选——至于为什么嘛，嘿嘿，也许马尔科挑人的标准是凭的床上功夫吧。」

他说着发出几声嘲弄的轻笑。

艾斯觉得浑身发冷。


	19. Chapter 19

＊＊＊

「你们听说了吗——？昨天晚上的事？」第二天早晨的甲板上，水手们忙着扬帆起航的同时也聊起了船上的大事件。

「啊啊、你说大副他们——」

「嘘——小声点！听说大副现在还暴跳如雷呢。」

「的确啊……莫名其妙在自己船上被揍了一顿这种事情实在太丢脸了……」说话的海贼叹了口气，压低了声音。「不过——究竟是怎么回事？谁这么胆大在船上惹事？」

「不知道啊——我今天早上在船长的舱门外倒是听到他们讨论了。据说昨晚大副和水手长在货舱清点的时候，突然间——」说话的海贼故作神秘的顿了顿，「蜡烛就熄灭了。紧接着一个黑影窜进来和大副扭打在了一起！等到再次点起蜡烛的时候、就已经完全没有黑影的踪迹了，整个过程不过几分钟呢。」

「原来如此——咱们船上能打的过大副的也只有船长了吧？船长可没必要做这种奇怪的事情。怪不得我听传闻说是大海上的幽灵船或是水鬼作怪呢……我们有损失吗？」

「这也是诡异之处：咱们船上的货一点都没少、值夜班的人也没有看到有其他海贼船靠近。就好像……不知道是不是大副被什么不干净的东西缠上了？」

「笨蛋！幽灵怎么能够打人呢？喂——新来的，你有听说什么消息吗？」水手一边拉着船帆一边吆喝一旁的新人。

「啊？我吗、我不了解啊。」被点名的「斯皮特」含含糊糊的回答，「我回一下船舱。」他放下手上的活儿，几乎称得上是迅速的离开了甲板。

然而就在斯皮特匆匆忙忙往路过储物间的时候，被人一把扯了进去。

「不打算解释一下吗？」即使在昏暗又狭窄的小房间里，对方仍然好整以暇的抱臂靠在墙上。

「解、解释什么啊？」斯皮特结结巴巴的回答。

「你这小子——我都听说了、大副深夜遇袭恐遭幽灵袭击的灵异事件。难道不是你干的吗？艾斯？」

艾斯看到对方的菠萝头似乎更炸了。「这个嘛——一时没忍住就……」

「啊——我就知道你这家伙总会搞点什么事出来。」马尔科苦恼的捂住脸。「还好你把蜡烛吹灭了、他们也没看到你……不然这次的计划就全部打乱了。」

艾斯有点不好意思的把抓了抓头发。「总之这次任务没有受到影响就好了对吧。你放心，下次我会注意一点的。」

「还有下次吗？！到底为什么你第一天就把大副给揍了？无论如何我们同在老爹旗下，大家都是兄弟啊。」马尔科觉得头更疼了，声音里流露出不解。艾斯虽然有粗神经的地方，但对伙伴的重视、完成任务的用心，绝不亚于船上任何一个人，只会比之更甚。

艾斯少见的踌躇了——在商讨问题的时候他向来是有话直说的。「他说了同伴不该说的话。」最后艾斯这样说。

两人随即便陷入了短暂的沉默。马尔科当然相信艾斯所说，但这反而让他更加担心。他叹了一口气，「你不该逞一时之快的。伙伴之间也会有误会，何况只是说几句话而已……我们这样的人在大海上听到的污名实在太多了。」

回答他的仍然是沉默。艾斯的脸一半在阴影里，但倔强又骄傲的眼神却很清晰。「白胡子海贼团的名誉是我会去守护的、很重要的东西……你的名声也是。」过了一会儿，艾斯轻声回答，但语气不容置疑的坚定。

「……你不改改这毛病的话迟早会惹出大事来。」马尔科烦恼的摸摸头发，虽说是抱怨，但语气似乎也不指望艾斯会有什么改变。「所以你有什么发现吗？」

「唔……船员当中好像没听到什么奇怪的传闻。」艾斯想了想说。

「这样吗……难道是在上位者里？」

「你怀疑斯库亚德？」

马尔科摇摇头，「这倒也不是。他这家伙虽然长得一副奸诈狡猾的样子，但实际上是个心思单纯的人。何况他和老爹喝过结义的酒，从一开始我倒不怀疑是他有什么滑头。不过他的属下嘛……虽然名义上也是我们白胡子海贼团的成员，但实际上跟老爹以及莫比迪克号打交道的机会很少——甚至有人都没有见过老爹。这种情况下、要指望他们每一个人都对我们的规矩完完全全遵守也不容易。」

——海贼的生活总是刀尖舔血，背叛乃是常情。即使像白胡子海贼团这样联系紧密的大海贼团，要说每一个成员都有绝对的忠诚也很难保证。

「好了，你回你的位置上去吧，免得引人怀疑。有什么消息再联系我。」马尔科拍了拍艾斯的肩膀。艾斯点点头推门便走——他消失的时间已经有点太长，在被水手长发现之前最好赶紧回去。

＊＊＊

不同于忙碌的艾斯，马尔科在船上的生活颇为轻松。因此他也有大把时间在船上乱逛。「如果不是斯库亚德的话……会是大副有什么可疑吗？艾斯也提到他对白胡子海贼团有些不满。不过——这么想也太草率了。」马尔科苦恼的捏了捏鼻梁。果然还是打一架最痛快。这种漫长的、内部的猜疑，总是最折磨人心的。

「这不是马尔科先生吗？」突然有人打断了马尔科的思绪。「您是来祷告的吗？」

「你是……马斯克先生吧？」马尔科认出来来人是船上的牧师马斯克，原来不知不觉中他已经走到了祷告室门前。

「是我。既然都到门口了，不进来坐一会儿吗？」马斯克说话的语气很柔和，有一种让人放松的力量。「唔、那就叨扰了。」马尔科走进祷告室。

这是一间小船舱改造的祈祷室，放着几条长凳，中间的墙壁上装饰了圣母的画像。长期在海上航行的人们为了寻求精神寄托，往往需要牧师这一角色。不过此时正是忙碌的时候，海贼们都忙于干活，房间里只有马斯克先生和马尔科两人而已。

「这几天马尔科先生过得还适应吗？」牧师笑眯眯的问他。「还不错吧……」「可是马尔科先生刚才好像在烦恼什么——如果有想要倾诉的话，可以尽管对神诉说，神会爱我们每一个人的。」

面对好脾气的牧师，马尔科也不好意思太过于敷衍。「其实也说不上烦恼，只是为同伴感到一点担心罢了。」

他看向对方，牧师依旧用鼓励的眼光望着他。「那家伙有点……太过于坚硬、过于执着了。不是说这是不好的地方，但……虽然这样说有点可笑又毫无逻辑，但有时我隐隐担心这种性格会折断他。」面对陌生人反而轻而易举的吐露了烦恼。也许是因为在心里已经千回百转，所以当有人问起时情不自禁便说了出来。马尔科这样想。

「原来如此……马尔科队长果然很体贴伙伴啊。」牧师感叹道。「我想这位同伴大概是您的部下吧？毕竟在白胡子海贼团里您已经是最接近老爹的人了……既然是部下，您又这样为他着想，当然应该直接告诉他、纠正他，避免他走弯路才是。神爱世人，也希望兄弟之间互相爱护、提点对方呀。」

马尔科笑了笑，但仍是思索的表情。「神是这样教导的吗……我会好好想一想的。谢谢你听我说这些奇怪的话。」

马斯克先生也回以一个笑容。「我的存在就是为了倾听船上每一个人的烦恼、让大家能够与神明沟通。请不要客气，马尔科先生。」

「咦？马尔科……队长，你也在这里啊？」  
马尔科和牧师同时回头看向门口。艾斯提了个铁桶，毛巾搭在脖子上，手里还拿了一根长杆型的工具。

「孩子，你有什么事？」牧师问他。

「啊，是这样的，他们说有个楼板渗水让我去修一下，正好在你的卧室下面，就想问问你的浴室有漏水吗？我可以一起帮你修好。」

牧师想了想。「我没有注意呢，不如我等会儿回去看看，如果需要的话我再找你……你叫什么？」

「我是艾——斯皮特。」艾斯差点咬到舌头，说完他又把目光投向了马尔科。「船长在找你呢，马尔科队长。」

马尔科闻言朝牧师点点头，起身跟艾斯一同离开了祷告室。

「你在和牧师聊什么？」艾斯问他。「没什么啦……随便说了几句。这么快你就有什么发现了吗？」马尔科将话题转回了任务。

「唔，有一点吧。我昨天不是在货舱碰到了水手长吗？我听其他海贼说……他最近好几次自告奋勇去点货——说不定货舱有什么线索。」

＊＊＊

「那你去看过了吗？」

艾斯把手上的工具举起来，做出一个无奈的表情。「马尔科队长——就拜托你去看看了，万分感谢！」他说话的语气还是一贯的那么有礼貌——虽然说的过于冠冕堂皇以至于马尔科完全没有听出感谢的意思。

「带你来唯一的好处就是给我节约了饭费吧。」马尔科在心里腹诽了一句。跟艾斯越是熟悉，他越是拿这个少年没办法。

马尔科独自去了货舱。不久前大涡蜘蛛海贼团刚打了一场胜仗，从敌方海贼处缴获了不少战利品。此时的货舱里虽然未整理好，但已是满目琳琅、珠宝遍地。由于担心分赃不均引起的矛盾，货舱只有船长、大副等少数几个人能进来，大部分船员是无从得知具体的货物情况的——直到下一次船长分配给大家。

「这样说来……货舱倒是个藏东西的好地方呢。」马尔科暗自思考，手上的动作也不停下。「但如果真有拐卖奴隶，要藏在货舱哪里才能不引人注意呢？」除了尚未装箱的宝藏，货舱里还有几个大木箱，用来装人也绰绰有余——何况木箱上的缝隙也足够透气。马尔科敏捷的挪到箱子边，仔细听了听里面的动静。

「好安静啊……完全听不出什么情况。果然还是要打开看看。」马尔科心里暗道。不过——就算是大涡蜘蛛海贼团的贵宾，光天化日下如果被人看到在宝藏里晃悠，怎么看也很可疑吧。「还是晚上再来好了。」马尔科又沿着货舱巡视了一遍，确定并没有什么新的收获，才离开这里。

路过甲板的时候他看到艾斯和船员在甲板上一边干活一边说笑。艾斯穿着破旧的长袖衫和单鞋，头发杂乱，脸上还蹭了灰，完全没有平时精神又飒气的打扮。可即使这样——他的眼睛依旧很亮，混在一众籍籍无名的小海贼当中也总让人一眼就能看见他。马尔科想起当时那个向老爹挑战的、不知天高地厚的小鬼。短短的这么一年来，他已经越走越远了。无论是果实能力还是霸气，亦或是他与生俱来的气质，都更加的出挑了。「是他的话，也许真的能走到新时代也说不定。」马尔科生出了这样的念头。虽然不愿承认，但他心底也隐隐感到白胡子统治的时代已经太久了。唯独让他这个队长不放心的就是艾斯那股「绝不低头、绝不逃跑」的坚硬和对「名声」出乎寻常的偏执。正所谓过刚易折。「我需要让他注意点吗？」马尔科想起牧师的话，不由心下踌躇。

胡思乱想了一会儿，艾斯似乎注意到他的存在，朝他点点头。「今天午夜，咱们去货舱再看看。」擦肩而过的时候，马尔科压低气息告诉艾斯。

夜幕降临之后，两人在通往货舱的楼梯碰头。「货舱有什么不对吗？」艾斯问。

「有几个大箱子我没来得及查看……看上去有些可疑。」

「不过如果真的是拐卖什么的话——藏在箱子里有点勉强吧？」艾斯皱着眉头说。「吃喝拉撒要怎么解决？」

马尔科摇摇头。「还不清楚。但也不是没有过把奴隶藏在货舱的先例。」他想起过去和老爹一起解救过的悲惨的人鱼们，握了握拳。

「你说今天水手长还来吗？」艾斯轻声问。马尔科还没有答话，货舱里发出一声闷响。两人屏息凑到了门前。这一次里面并没有亮起的烛火，一片漆黑。马尔科捏了捏艾斯的手臂，悄悄潜了进去，艾斯也连忙跟了上去。两人躲在一个大木箱背后，听见粗重的喘息声和窸窣的摸索。

这时突然从箱子的另一侧亮起了一点微弱的光线。艾斯和马尔科互相看了一眼，慢慢抬头望光源处瞧去。


End file.
